


Caperucita Roja

by llamaaaaass



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boypussy, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Boys in Skirts, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Omega's have vagina's, Mystery, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Romance, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 50,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25697239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamaaaaass/pseuds/llamaaaaass
Summary: Durante décadas, los habitantes de Beacon Hills han mantenido un pacto con el lobo: para saciar su apetito, le ofrecen un animal cada mes a cambio de su promesa de no herir a ningún humano, hasta que la bestia incumple el pacto y vuelve a matar.La aldea no resulta ser amenazada por un simple lobo. Entre las sombras, se esconde algo mucho más peligroso, y antinatural.Stiles sospecha quién es el licántropo.Basada en la película Caperucita Roja: ¿A quién tienes miedo?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 26





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Esta novela se basa en la película Caperucita Roja: ¿A quién tienes miedo? con algunas modificaciones:
> 
> ·Estará ambientada en el universo Omegaverse, es decir, un universo en el que existen 3 géneros humanos, aunque con algunas modificaciones:
> 
> Alfas: Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ser alfas. Son los individuos más fuertes de la comunidad, altos y robustos, más rápidos y mejor preparados. Por ello son los que gozan de mayores privilegios: tienen oficios de poder, en este caso, reyes, condes, señores y caballeros, en el caso de los alfas más ricos y de dinastías más poderosas; los alfas pobres en cambio, a pesar de que tengan trabajos más modestos: carpinteros, mineros, agricultores, leñadores... son los líderes de la comunidad y los que a su vez se llevan la mayor parte de los beneficios. La sociedad les moldea para tener un carácter dominante, agresivo y territorial, sin embargo, no siempre desarrollan este tipo de personalidad, lo que les genera bastante rechazo por parte de otros alfas que sí se ajustan a la norma. Por lo general, son ridículamente fieles a su compañero o compañera, y tienen la necesidad de proveer a su pareja e hijos para que no les falte de nada, son los cabeza de familia. Tanto ellos como ellas presentan un aparto reproductor masculino (interno y externo), por lo tanto, bajo ningún concepto pueden acabar embarazados o embarazadas. 
> 
> Un/a alfa deberá emparejarse con una beta o un/a omega para asegurar la descendencia.
> 
> Betas: Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ser betas. Existe otra escala de poder dentro de los propios betas: los hombres se consideran superiores a sus compañeras, ellos tienen (por lo general) mayor fuerza, rapidez y por tanto ejercen su dominio dentro de su propio grupo. Los hombres, se colocan un escalón por debajo de los y las alfas, tienen oficios comunes en los que no ejercen liderazgo, por lo que se acaban convirtiendo en subordinados. Las mujeres por otro lado, se dedican a las tareas del hogar, y su función es reproductiva, ya que sólo ellas pueden quedar embarazadas. Su carácter puede variar desde uno más fuerte a uno más sumiso, al igual que con los alfas, a pesar de las imposiciones sociales, existe gran variedad dentro de este grupo. 
> 
> Un hombre beta se verá obligado a emparejarse con una mujer beta o un/a omega, y una mujer beta con un hombre beta o con un/a alfa, para asegurar la descendencia.
> 
> Omegas: Tanto hombres como mujeres pueden ser omegas. Son la base en la pirámide de poder en el universo Omegaverse. Su función es exclusivamente reproductiva (al igual que las mujeres beta, pero con un plus de dominación). Son educados para ser sumisos, dóciles y protectores, por lo que se ven totalmente sometidos a los/las alfas y hombres betas, aunque sea en contra de su voluntad. Al igual que con los alfas, cuando se salen de esta norma de cesión del poder, son vistos con muy malos ojos.
> 
> Únicamente pueden emparejarse con alfas u hombres beta, ya que tanto ellos como ellas pueden quedarse en cinta al presentar un aparato reproductor femenino externo e interno, lo que nos lleva al siguiente punto.
> 
> ·En esta novela, a parte del obvio m-preg, también existirá el concepto de boypussy (en concreto bp!Stiles), es decir, que los hombres omegas presentarán genitales femeninos externos e internos con todo lo que ello conlleva (menstruación, embarazo...)
> 
> ·Existe una fuerte alianza y unión entre los/las omegas y las mujeres betas. Se les considera los individuos más débiles, por lo que sufren gran parte de la violencia e injusticia de la sociedad. El único destino que se les propone (y exige) es que se casen con un buen alfa o beta, que le den a su compañero/a muchos hijos y que se ocupen de su familia desde el interior de su hogar. A los que pertenecen a familias pobres se les niega una educación básica, por lo que la mayoría no saben leer, escribir u hacer matemáticas básicas.
> 
> ·No existen los llamados "celos".
> 
> ·La voz de alfa, nidos, marcas de compañeros u otros elementos tradicionalmente presentes en las novelas omegaverse en principio no aparecerán, mientras que los nudos sí serán un elemento presente.
> 
> ·Todas las personas presentan una marca de nacimiento en la parte posterior de su cuello, una especie de tatuaje con un símbolo alfa (α), beta (β) u omega (Ω), de manera que ya desde el nacimiento queda definido en qué nivel de la escala social está situado cada individuo.
> 
> ·El concepto de "hombre" y "mujer" se determina según el color de ese tatuaje, si es negro, es un hombre, mientras que si es rojo, es una mujer. 
> 
> ·Los omegas masculinos, durante el embarazo y tras el parto sufrirán un leve desarrollo de las mamas para poder alimentar a sus hijos. Tras este período su cuerpo volverá a su estado original.
> 
> ·A pesar de la existencia de estos tres géneros y de la obvia relación que se presenta con los lobos, existe una clara diferencia entre los humanos y los hombres lobo.

-Luna llena

-No salgáis esta noche

Esas palabras y otras tantas con el mismo significado ya se habían convertido en algo demasiado común de escuchar para mí en las noches de luna llena, sobre todo a primera hora de la mañana, cuando apenas los primeros rayos de luz comenzaban a bañar los alrededores de las casas de la aldea y mi madre me mandaba a por agua al río a las afueras de nuestro territorio. Alegre como sólo un niño de 7 años podía ser, rápidamente me ataviaba con las viejas ropas que nuestros vecinos nos habían prestado una vez que a su hijo mayor le dejaron de valer: unas mayas grises junto con una fuerte camisa blanca de tela muy tosca, y que a pesar de que eran nuevas para mí, ya comenzaban a deshilacharse y romperse por el huso. Coloqué unas botas de piel de cordero en mis pequeños pies y salí corriendo con el objetivo de cumplir la tarea que me habían asignado. En verdad me gustaban esas ropas, aunque ya de un tiempo hacia acá, madre había dejado caer que pronto tendría que comenzar a usar largos vestidos como los suyos, según ella, en poco tiempo me convertiría en un joven omega, y debía empezar a vestirme como tal. Mi favorito de todos los vestidos que atesoraba mi madre, era el de color azul oscuro que sólo se ponía en ocasiones especiales, y que padre le había comprado mucho antes de que yo o Kassia naciéramos, el resto eran simples vestidos de colores tristes que se colocaba para trabajar. Desde bastante pronto supe que el dinero no era algo de lo que mi familia podía alardear.

Salí de casa con el caldero en mano y corrí felizmente entre las gentes con mi rubio cabello (con la edad se me fue oscureciendo) alborotado al haber salido de la cama hacía apenas unos minutos. Finalmente llegué a la plaza central de la aldea y me detuve en cuanto vi el panorama que se estaba preparando al igual que todos los meses: Enormes columnas de piedra con diferentes grabados y escritos en lenguas que no era capaz de comprender, se alzaban en el centro del recinto creando una infraestructura que, por muy rudimentaria que en verdad fuese, siempre me había parecido una creación monumental. Los hombres que allí se encontraban no tardaron en prender varios palos de madera y dejar que el fuego se extendiese a la cúspide de cada columna, unas más altas, otras más bajas, pero al final todas ellas acababan haciendo las veces de antorchas gigantes, provocando que el respeto que ya me infundían a pesar de ser objetos inanimados, aumentase. A ambos lados, varias mujeres comenzaban a levantar grandes astas de madera decoradas con diferentes tallas y figuras en forma de luna menguante. Tres de estas figuras ascendían por la estructura de madera hasta la parte superior, donde una cuarta luna menguante cumplía el papel de recipiente para alojar a otra figura todavía más imponente, una enorme pieza de mármol, totalmente blanca y redonda en la que habían pintado con una tinta tan oscura como el carbón, un rostro que intentaba parecerse a algo humano, pero que para mí se asemejaba más a los rostros que veía en mis pesadillas. Esa especie de plato intentaba representar a la majestuosa luna llena que esa noche se alzaría en el oscuro cielo con una expresión de ¿disgusto? ¿enojo? Nunca supe descifrar la emoción que habían intentado plasmar en aquella pieza. Sólo sabía que pasase el tiempo que pasase, toda aquella parafernalia seguiría poniéndome los pelos de punta.

Pero ese ni siquiera era el plato fuerte. 

En el centro, rodeado por las enormes antorchas de piedra, el tronco cortado de una antigua y enorme secuoya, se convertía en el escenario para la ofrenda de aquel mes, un pequeño cerdito, rosadito y gordito se mantenía atado con una soga al cuello sobre ese tronco. Era sujetado por los costados por un hombre junto a una mujer y una pequeña niña, que parecía echarse a llorar en cualquier momento al ver que su querido amigo iba a abandonar nuestro mundo esa misma noche.

-Más vale que el lobo se lleve al cerdo que a uno de vosotros- Un hombre que pasaba por ahí comentó alegremente intentando subirle la moral a la pobre niña.

Vivíamos al final de un sombrío bosque, muy pocos conocían nuestra aldea por su nombre, pero muchos habían oído los horrores que en ella sucedían.

Todas las noches de luna llena, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el pequeño Beacon Hills.

Desde hacía dos generaciones, un temible hombre lobo, aunque la gente tendía a denominarle simplemente lobo, hacía de nuestro hogar su coto de caza personal. Después de una horrible masacre que tomó a las gentes por sorpresa, el líder de aquel entonces consiguió llegar a un acuerdo con el lobo: en cada noche de luna llena, ningún habitante de Beacon Hills se atrevería a salir de sus casas en presencia de la bestia, en cambio, le dejarían en sacrificio algún animal para que pudiese alimentarse y después volviese a su hogar en las montañas. Puede que nadie se atreviera a mirar por las ventanas o por las rendijas de las puertas la figura del imponente lobo feroz, pero todos éramos capaces de escuchar sus aullidos, sus gruñidos, los graznidos de los animales siendo asesinados, el sonido de huesos rotos, la carne siendo desgarrada y sentir el olor a sangre que inundaba la plaza a la mañana siguiente.

Es cierto que humanos y lobos habían sido uno solo hacía milenios... Pero eso había comenzado a a cambiar... Pronto, las diferencias entre ambos se comenzaron a hacer demasiado significativas, y al final se acabaron convirtiendo en dos especies diferentes, aunque sí que es cierto, aún aunadas y con una fuerte alianza de amistad, después de todo, tenían el mismo origen. Sin embargo, los humanos se acabaron haciendo codiciosos, egoístas, y las diferencias físicas que se acrecentaban de generación en generación cada vez, sólo hacían más mella en la disputa. Ambos grupos acabaron haciéndose enemigos, los humanos construyeron ciudades y enterraron su naturaleza animal tan hondo como podían, mientras que los lobos se recluyeron a la profundidad de las montañas y abandonaron todo ápice de humanidad que les quedara. ¿El problema? Que por mucho que huyeran los unos de los otros, seguían unidos por unos lazos imposibles de romper, los de la sangre. 

Los humanos seguían organizándose igual que cualquier manada de lobos, en alfas, betas y omegas, era algo que continuaba intacto en su naturaleza, incluso habían evolucionado lo suficiente como para poder reproducirse entre ellos sin tener en cuenta el sexo, el cual era un concepto que se había mantenido como vestigio de los primeros humanos, aunque más que nada se utilizaba como arma para mantener un orden social.

A pesar de todo, el repudio que existía entre unos y otros era algo demasiado tangible.

Los humanos intentaban evadir cualquier tipo de característica o comportamiento "salvaje" para sentirse superiores. Ellos no eran animales. Bajo ningún concepto. Y todo aquel que pareciese más animal que humano era expulsado de la comunidad y confinado a la oscuridad de los bosques para vagar solo. Sin familia, ni manada. 

Sin embargo, nunca nada es perfecto... A medio camino, sin ser ni lobo ni humano, estaban los hombres lobo. 

¿Para los humanos? Demasiado salvajes.

¿Para los lobos? Demasiado civilizados. 

Un error entre dos mundos.

Estos hombres lobo intentaban hacerse pasar por humanos el máximo tiempo posible, pero cuando la luna llena llegaba, su parte animal tomaba el control, y era imposible vencer a uno: tenía la fuerza de un lobo y la inteligencia de un hombre.

Estas bestias eran usadas para asustar a los niños y conseguir que se portasen bien, aunque infundían el mismo terror sobre los adultos. Eran seres despiadados enviados por el mismísimo diablo...O al menos esas eran las palabras del sacerdote todos los domingos en la iglesia.

Rápidamente, me alejé de esa lúgubre escena y salí corriendo en busca de agua.

Mi madre siempre me decía "No hables con desconocidos, ve a por agua y vente derecho a casa"... Yo intentaba ser un niño bueno y hacerle caso...

-¡Stiles!- Un fuerte golpe hizo salpicar el agua del pequeño río en el que intentaba cumplir con mi recado. Levanté la vista del caldero de madera y descubrí al causante del fuerte golpe. Derek. Derek Hale.

De verdad que lo intentaba...

-Vamos- Tomó mi mano, como siempre hacía para ayudarme a salir del agua, y me llevó corriendo hasta un claro cercano del bosque habiendo dejado abandonado el caldero entre unos arbustos para ir a recogerlo más tarde.

[...]

Derek era un pequeño alfa de 11 años. Era hijo de Talía, una alfa, y Devon, su omega, quien murió después de dar a luz a su hijo debido a una infección. El joven alfa vivió junto a Talía hasta cumplir los ocho años de edad, cuando debido a un ataque de un oso en el bosque, ella era una de las cazadoras de la aldea, murió dejando a su pobre hijo huérfano. Derek acabó hospedándose en la vieja cabaña comunal de los leñadores de Beacon Hills, los alfas y betas que trabajaban allí se apiadaron del pobre chico y le dieron un techo donde cobijarse por las noches y le empezaron a instruir en el oficio. Así había sido su vida desde hacía 3 años.

Cabe mencionar que mi padre era uno de esos leñadores, y que fue de los que más cariño desarrolló hacia el joven huérfano, por lo que no era de extrañar que mi hermana y yo nos acercásemos todas las semanas hasta su zona de trabajo para traerle algo de comer, y que de paso, mi mirada se acabase cruzando con la verdosa de ese chico solitario y continuamente ataviado de negro.

Le vi por primera vez a los 4 años. Recuerdo perfectamente ese momento.

Era un día de fuertes lluvias, lo normal en aquel lúgubre mes en el que se produjo el fatídico accidente. El agua había arruinado las cosechas y había producido desprendimientos de tierra en toda la zona, impidiendo también que los cazadores pudiesen traer algo para alimentarnos, pero, era intentarlo o morir. Lo morbosamente irónico, es que ese fue el desenlace.

Talía Hale había muerto en sacrificio de sus compañeros, quienes volvieron a casa sin una mísera pieza. Con el ánimo totalmente roto y las esperanzas perdidas, los alfas de la comunidad decidieron reunirse en la sala de reuniones en el centro de la aldea para intentar buscar soluciones a la hambruna que nos azotaba.

Kassia y yo, curiosos como solamente nosotros podíamos ser, decidimos colarnos en la sala y descubrir que es lo que tenía tan ocupado a padre. Conseguimos entrar empujando la puerta lo más suavemente que podíamos para no ser vistos y que nadie se diese cuenta de que dos pequeños omegas se estaban entrometiendo en una reunión de alfas.

Rápidamente nos escabullimos entre los pies de los adultos allí presentes en busca de entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-Ven Stiles, por aquí- Oí a mi hermana susurrar señalando el hueco de debajo de la escalera. Había comenzado a llamarme de esa forma, "Stiles", desde hacia semanas, según ella, ese tonto nombre que se le había ocurrido era mucho más fácil pronunciar que Mieczyslaw -Ahí podremos escuchar sin que nos vean

Asentí de acuerdo a su plan y la seguí en dirección a la escalera. Cuando llegamos a sus pies, mi hermana por delante, quise levantar la cabeza para observar aquel enorme salón, cuando mi vista se topó con la figura de un niño en el piso de arriba, sentado sobre el primer escalón, la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas contra el pecho y los ojitos perdidos en algún lugar entre la multitud de gente. Y como buen Stilinski, no pude evitar que mi curiosidad ganara. ¿Qué hacia un niño allí solo? ¿También se habría colado?

Lentamente me puse de pie y me dispuse a subir las escaleras para ver si ese niño también estaba en medio de una investigación como la nuestra.

-¡Stiles!- Kassia agarró mi tobillo mientras susurraba con fuerza- ¿Qué haces? ¡Agáchate, nos van a descubrir!

-Hay un niño en el piso de arriba ¡Igual también está investigando! Déjame ir a hablar con él- Me solté del agarre de mi hermana mayor y me dispuse a subir las escaleras- Volveré enseguida, tú encárgate de vigilar- Ella asintió no muy convencida y volvió a esconderse en el pequeño hueco.

Gateando por los escalones, intentando no hacer crujir la madera (cosa que fue imposible) conseguí llegar final de la escalera y acercarme al misterioso niño, el cual era muy despistado y no me había visto, o simplemente había optado por ignorarme.

-¡Hola! - No respondió, ni siquiera se giró a verme, sin embargo yo no desistí en mi intento de hacer un nuevo amigo- ¡Hola!- Volví a susurrar un poco más fuerte, pero el chico no movió un músculo ante mi saludo, creo que ni pestañeó.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso ¿Por qué era tan maleducado conmigo? Que yo sepa yo no le había hecho nada, no tenía razones para hacer como si no me oyese, ¿O es que quizá no me oía de verdad?

Claro, ¡Seguro que era sordo, por eso no me contestaba! 

En seguida me sentí mal por haber pensado que era malo. Intentando enmendar un error que ni siquiera llegué a cometer, me arrastré hasta quedar frente a él interponiéndome totalmente en su vista, por lo que no le quedaría otra opción que mirarme.

Le saludé con mi manita y le dediqué la mayor sonrisa que pude sacar.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tú también te has colado?- Hablé exagerando mi pronunciación todo lo que pude para que me leyera los labios. Eso es lo que le había visto hacer a padre en el mercado de Octubre cuando nos acercábamos al puesto de una anciana sorda.-Me llamo Mieczyslaw, ¿Y tú?- Le dije mi nombre verdadero porque primero debía asegurarme de que era alguien de fiar. Un apodo no es algo que se le pueda decir a cualquiera, o eso era lo que decía Kassia. De repente, los ojos del niño dejaron de estar absortos en lo que fuera que estuviesen, y se clavaron en mí. Su mirada era muy agresiva, demasiado para un niño, era el resultado de una expresión dura y un iris demasiado colorido y salvaje. 

No era un verde como el de los campos en primavera, o como el de las secuoyas y abetos en verano, esos eran verdes cálidos, de los que te dan ganas de acurrucarte sobre ellos y dormir por horas y horas. Sus ojos no eran así. Eran de un verde totalmente cristalino, un verde tan claro que quizá podría confundirse con el gris ante una luz adecuada, con motas amarillas y un halo marrón al rededor de la pupila. Me recordaba a esas mañanas en las que después de una larga noche de lluvias y tormentas, cuando los primeros rayos del sol caían sobre las ramas de los pinos y sobre la hierba empapada, hacían brillar las gotitas de agua que aún estaban ahí reposando, y, aunque sólo fuese por un momento, provocaban que el verde del suelo y de los árboles al mezclarse con el amarillo del sol formase una claridad tan fuerte que me obligaba a cerrar los ojos, acostumbrarme a la luz y salir corriendo de la cama para empezar un nuevo día lleno de euforia.

Sus ojos me provocaban lo mismo. Me provocaban ganas de correr, pero en aquel momento, en dirección contraria.

Me habían inspeccionado hasta tres veces, de arriba a abajo, como intentando averiguar un gran secreto que tenía oculto tras mi espalda. ¡Yo sólo estaba tratando de ser su amigo!

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando ya me estaba planteando irme gateando de nuevo junto a mi hermana, por fin pareció escupir, literalmente, una respuesta  
Después de lo que pareció una eternidad y cuando ya me estaba planteando irme gateando de nuevo junto a mi hermana, por fin pareció escupir, literalmente, una respuesta.

-No estoy sordo. No tienes por qué hablar así- Fue un respuesta muy tosca, pero se lo pasé por alto y todo el entusiasmo volvió a mí de golpe. ¡Había conseguido que me hablara!

-¡Genial! Así será más fácil comunicarnos. Me llamo Mieczyslaw, ¿Y tú?- Inspeccionó mi rostro una vez más y el ceño fruncido volvió a plantarse en su expresión.

-Eso ya lo has dicho. Te he oído- Su ceño se frunció aún más, si es que eso era posible- ¿Por qué te llamas así?- Esa pregunta me pilló de sorpresa ¿Por qué me llamaba así?

-N-no lo sé... Padre y madre me han llamado así siempre... ¿Debería llamarme de otra forma?- Pregunté con miedo. En escasos minutos, ese niño había conseguido que me plantease toda mi existencia.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros en un gesto de indiferencia y volvió a desviar la mirada.

El silencio se cernió sobre nosotros durante unos minutos en los que lo único que se escuchaba eran las discusiones de los adultos de fondo.

-¿T-tú cómo te llamas?- Pregunté esta vez con miedo ante su respuesta, sin embargo, únicamente dejó escapar un ligero suspiro de cansancio para luego volver a apretar sus labios en una fina línea.

-Derek

-¿Tú también has venido a investigar de qué están hablando los mayores? Yo estoy aquí con mi hermana Kassia, está escondida debajo de la escalera ¿Quieres conocerla?- Pregunté con mi entusiasmo recuperado. Me había dicho su nombre, eso era un paso ¿No?

-Estoy aquí porque no tengo otro sitio a donde ir. Y no, no quiero conocer a tu hermana- Habló de golpe esta vez, y aún escondiéndose de mi mirada.

-¿Y por qué no te vas a casa? Seguro que tu mamá estará preocupada- Creo que nunca me he arrepentido tanto de decir algo en toda mi vida. 

Rápidamente sus ojos volvieron a mí y me miraron con tal furia que casi hizo que me cayera rodando por las escaleras de la impresión.

-No tengo madre. No tengo padre. No tengo a nadie. Estoy solo ¿Vale? Así que lárgate con tu hermana si tantas ganas tienes de jugar como un estúpido crío- Explotó frente a mi cara en un segundo, y al instante siguiente, vi cómo toda esa rabia se rompió y fue sustituida por lágrimas que comenzaron a empañar sus ojos.- Déjame en paz- Escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas e intentó alejarse tanto como pudo de mi mirada.

Rápidamente saqué mis propias conclusiones.

¿Su madre era la alfa de la que escuché hablar a papá esta mañana? ¿La que había muerto en el bosque? Me sentí terriblemente culpable, fue como si un cubo de agua fría me cayera encima al ver lo triste y enfadado que había puesto a Derek.

Cuando algo me molestaba o me ponía realmente triste, yo también solía esconderme en el piso de arriba de casa e intentaba hacerme invisible para el resto del mundo, y con mis estúpidas preguntas sólo había conseguido romper la burbuja de Derek.

Me acerqué a él lo más lento que pude, como si en ese momento el azabache fuera uno de los pollitos de la granja que recién acababan de romper el cascarón y corrían desesperados en busca de su mamá gallina. En cierto modo Derek sí que era como un pollito: así encogido parecía pequeñito, estaba solito y lo único que quería era estar con su madre.

Conseguí acortar toda distancia entre nosotros sin que se alejara y envolví como pude mis bracitos al rededor de su encorvado cuerpecito.

-P-perdóname Derek... No quería que te pusieras triste- Yo también estaba empezando a tener ganas de llorar, me sentía muy culpable por lo que dije y muy triste por Derek... Yo no sabría que hacer si madre no estuviera conmigo.

Comencé a mecer al ojiverde como si de un bebé se tratase. Eso era lo que mamá hacía cuando lloraba, siempre conseguía calmarme, y parecía estar tendiendo el mismo efecto en él.

Pronto sus temblores pararon y únicamente dejaba escapar algunos suspiros e hipidos provocados por el llanto. En ese momento me sentí con el valor suficiente para volver a hablar.

-No tienes por qué estar solito, yo puedo ser tu amigo... S-si tú quieres...

-¿De verdad quieres ser mi amigo?- Preguntó después de unos minutos en los que pareció pensarse mi propuesta, aunque lo hizo sin levantar la cabeza de entre sus rodillas, oía su voz amortiguada.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué no iba a querer?- Comencé a separarlo un poco de mi cuerpo para intentar mirarle a la cara de nuevo, cuando mis ojos se desviaron por inercia hacia su cuello, donde una pequeña marca tan oscura como sus cabellos reposaba en su morena piel. Una pequeña marca de alfa- Además ¡Nunca había tenido un amigo alfa, serías el primero!

En ese momento elevó la cabeza y pude volver a verle con detalle. Su ceño continuaba fruncido, y los caminos formados por las lágrimas frescas se extendían por sus mejillas.

-¿Tú qué eres?

-¡Omega!- Sonreí risueño y me giré para mostrarle orgulloso mi marca negra de omega.

-Eres como mi padre... ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? ¿M-mikslaf?- Reí ante su intento de pronunciar mi nombre, todo el mundo fallaba la primera vez.

-Es Mieczyslaw...Pero si quieres puedes llamarme Stiles, me lo puso mi hermana... Ella dice que es más fácil de pronunciar

-¿Stiles? Es tan raro como tu otro nombre...- Torcí mis labios ante su respuesta, parecía que no se le daba bien eso de ser amable, aunque en seguida pareció notar mi cambio de expresión y se apresuró a continuar- Pero está bien, supongo... Es más fácil de recordar... Stiles

-Mi hermana está debajo de la escalera, se estará preocupando porque aún no he vuelto ¿Quieres venir con nosotros?- Vi la duda en su expresión y como volvía a encogerse sobre sí mismo.

\- Ella no me conoce... No quiero molestar- Se encogió de hombros envolviendo los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas.

-¡Pero yo sí te conozco, ahora somos amigos!- Agarré la manga de su negra camisa y tiré un poco- ¡Vamos!

En un minuto habíamos bajado las escaleras y nos reunimos con Kassia debajo de ella. No intercambiaron muchas palabras entre sí cuando les presenté. Parecía que a Derek directamente le costaba tener una conversación y Kassia era muy desconfiada con la gente que no conocía, pero nuestro plan salió bien... No nos pillaron, y cuando la reunión terminó y todos los alfas salieron del salón de reuniones, el sol volvió a aparecer en el cielo por primera vez en días.

A partir de entonces, la cosas comenzaron a mejorar poco a poco, se pudo volver a cultivar, se comenzaron a arreglar los desperfectos provocados por las tormentas y en general la rutina de los habitantes volvió a Beacon Hills, incluida nuestra familia.

Como todas las semanas, Kassia y yo nos acercábamos a la zona donde trabajaban los leñadores para llevarle algo de pan a nuestro padre. Ese mismo día descubrí que Derek ahora era uno de ellos, no había mucho futuro para un huérfano de ocho años en una aldea tan pobre como la nuestra.

Mientras padre estaba entretenido desenvolviendo el trozo de pan y dándole las gracias a mi hermana por él, mi mirada se cruzó con una verdosa bastante conocida. Pensé en acercarme yo hasta él, pero me sorprendió ver que era él el que se acercaba a mí.

-Hola

-¡Hola Derek! No sabía que fueras leñador- Comenté con mi característica ilusión.

-No lo soy... Aún me están enseñando- Se encogió de hombros en señal de ¿Vergüenza?

-¡Pero no importa! ¡Pronto lo serás, ya verás! Además trabajas con mi padre, él es muy bueno, te va ayudar a ser el mejor de todos

-¡Derek!- Ambos nos giramos ante el grito propinado por el susodicho, quien ahora además era su jefe, aún agachado a la altura de mi hermana- No te he dicho que pudieras descansar, vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo, vamos

-Perdone señor Stilinski- Apretó levemente sus puños y se giró de nuevo hacia mí- Tengo que irme, no quiero hacer enfadar a tu padre...- Comenzó a alejarse cuando rápidamente contesté

-¡Voy contigo!- Avancé los pasos que nos separaban y me coloqué a su altura

-Vuelve con tu padre, tú no puedes estar aquí, eres un omega- Habló rápidamente sin levantar la vista del frente. Yo tenía que caminar lo mas veloz que podía ¡Mis piernas eran mucho cortas en comparación con las suyas!

-Nadie va a decirme nada porque soy hijo de un alfa, y él dice que nadie puede meterse con un alfa, además... Somos amigos ¿No? Quiero ayudarte- En ese momento pude ver como una pequeñísima sonrisa bailoteaba en sus labios apretados, pero que en seguida fue opacada por una expresión neutra que se notó bastante forzada. 

Ese fue uno de los primeros gestos que pude observar en él... De hecho, a partir de entonces, comencé a descubrir muchas cosas sobre Derek, como que sus mejillas y nariz se enrojecían por el llanto (aunque no le gustaba nada que se lo recordara), que los días con demasiado viento hacían daño a sus ojos sensibles y éstos lagrimeaban sin que él lo pudiera evitar, que su expresión constante de enfado, no era porque lo estuviera, sino que esa era su expresión natural, que sus pobladas cejas tenían un lenguaje propio, y que al final, con el paso del tiempo, me convertí en la única persona que podía entenderle sin necesidad de mediar palabra... O que, por último, no le gustaba nada hablar si no había una necesidad real, cosa que no me importaba en absoluto, de hecho nos compenetrábamos muy bien, yo era capaz de llenar sus silencios y él conseguía hacerme callar cuando no había nada que decir.

Siempre que iba a ver papá a cortar leña, encontrábamos alguna manera de escabullirnos para vernos. Yo hablaba y él escuchaba, me enseñaba claros del bosque bastante apartados de los que madre siempre me decía que me mantuviera alejado, y rápidamente volvíamos.

Nos convertimos en uña y carne.

[...]

-¿Tienes el cuchillo?- Le susurré a Derek lo más bajo que pude. Estábamos tumbados bajo la raíz de un enorme árbol, mimetizados entre la hierba, observando la trampa para conejos que habíamos construido.

-Aquí está- Respondió dejándome ver la reluciente hoja del arma.

En ese momento, un pequeño conejito, blanco excepto por su cola de pompón, tan negra como los oscuros cabellos azabaches de mi compañero, apareció ante nuestro campo de visión. Pronto, se posicionó bajo la caja levantada, atraído por el cebo que habíamos colocado, desequilibrando el apoyo de la trampa y dejándole sin escapatoria.

-¡Mira, es blanco como la nieve!- Exclamé alegre ante nuestro logro.

-Te haré unas botas para cazar- Comentó el ojiverde levantando la trampa para que yo atrapase al animalito entre mis brazos. Lo acerqué a mi pecho y él, a mi lado, en seguida tenía el cuchillo a la altura del cuello del indefenso roedor, quien al verse amenazado, soltó un levísimo quejido. Compartí una mirada cómplice con el alfa antes de hablar.

-Hazlo Der- Desde hacía un tiempo había comenzado a referirme a él como "Der", al igual que yo, también se merecía tener su propio apodo, y aunque al principio lo detestó ("Es horrible Stiles, no pienso dejar que me llames así") acabé dirigiéndome a él casi exclusivamente así, cosa que parecía no importarle.

-No, hazlo tú

-No, tú

El joven alfa tendió el cuchillo ante mis ojos.

[...]

Los problemas comenzaron años después, cuando crecer se hizo algo inevitable para ambos, y por lo tanto, también el hecho de que nos mirásemos (y nos mirasen) de forma distinta.

Yo siempre había pensado que Derek era el alfa más guapo de todos, (era mi mejor amigo ¿Cómo no iba a pensarlo?) y cuando atravesó la etapa de los 14, no hizo más que confirmármelo: sus hombros se ensancharon, una fina barba comenzó a cubrir sus bronceadas mejillas, su estatura aumentó y en general su cuerpo se hizo más grande en comparación con la escuálida figura que había portado consigo hasta entonces. Ese para mí no era el problema como tal, ¡Por su puesto que no lo era! Era hasta incluso, mejor; siendo más fuerte y más rápido que antes, cazar animales era pan comido, había mejorado muchísimo como leñador, y, obviamente su apariencia física más que perturbarme, provocaba algo en mi yo de 10 años que aunque no sabía qué era exactamente, estaba seguro de que no me desagradaba. Sólo me provocaba unas inmensas ganas de estar a su lado, más incluso de lo que ya lo estaba antes, aunque aún así no le di importancia en aquel momento, era simple admiración por mi amigo... ¿No?

Sin embargo, comencé a notar que las cosas no eran igual que siempre cuando el resto de omegas y betas de la aldea empezaban a fijarse en Derek, al igual que yo, más de lo habitual. ¿Qué estaban mirando? En la vida se habían si quiera acercado a nosotros para jugar y ahora no le quitaban la vista de encima a mi mejor amigo ¡Pues que se fueran despidiendo! Porque el único que tenía derecho a verle trabajar, hacerle reír y pasar tanto tiempo con él era yo.

La parte positiva, es que el ojiverde parecía impasible ante las miraditas de cualquier omega. En ese sentido, continuaba igual que siempre: con su misma cara de estreñimiento constante y su incapacidad para mantener una conversación carente de gruñidos y miradas asesinas, lo que hacía que el interés (al menos aparente) de sus nuevos y nuevas pretendientes desapareciera por completo.

Aunque durante algún tiempo, no todo fue de color de rosa... El dolor de cabeza más grande por el que tuve que pasar tenía nombre propio, y ese era Katherine, aunque todos la conocíamos simplemente como Kate.

Esa estúpida beta tenía un don único para sacarme de quicio, con su cínica sonrisa, sus "modales" de señorita de ciudad y sus 16 años de edad (haciéndola de las jóvenes más mayores de la aldea) conseguía que hasta el tonto de mi amigo se quedara prendado de ella (y de sus curvas). Es cierto que Kate era un hueso mucho más duro de roer, y que como tal no me quedaba otra opción que soportar que ella también intentase pasar tiempo con el azabache, pero lo que no estaba dispuesto a permitir, es observar y quedarme calladito mientras veía cómo ella se colgaba de su brazo como si, como si... ¡Como si fuera yo! ¡Porque yo era el único que tenía derecho a colgarse del brazo de ese zoquete! ¡Ese era mi zoquete!

Recuerdo pasar días montado en cólera mientras los celos me carcomían por dentro, pero ni siquiera tuve que levantar demás la voz para espantar a esa víbora acaparadora,de hecho, no me hizo falta ni si quiera hablar, ella misma se cavó su propia tumba.

-Eres un simple omega de campo, un paleto y un crío. ¿Te crees que Der te va a preferir a ti antes que a mí? Si ni siquiera sabes hablar bien, cateto- Sentí todo mi cuerpo arder en furia ante las palabras de esa espantapájaros ¿Pero qué se creía? ¡Ella era tan de campo como yo, solamente se había ido a la ciudad a trabajar en la posada de su tía por un mes! Estuve a punto de recriminarle todo eso y más, cuando la voz del azabache sonó a mis espaldas.

¿Te crees que Der te va a preferir a ti antes que a mí? Si ni siquiera sabes hablar bien, cateto- Sentí todo mi cuerpo arder en furia ante las palabras de esa espantapájaros ¿Pero qué se creía? ¡Ella era tan de campo como yo, solamente se había i...  
-¿Y quién te crees tú para hablarle así?- Preguntó con un tono seco, y sin ni siquiera con la entonación suficiente como para que esa pregunta sonase como tal- Si tan "señorita" te piensas que eres, deberías aprender a tenerle más respeto a los demás, y a meterte con alguien de tu tamaño y no con omegas, y encima más jóvenes que tú- Comentó lo último agarrando mi mano y colocándome a su lado. Yo estaba que explotaba de alegría, ¡Me había defendido como un caballero frente a esa pelo escoba! Por fin había salido de ese hechizo (porque durante un tiempo realmente pensé que Kate era una bruja) que le había lanzado la beta y volvía a pensar con la cabeza y no sólo se limitaba a tontear con ella. Sonreí con gozo ante aquel pensamiento.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, Der por favor... No me digas que le vas a defender a él ¡Es un crío que se pasa el día pegado a ti como una sombra! ¡No es normal! Y además el cómo te mira...Tú deberías estar con gente de tu edad y no con ese...- Sus quejas se quedaron a medias en el aire

-¿Ese qué, Kate? ¿Ese...paleto? ¿Paleto como yo?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Tú no eres ningún paleto!

-¿Ah no? Pues que sepas que no sé ni leer ni escribir, sólo soy un simple aprendiz de leñador que no tiene ni el dinero suficiente para construirse una casa propia... Sólo te gusto porque soy un alfa, y ya todos sabemos que sólo has vuelto a Beacon Hills para que te casen, porque estoy seguro de que en la ciudad es imposible encontrar a ningún alfa o beta que quiera de esposa a una PALETA como tú... ¿O es que a ti no te lo han llamado nunca, Kate?- Tanto los ojos de la rubia como los míos propios amenazaban con salirsenos de las cuencas, ¿Derek de verdad había dicho tantas palabras seguidas? Eso sólo ocurría en ocasiones muy excepcionales.

-¡Eres un ser despreciable! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?! ¡Ya te gustaría a ti conseguir casarte con alguien como yo!- Derek ni se molestó en seguir escuchándola, simplemente se limitó a girarnos y comenzar a alejarse tranquilamente-¡No he terminado! ¡No te atrevas a darme la espalda Derek Hale!

-Eso me recuerda algo- Frenamos en seco y mi amigo se dio media vuelta para encarar a Kate- No vuelvas a dirigirte a mí como "Der", solamente Stiles puede llamarme así- Dicho aquello, volvió a girarse y retomó su caminata teniendo que tirar levemente de mi mano, ya que después de sus palabras, me había quedado clavado en el sitio. Los gritos e insultos de la beta seguían escuchándose a nuestras espaldas.

-Osea...¿Que sólo yo puedo llamarte Der?- Pregunté juguetonamente cuando ya estábamos lo suficientemente alejados.

-Stiles, cállate

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Admite que te gusta ese apodo! ¡Te queda como anillo al dedo!

-Por favor, no hagas que me arrepienta de haberte defendido

-Venga, por favor... Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto, no soportas que se metan conmigo, y te encaaanta que esté contigo- El azabache mantuvo la vista fijada al frente y una expresión de desagrado constante, lo habitual.

-Sabes que no puedo decirte que no a eso- Respondió sin cambiar ni un ápice de su expresión y con la voz un tono por debajo de lo normal, como si no quisiera que lo escuchara, cosa que no funcionó ya que lo hice perfectamente.

-¡Lo sabía!- Rápidamente me solté de su mano y me colgué de su brazo, valga la redundancia, abrazándole con fuerza. Él no hizo ni un mísero intento de intentar apartarse o separarme, simplemente seguimos caminando a través de las estrechas calles de la aldea así, atrayendo las miradas de la gente, pero me daba igual, mi Der me había defendido de esa loca y había dicho que me prefería a mí antes que a nadie- Cuánto te quiero, Der


	2. II

El tiempo siguió pasando, y la etapa de los 14 acabó finalmente tocándome también a mí, lo que suponía que los cambios propios de la edad, se presentaron en mi cuerpo aunque no quisiera: Tuve que despedirme de las ropas habituales que me habían acompañado hasta el momento y comenzar a usar los temibles vestidos que un año atrás Kassia ya había empezado a usar. Ahora era todo un omega hecho y derecho, como decía madre, y debía empezar a vestir como tal. Mis caderas se ensancharon, mis piernas se alargaron, y mis muslos se tornearon y agrandaron, por lo que vestir en mallas de trabajo que permitían que toda mi nueva figura estuviera a la vista de todos, no era lo más recatado.

Y parecía que al tiempo que mis caderas se ensanchaban, también lo hacían las atenciones que recibía de alfas y betas, cosa que no gustó nada ni a mi padre, ni a un Derek de 18 años por aquel entonces, pero ¿Qué podía hacer yo? No iba a tirar todos los regalos que me obsequiaban con tanto mimo y educación... Sin embargo, mi gruñón amigo no parecía estar de acuerdo con aquella idea, sobretodo aquel día, cerca de mi 16 cumpleaños, en el que yo, con toda la buena fe del mundo, me acerqué hacia la zona donde estaban talando madera para la ceremonia de aquella noche, y así poder mostrarle el collar tan bonito que me había regalado aquella mañana Danniel, o Danny, como yo le llamaba.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara? ¿Es que no te gusta?- Pregunté al ojiverde ante su expresión más seca (y ya es decir) de lo habitual. Él se limitó a dirigirme una de sus indescifrables miradas, agarró el hacha y continuó con sus actividades como si no estuviera allí con él- Al menos podrías mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo y no fingir que no estoy aquí.- La única respuesta que recibí a cambio, fue un gruñido más animal que humano y los constantes golpes del hierro contra la madera.- ¿Se puede saber qué te he hecho ahora para que no quieras dirigirme la palabra, otra vez?

-Eso no es verdad- Balbuceó frenando sus acciones y girándose hacia mí.

-¿Ah no? ¿No es verdad? ¿Igual que no lo fue la semana pasada cuando Jackson me invitó a bailar en la fiesta de la cosecha cuando yo expresamente te pregunté que si querías bailar conmigo y te negaste? ¿O igual que no lo fue hace tres días, cuando Helena simplemente me estaba ayudando a llevar los calderos de agua hasta casa?- Apretó su mandíbula, como si intentara morderse la lengua, y mantuvo su posición estoica, sin mover ni un músculo.- Mira Derek, si pretendes meterme en una cajita de cristal para evitar que me relacione con más gente a parte de ti o mi familia, llevas las de perder, porque no pienso hacerle un feo a gente que pretende ser mi amiga porque al señor alfa no le parece bien en este momento.

-Es que ellos no pretenden ser tus amigos, Stiles- Respondió con los dientes apretados y dirigiéndome una de sus miradas patentadas para atacar.

-Pues enfadados conmigo tampoco parecen, de hecho el único que lo está ahora mismo eres tú, Derek... Así que si tantos quebraderos de cabeza te provoca nuestra amistad que ni siquiera sabes por qué estás enfadado conmigo, no te preocupes, que voy a dejar de molestarte- Totalmente indignado ante el comportamiento del alfa y sin estar dispuesto a dar mi brazo a torcer, me di media vuelta con toda la intención de irme de allí sin mirar atrás, sin embargo, mi plan no llegó muy lejos, ya que pronto sentí como una mano tosca y fuerte aprisionaba mi muñeca y me arrastraba hacia el interior el bosque.- Derek suéltame... ¿Me estás escuchando? No quiero verte ni en pintura... ¡Derek! ¡Suéltame o te juro que grito!

Y como era de esperar, hizo oídos sordos a todas mis quejas y continuó arrastrándome como si de un salvaje se tratase hasta quién sabe dónde. Acabó llevándome hasta uno de los pequeños y alejados claros que frecuentábamos en nuestros paseos matutinos y acabó arrinconándome contra uno de los frondosos pinos que allí crecían.

-Más te vale que esto tenga una buena explicación o me aseguraré de que padre le de un buen uso a su hacha nueva contigo- Comenté amenazadoramente cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Dentro de poco vas a cumplir 16, ¿Cierto?- Obvió mi claro intento de intimidación, y se colocó frente a mí, negándome el paso.

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Pues que ya no eres ningún crío, y que, desde hace ya bastante tiempo, el hecho de que se te acerquen alfas y betas a darte regalitos y a decirte lo hermoso que te ves cada mañana, significa muchas cosas

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Cómo que de qué estoy hablando? Tú sabes lo que es un cortejo ¿Verdad?- Mordí el interior de mi mejilla ante su respuesta, ya oía bastante esa palabra dentro de casa como para que ahora él también tuviera que mencionarla- A partir de los 16 los omegas comienzan a ser "casables", y tú en nada vas a...

-Para por favor... N-no, no quiero hablar de esto contigo...- Levanté una mano en señal de que se detuviera. Dejé caer mi cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en el que me encontraba apoyado y cerré los ojos. Sentía un peso extra sobre mis hombros ante el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Pues parece no molestarte cuando esos alfas se te acercan y te tratan como presa fácil- Comentó con desdén mientras agarraba el collar de Danny que pendía sobre mi pecho. Rápidamente abrí los ojos y aparté sus dedos de un manotazo.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? Parece que odias cuando hablan conmigo, pero ni te molestas en apartarlos o decirles nada, y luego las culpas caen sobre mí.

-Eso no es cierto- Sus ojos me observaban con dureza, y con su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-¿Que no es cierto? ¡Derek por favor! ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? Ahora vienes aquí a echarme cosas en cara, y encima a llamarme presa fácil, como si fuera uno cualquiera ¿Quién te crees que eres?- Di un paso adelante obligándole a retroceder, haciendo que pronto dejase de estar acorralado contra el árbol.

-No te estoy echando nada en cara

-¡¿Entonces qué estás haciendo?!

-Te estoy pidiendo que dejes de hacerte el tonto, y te des cuenta de lo que pasa a tu alrededor- En cuento esas palabras salieron de sus labios, sentí la sangre hervirme en las venas.

-Pero vamos a ver, ¡¿A ti quién te ha dado el derecho de decidir lo que tengo que hacer?!- Sabía perfectamente que como omega, no era lo más recomendable gritarle a un alfa, independientemente de que sea un familiar o un amigo como era el caso, son demasiado dominantes, y si perciben que intentas herir esta posición de poder, pueden arremeter contra ti con mucha agresividad, pero en ese momento no me importaba, no iba a permitir que me dijera toda esa sarta de tonterías sin pies ni cabeza.

-¡Tú puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, es lo que siempre has hecho!- Contestó a mis gritos con un rugido entre el que pude distinguir aquellas palabras, mientras él volvió avanzar, provocando que mi espalda se acabara estampando de nuevo contra el tronco.

Ni siquiera sentí dolor ante aquel golpe, la adrenalina provocada por la ira me anestesiaba el resto de los sentidos.

-¿Lo que me dé la gana? ¡Te equivocas! ¡No puedo hacer lo que me dé la gana porque siempre te parece mal! Si hablo con alguien, te enfurruñas, si te ignoro, te enfadas, si intento hacerte participe de las cosas que me pasan, me haces el vacío, ¡Ni siquiera podemos hablarlo porque ya nos estamos gritando! ¡¿Cuál es el problema, Derek?! ¡¿Qué es lo que pasa?!- Ambos nos quedamos en silencio tras ese último grito mirándonos fijamente, y por primera vez en mi vida, después de minutos que más bien parecieron horas, le acabé ganando en un concurso de miradas al mismísimo Derek Hale.

El azabache bajó la cabeza cual perro apaleado mientras paseaba sus manos por los costados de sus pantalones intentando secar el sudor en éstas, cosa que sólo hacía cuando estaba realmente nervioso.

-No quiero que se te acerquen, ni que te regalen cosas, ni que te digan lo bonito que estás cada mañana porque... Porque...- Pasó la lengua sobre sus labios intentando eliminar la sequedad mientras su manos no paraban de crear patrones imaginarios sobre sus muslos. Hacía años que no veía a Derek así, tan miedoso por simplemente hablar- Porque me gustas Stiles- Su cabeza se agachó aún más ante esas palabras tan directas y comenzó a encogerse en sí mismo, casi como si eso le ayudase a escapar de la situación- Me gustas mucho... Y... No soporto ver cómo otra gente intenta llegar a ti para ocupar un puesto en el que sólo me imagino a mí mismo- A medida que las palabras iban saliendo de sus labios, su voz iba disminuyendo en intensidad hasta que acabó hablándome con una suavidad tal, que no le había visto usar con nadie, ni siquiera conmigo.

Tanto él como yo permanecimos estáticos ante esa confesión, y hasta que todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en mis pulmones sin darme cuenta, comenzó a salir por mis fosas nasales, no me atreví a decir algo.

-D-Derek... Mírame por favor- Le pedí con ese mismo tono de voz, con miedo a que si hablase con un poquito más de fuerza, huyese de mí. Esperé pacientemente a que elevase su cabeza gacha lo suficiente como para encontrarme con unos ojos, en ese momento más grises que verdes, y que me veían con un profundo arrepentimiento y hasta atisbos de vergüenza- Oye ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué me miras así?- Intenté acercarme con la intención de tomarle del rostro y que lo elevase con el orgullo con el que le correspondía hacerlo, pero únicamente conseguí que volviera a alejarse.

-Porque acabo de hacer una estupidez- Sus hombros volvieron a encogerse haciéndole ver más pequeño de lo que era, y solamente con ese gesto, yo ya sabía qué estaba pasando en el interior de esa alborotada cabeza suya. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad para comenzar a crear una coraza con la que defenderse de su mayor miedo, un fuerte rechazo.

Otra cosa que había aprendido del chico de ojos bonitos después de tantos años a su lado, es que si había algo que no soportaba, era el rechazo, es por eso que prefería a toda costa evitar las decepciones y mantenerse en silencio en vez de elevar la voz y hacerse notar, al contrario que yo. Probablemente ese mecanismo de defensa había surgido tras sentirse tan solo y perdido por la muerte de su madre (yo eso lo sabía perfectamente, podía ser su amigo, pero el puesto de su madre siempre iba a ser algo irremplazable), a lo que yo tampoco había hecho demasiado por intentar ayudarle, simplemente asumí que era parte de su personalidad y que no podía hacer nada por cambiarlo, de hecho, durante bastante tiempo pensé que era algo bueno, otra cosa en la que nos complementábamos el uno al otro, sin embrago, justo en ese momento comprendí, que si el sólo hecho de tener que verbalizar un sentimiento era algo tan difícil para un chico tan imponente como Derek, no podía achacarlo a simplemente su carácter introvertido.

-Eso que estás diciendo ahora sí que es una soberana estupidez- Acorté los dos pasos que nos separaban y esta vez pude colocar mis manos sobre sus acaloradas mejillas- Con todo eso que me has dicho... ¿Puedo suponer que te gustaría cortejarme?- Hablé sin tapujos intentándome mostrar lo más serio posible.

Él se removió en su lugar ante mi pregunta, pero aún así no habló.

-Der, contéstame por favor- Tiré levemente de su rostro hacia mí acercándonos aún más el uno al otro, lo que debió de envalentonarle, ya que en seguida sentí sus callosas manos encontrar un nuevo refugio en mis caderas y estamparme de nuevo contra aquel árbol.

-Quiero cortejarte, quiero hacerlo- Su frente había acabado apoyada contra la mía mientras susurraba aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y su ceño había vuelto a fruncirse, creando una mueca que denotaba el esfuerzo mental que estaba haciendo para comunicarme aquello, ante lo que no pude evitar sonreír (aunque él no pudiera verme) y pasar mis pulgares sobre sus pómulos.- Pero da igual lo que yo quiera, si tú no lo deseas no hay nada que hablar...- Dicho aquello, intentó separar nuestros rostros, aunque no llegó muy lejos, ya que rápidamente afiancé mi agarre sobre sus mejillas

-Oye, oye... ¿De dónde sacas eso de que yo no lo desee?- Sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante mi pregunta, lo que me hizo reír por su reacción- ¿Qué?... Oh vamos, no me digas que no lo habías notado antes...- Comenté, continuando con esa conversación entre suaves susurros, mientras paseaba mis pulgares esta vez sobre su nariz- El hecho de que me pasase los días pegado a ti como si fuese tu sombra, los apodos tontos, el que esté encaramado a tu brazo continuamente...- Sus ojos, cuyas motas amarillentas habían recuperado su brillo y permitían que poco a poco los tonos grises desaparecieran, inspeccionaban mi rostro una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué no habías dicho nada antes?- Elevé mis hombros en señal de indiferencia ante la pregunta.

-Me sacas cuatro años, y se supone que somos amigos, ¿Cómo ibas a fijarte en alguien como yo si tenías muchos y muchas más omegas y betas donde elegir?

-¿Por eso aceptabas todos esos regalos e insinuaciones...?

Mordí mi labio al mismo tiempo que sentía la punta de mis orejas aumentar de temperatura. Me resultaba vergonzoso hablar de eso.

-Ahora me parece una estupidez- Negué con la cabeza e intenté alejar mis manos de su rostro, sin embargo, sentí una de las suyas retener mi muñeca izquierda mientras que la otra seguía posada sobre mi cadera. Nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse la una con la otra, la suya con su brillo de determinación característico. Lo prefería mil veces antes que el brillo de inseguridad que me había mostrado antes.

-Quiero cortejarte- Reafirmó, mucho más seguro, apretando con delicadeza mi muñeca mientras poco a poco sus dedos se intentaban escurrir hacia mi mano- Si me lo permites...-

Volví a reír, risa provocada por los nervios que me recorrían el estómago (cosa que no hacía falta que él supiera). Aparté mis manos suavemente de su cuerpo para evitar que pensara que le estaba rechazando, y las elevé hasta mi propio cuello, donde deshice el nudo de la cuerda sobre la que pendía el camafeo que me regaló Danny, y lo dejé caer a mis pies.

-Te lo permito

La mano libre de Derek se escabulló hacia mis lumbares y me empujó hacia sus labios, estrellando los míos contra los suyos. Mis falanges ascendieron hacia sus brazos, de donde me sujete fuertemente.

Era la primera vez que daba un beso, y como era de esperar, le correspondí de una forma bastante torpe e vergonzosa. 

Ese primer beso, entre la inexperiencia tanto del alfa (cosa que me calmó infinitamente) como la mía, apenas llegó al minuto, pero daba igual, se lo había dado al alfa y él me lo estaba dando a mí. Teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para aprender a dar mejores besos.

Sentí sus labios cerrarse sobre el mio superior una última vez antes de separase completamente.

Su suave carcajada me hizo abrir los ojos, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que seguían cerrados, y le miré. Tenía la sonrisa más suave y liviana que le había visto hasta entonces. Me fue imposible no soltar alguna broma para hacerle mantener aquella sonrisa tan bonita.

-¿He parecido tan patético como pienso o sólo ha sido mi imaginación?- Una risa dos tonos por encima de lo que estaba habituado a escuchar en Derek revoloteó en mis oídos, y antes de que pudiese acompañarle, sus labios volvieron a envolver los míos durante varios segundos.

-No más que yo- Habló aún teniendo contacto sobre mi boca, su nariz rozó la mía, no sé si por accidente o con toda la intención del mundo, sólo sé que me gustó tanto aquella sensación que me negué a que cesase en ella- Si de verdad vamos a hacer esto, deberías saber que mis regalos puede que no sean tan caros y espectaculares como a lo que te llevan acostumbrando... Pero te prometo que tendrás el mejor cortejo que sea capaz de darte- Su cuerpo terminó de empujarse contra el mío hasta que acabé prácticamente espachurrado entre él y ese bendito árbol, pero en cuanto sentí su rostro esconderse en el hueco entre mi cuello y hombro y su barba acariciarme la piel, dejó de importarme lo más mínimo- De verdad quiero que seas mi omega, y quiero que tú me permitas ser tu alfa.

Mi corazón se rompió un poquito ante aquellas palabras.

Derek no necesitó en ningún momento darme regalos (cosa que no acabó siendo así, por insistencia del alfa) ni hacer ningún tipo de esfuerzo por encima del que usualmente ya hacía por ser él mismo para mantenerme a su lado. Me gustaba su ser gruñón y callado, su honestidad, su dulce modestia, el hecho de que no entendiese las bromas a la primera, su capacidad para escuchar y sin tener que decir gran cosa, hacerme sentir mucho mejor, su lenguaje propio de cejas y gruñidos, sus caleidoscópicos ojos, y esa vulnerabilidad que sólo elegía mostrarme a mí. Por eso sabía que esos sentimientos que decía profesar eran verdaderos, porque elegía dejarse ver débil, sin ser un alfa fuerte y sin corazón como se supone que debía ser, y permitirme sostenerlo únicamente a mí.

No necesitaba hacer nada especial, porque desde hacía tiempo atrás, yo ya me había convertido en su omega y él en mi alfa sin que ninguno nos diésemos cuenta.

El cortejo como tal duró al rededor de tres meses. En la primera etapa, básicamente el alfa intenta mostrarle a su omega que será un buen protector para él y su familia dejando ver sus habilidades físicas: fuerza, rapidez, habilidad para cazar... Durante la primera semana, nunca había visto a Derek trabajar con tanto empeño: cortó más leña que cualquier otro alfa, me trajo animales cazados por él mismo, sin ayuda de nadie durante esos siete días seguidos, e incluso tuvo la fijación continua de competir en lo que fuese con cualquier otro alfa que se le cruzase para mostrarse como el mejor ante mí. Casi parecía un perrito en busca de atención por todos los trucos que había aprendido. Llegó un momento en que tanta testosterona junta comenzó a abrumarme, pero qué puedo decir, cosas de alfas.

Al siguiente mes llegaron los regalos, con un poco de ayuda de Kassia, logramos esconderlos de la vista de nuestros padres en un pequeño baúl que nos había regalado nuestra abuela: en primer lugar estaban las figuritas de madera que con tanto empeño tallaba mi querido azabache, iban desde figuras de pequeños animalitos como como conejos o cervatillos, hasta imitaciones de la luna y las estrellas, Derek cuando quería, podía ser bastante delicado. Más tarde llegaron las "joyas": pequeñas pulseritas de cuerda, las botas de piel de conejo que me había prometido años atrás y collares también de cuerda de la que pendían pequeñas piedras brillantes. Sustituí los regalos caros y verdaderas joyas por simples piezas de cuero, pero no podía estar más feliz con eso. No usé nada con tanto orgullo y deseando que todo el mundo lo viera (a excepción de mis padres) en toda mi vida.

El último mes era el momento de la elección, donde el omega finalmente decidía si el alfa sería el proveedor adecuado para él y sus futuros hijos y si aceptaba pasar a formar parte de su familia y abandonar la suya propia.

Creo que es obvio cual fue la respuesta.

Normalmente también era el momento de hablar con los padres del omega, principalmente un padre o madre alfa o beta, para que dieran su bendición a la pareja (si no había aceptación por su parte, no había nada que hacer), pero me dio completamente igual. Yo era quien se iba a casar con Derek, quería que esa decisión fuese únicamente mía, a quien le correspondía decidir, sin embargo, las cosas no funcionaban así de fácil, y esa situación de relación en secreto, no tardó en llegar a su fin.

[...]

Final de agosto. Los días comenzaban a acortarse a pasos agigantados y las tardes empezaban a ser más frescas que de costumbre, el fin del verano estaba cerca.

A pesar de todo, aún existían momentos en los que podías acurrucarte en el cálido sol de las primeras horas del día y vestir con prendas livianas y de manga corta sin necesidad de tener que cubrirte por la fría brisa del norte, como aquella mañana, en la que nos habíamos escabullido de la vista de todos (como ya era costumbre) y decidimos tumbarnos a la sombra de un enorme pino.

Yo sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de éste, me dedicaba a peinar los rebeldes cabellos negros del alfa, cuya cabeza reposaba sobre mi regazo mientras dormitaba cual gato doméstico. Se encontraba boca abajo, con uno de sus brazos también extendiéndose sobre mis piernas y prácticamente cubriendo toda mi extremidad inferior, pero no me importaba en absoluto, me gustaba verle así de relajado y sin ese intimidante, aunque para mí adorable, ceño fruncido en su rostro.

Apenas pude pasarme algunos minutos haciendo divertidos peinados en la cabellera de mi compañero mientras guardaba su sueño, cuando éste se despertó de golpe en total posición de ataque. Tal parecía un verdadero gato que habían arrebatado de su precioso sueño, que sólo le faltaba la cola erizada y mostrar los dientes. Rápidamente se levanto de mi regazo, de paso asustándome, y se colocó de cuclillas ya listo para ponerse de pie.

-¿Cuánto llevamos aquí? ¿Cuánto llevo durmiendo? Tenemos que volver ya

-Oye oye...- Me acerqué hacia su tenso cuerpo y tomé sus manos entre las mías- Tranquilo Der... Apenas caíste dormido hace unos instantes, tenemos tiempo de sobra, no te preocupes- Comenté riendo mientras tiraba de él para que volviera a acercarse.

-¿Unos instantes? Dios... Realmente me pareció haber dormido por horas- En lugar de acercar su cuerpo al mío, acabó tirando él de mí haciéndonos caer a ambos, él sobre su espalda y yo acabando sobre su pecho, provocando que soltara un pequeño sonido de susto en el proceso- ¿En serio han sido sólo unos instantes?

Me acomodé mejor sobre su cuerpo, metiéndome entre sus piernas y reposando mi oído sobre la zona donde su corazón se encontraba. El sonido constante del bombeo de sangre y los cálidos rayos del sol mañamero eran lo único que necesitaba para dejarme en calma total.

-Mmh- Respondí de forma afirmativa mientras acurrucaba mi cabeza sobre su pectoral, ahora siendo yo el que más se asemejaba a un felino. La única respuesta que obtuve de vuelta fue una en forma de gruñido que hizo retumbar su pecho, provocándome una agradable sensación en la mejilla que tenía apoyada. El calorcito sobre mi espalda y la comodidad del cuerpo de Derek debajo de mí me estaba comenzando a dar sueño a mí también.- ¿No dormiste bien anoche?- Pregunté al mismo tiempo que mis palabras se opacaban al salírseme un bostezo.

-Sin más, como cualquier otro día- Comentó despreocupadamente.

-Mmh... Quizá estabas algo inquieto, ayer fue luna llena

-¿Lo dices por lo del lobo?- Asentí refregando de nuevo mi cabeza contra él- No, no es por eso, estoy tan acostumbrado a eso como cualquiera- Sentí sus dedos dar leves caricias sobre mi brazo, lo que me provocaban ligeras cosquillas, aunque sin llegar a ser molestas. Eran como pequeñas hormiguitas paseando sobre mí.

-¿No te da miedo pasar las noches solo?- Obviamente el ojiverde no tenía otra opción, él se encargaba de cuidar el cobertizo comunal de los leñadores en las noches, y al ser el único que no tenía una familia con la que resguardarse, lo hacía solo.

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros sin cesar los mimos sobre mi piel.- No tengo muchas más opciones

Me abofeteé mentalmente tras escuchar su respuesta, ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

-Perdón, debería pensar antes de hablar- Me disculpé elevando mi cabeza para poder mirarle. Derek se limitó a dejar entrever la sombra de una sonrisa y pincharme levemente en la mejilla izquierda dando a entender que no estaba enfadado.

Todo el mundo hacía eso de pellizcarme las mejillas desde prácticamente siempre, según madre, son suaves y regordetas, es imposible resistirse a pincharlas, eran como las de una ardilla.

-Quita esos ojos de cervatillo, anda- Fruncí el ceño ante eso.

-Ojos de cervatillo, mejillas de ardilla... ¡Estoy harto de que me compareis con animales!- Sentí su pecho retumbar por la carcajada que le había provocado.

-Deja de mirarme con esos ojos enormes de cervatillo asustado y pararé de hacerlo- Gruñí al más puro estilo Derek Hale y volví a recostarme sobre él.

Nos pasamos un largo rato allí tirados, tomando el sol y cabeceando de vez en cuando. 

-Ayer estuve hablando con tu padre- Comentó de repente, su mano se había movido desde mi brazo hasta la muñeca, donde poco a poco seguía avanzando hasta llegar a mis dedos.

-Sí, es lo que suele hacer, hablar con gente- Sentí un leve golpecito en mi nuca propinado por su mano libre.

-No te burles- Reí ante su respuesta y terminé entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos.

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo? Si se puede saber

-Me comentó que le preocupaba un poco que ya tuvieses 18 y que aún no hubieses elegido a ningún pretendiente- El movimiento de mi pulgar sobre su mano se detuvo al escuchar su tono más serio que el de hace unos instantes. Elevé mi rostro y la expresión relajada que le había observado momentos atrás era sustituida por una más neutra, con su ceño levemente fruncido y sus labios apretados en una línea recta.

-¿Te dijo algo más?

-No, solamente eso, que le preocupaba que no encuentres un alfa que cuide de ti cuando él ya no esté- Elevé la mirada ante esas palabras y me senté sobre sus muslos, haciendo que el azabache también acabase sentado sobre la fina hierba.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio después de eso, rehuyendo de los ojos del otro y perdidos en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Hacía casi dos años que había aceptado a Derek como mi alfa y él a mí como su omega. A ojos de la aldea nos manteníamos igual que siempre, como dos amigos de la infancia que les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, nada más, incluso nuestros encuentros apenas variaron de lo que hacíamos antes, la única diferencia es que ahora nos pasábamos gran parte del tiempo acurrucados, escondidos del resto, y en ocasiones, dándonos besos que podrán considerarse demasiado subidos de tono, ¿Pero que íbamos a hacer? Éramos compañeros, jóvenes e inexpertos, y a pesar de que nuestras discusiones tontas, bromas y burlas entre nosotros se mantuviesen intactas, nos era imposible no querer mantener un contacto físico constante.

A pesar de todo, nunca llegamos más allá que unos cuantos besos demasiado pasionales (con el tiempo, mi querido azabache había aprendido a besarme de tal forma que me dejaba con las piernas temblando y una necesidad de tenerlo empotrado contra mi cuerpo una y otra vez). Puede que ya nos estuviésemos saltando bastantes normas no escritas, pero el hecho de llegar a la intimidad antes del matrimonio, me parecía un paso demasiado importante como para no tomárnoslo en serio. Derek no tubo ninguna objeción, sería la primera vez para los dos, y a pesar de que ambos ya estábamos bastante ansiosos por hacerlo, me parecía un paso demasiado importante como para precipitarme.

¿El problema? Que para llegar a eso, primero debíamos casarnos, y para casarnos, debíamos tener el consentimiento de mis padres, el cual se solía dar durante el último mes de cortejo, cosa que nunca había ocurrido. No es que me avergonzara de Derek como para no querer presentarlo como mi alfa ante padre y madre, pero sí sabía que eso no les sentaría demasiado bien, especialmente a madre, quien siempre solía decir "no hay peor sueldo que el de un leñador, ni se os ocurra casaros con uno"... Y bueno, realmente me aterrorizaba la idea de que me prohibiesen volver a ver al ojiverde.

El dinero era un factor muy importante a la hora de establecer una unión, en este caso, el alfa era quien debía hacerse cargo de todos los detalles de la ceremonia, lo que costaba la mayoría de las veces el sueldo de tres meses, y conociendo la situación de Derek, era más bien imposible en estos momentos, además de que obviamente, tras eso, también debía tener el poder adquisitivo suficiente para mantener a su esposo o esposa e hijos. 

Así que teniendo todo esto en cuenta, entre los dos llegamos al acuerdo de que mantendríamos nuestra relación en secreto hasta que obtuvíesemos el dinero suficiente para costearnos la boda y poder vivir dignamente. Lamentablemente, dos años de ahorro continuo aún no nos era suficiente.

-Quizá es el momento- Las palabras salieron de mi garganta sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. Derek me miró escuchando atentamente- Quiero decir... Si está preocupado porque ningún alfa pueda cuidarme ¿Qué mejor forma de animarle que enseñándole que ya lo tengo desde hace tiempo?- Sentí como se tensó bajo mi cuerpo y sus puños se cerraron sobre la hierba fresca.

-Aún no tenemos el dinero suficiente... ¿Estás seguro?- Inclinó el tronco hasta que su rostro quedó a centímetros del mío. 

-Yo... Creo que si ven lo feliz que soy a tu lado, no les importe darnos un poco más de tiempo hasta celebrar la boda- Comenté entre risas nerviosas. Si padre había sacado el tema con Derek, quiere decir que él y madre estaban realmente preocupados ¿No era ese el momento más oportuno para contárselo?

Ante eso, me levantó prácticamente en volandas y de un momento a otro ya estaba tirando de mi mano mientras nos acercábamos corriendo de vuelta a la aldea.

Íbamos a hacerlo. Íbamos a decirle a mis padres lo nuestro. La euforia se me arremolinaba en el estómago como si de una tormenta de verano se tratase.

-Te estás volviendo lento Der- Bromeé adelantándole sin soltarme de su mano. Oí su risa a mi espalda y supe que él tenía la misma mezcla de miedo y alegría que yo.

Finalmente llegamos de nuevo a la aldea, nos acercábamos a la zona donde los leñadores trabajaban. Lo mejor sería que padre se enterase antes que madre.

Sus brazos rodearon mi cintura y me apegó contra su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sus labios se cernieron justo detrás de mi oído dejándome un pequeñísimo beso.

-D-Der... ¿S-se puede saber qué haces, idiota?- Pregunté aferrándome a sus antebrazos y con la voz levemente consumida por el jadeo que me provocaron sus gestos. Estábamos protegidos entre los árboles que rodeaban la zona con la seguridad de que nadie nos veía.

-Te quiero, pase lo que pase- Susurró sobre mi sien derecha apretándome un poco más fuerte. Podía ser un gruñón, la mayor parte del tiempo lo era, pero también era un alfa sumamente dulce cuando se lo proponía. 

-Y yo a ti, pase lo que pase- Respondí aceptando la caricia propinada por sus labios sobre mi piel.

-Ahí está- Habló de repente sacándome de mi ensoñación. Se refería a mi padre, quien acababa de colarse en nuestro campo visual y se disponía a tomar un hacha y continuar con sus actividades del día.-Vamos- Me solté de su abrazo y salí de nuestro refugio de árboles con el azabache a mis espaldas.

-Padre- Llamé su atención cuando llegamos a su lado, él se giró y dejó el hacha apoyada contra un tronco cortado.

-Mieczyslaw, tu madre y yo estábamos buscándote, tenemos que hablar contigo de algo importante- Su mirada se dirigía en todo momento a Derek, a pesar de que sus palabras se focalizaban en mí.

Con el paso de los años, padre había tomado bastante confianza con Derek (toda la que éste podía ofrecerle a la gente con su complejo de estatua malhumorada) y su relación casi era como la del hijo alfa que nunca tuvo. Muchos alfas cuando envejecen, toman bajo su protección a alfas más jóvenes para instruirles y enseñarles, y en este caso, padre había escogido al mismo Derek. Eso era buena señal ¿No? Los futuros suegro y yerno al menos se llevaban bien.

-En un segundo, antes yo tengo que contaros algo también...- Mi mano viajó hacia mi espalda en un intento de tomar la de Derek y colocarle a mi lado.

Había ensayado un millón de veces lo que tenía pensado contarles cuando se enterasen de lo de Derek: "Pues veréis, vuestro hijo omega más pequeño lleva unido a su compañero, un alfa y cuatro años mayor que él, durante más o menos dos años. Ya nos besábamos mucho antes de que el cortejo acabase y más de una vez me ha visto hasta por encima de la rodilla al subirme la falda del vestido... Es leñador, no tiene dinero suficiente para pagar la boda y tampoco tiene casa propia. Ah sí, y es Derek Hale, el huérfano de la aldea."

Sin embargo, no tuve la oportunidad de soltar cualquiera de aquellas tonterías, ya que antes si quiera de que pudiese abrir la boca, madre ya se estaba acercando a nosotros con dos hombres siguiéndola.

-¡Mieczyslaw! Cariño ¿Dónde andabas metido? Te hemos estado buscando toda la mañana- Habló rápidamente mientras quitaba suciedad inexistente de mi cara con su dedo ensalivado.

-Madre, para por favor... Estuve con Derek... Pero bueno, eso ahora da igual, tengo que contaros algo muy importante a padre y a ti

-Oh mira, tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante- Como era obvio, mi progenitora ignoró totalmente lo que me disponía a decirle y se giró para acercar aquellos dos individuos- Mira, este es Rafael Mccall, es comerciante y herrero, ha estado bastante alejado de Beacon Hills durante estos años- Ante mí se presentó un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros, peinados hacia atrás, con piel bronceada y ojos color tierra. Por su envergadura y lo cuidado de sus ropas, estaba por apostar que era un alfa.

-Mieczyslaw, encantado de conocerte, tu madre me ha hablado maravillosamente bien de ti- Tomó mi mano y la acercó hasta sus labios depositando un suave beso sobre mis nudillos en forma de saludo. Su despampanante sonrisa y su oscura mirada denotaban que era un conquistador nato.

Sentí el cuerpo de Derek tensarse a mi espalda.

-Y este es su hijo Scott- El señor Mccall soltó mi mano con delicadeza dejando paso a su compañero. 

El tal Scott cumplía bien con el título de hijo de su padre, había heredado su morena piel, su cabello castaño, aunque más corto que el de Rafael, y sus ojos, más oscuros en comparación, pero con un brillo mucho más inocente que el de su progenitor. Más bien me parecía estar viendo a los ojos de un perrito que a los de un alfa, como supuse que era. Incluso el lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo era adorable. 

Sin apartar sus ojos de los míos tomó mi otra mano, y repitiendo la acción, la acercó a sus labios y dejó un beso en mis nudillos.- Encantado de conocerte, Mieczyslaw

Si me pareció escuchar un levísimo gruñido, no negaría que fue del azabache tras de mí.

-¡Maravilloso! Ahora que ya nos conocemos todos, ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa, verdad Noah? Ahí podremos hablar más tranquilos. Vamos cariño- Madre me rodeó con uno de sus brazos y prácticamente me empujo en dirección contraria a la de Derek, alejándome de él.

-P-pero madre, yo tenía que...

-Puede esperar cielo, esto es importante- Hizo caso omiso y continuó tirando de mí con ambos alfas a nuestro lado. En un intento de dar marcha atrás, giré la cabeza y vi a Derek parado en el mismo sitio, con la mirada fija en todo y en nada, y con la mano de padre sobre uno de sus hombros.

-Lo siento Derek- Me pareció leer de los labios de mi progenitor

[...]

3 meses habían pasado desde aquello.

Era una mañana oscura de noviembre. El invierno se acercaba.

Aquel día me levanté con pereza y cierta melancolía, acompañando al cielo gris y tormentoso. No me molesté en peinarme, salté de la cama, me atavié con mi vestido más calentito, el de color azul cielo, y salí de casa sin mirar atrás.

Hacía horas que el resto de la aldea ya estaba en pie y trabajando, y cierto ojiverde de pelo azabache, no era la excepción. Me escabullí entre los frondosos árboles que enmarcaban la zona de trabajo de los leñadores, escondiéndome entre cada árbol y arbusto para evitar miradas indeseadas, hasta dar con el alfa que buscaba.

Le veía perfil. Cortaba madera con movimientos limpios y precisos, sin malgastar fuerza innecesaria. Su rostro con una expresión tan fría como la del metal del hacha que portaba.

Sus movimientos, continuos y toscos, mostrando lo mucho que había mejorado con los años en su oficio, me hicieron volver la vista atrás y recordar que los niños buenos como yo no cazan conejos, ni se adentran en el bosque solos... Pero desde que éramos pequeños, él siempre se las arreglaba para que yo quisiera saltarme las reglas.

-¡Derek, a comer, los árboles no van a moverse de aquí!- La voz divertida de otro hombre hizo detener sus movimientos, clavó el hacha en el tronco recién cortado, y se alejó para conseguir el trozo de pan que alguna de las omegas estaba repartiendo entre los leñadores. Era mi oportunidad.

Tomé su hacha y volví a esconderme tras los tenebrosos árboles. En menos de un minuto, Derek estaba de vuelta, con la hogaza de pan entre las manos y los ojos curiosos en busca del arma que había dejado hacía un momento. Dejó caer el alimento, y se metió entre los árboles. Pronto se acercó a uno de nuestros claros favoritos, esa mañana cubierto de una espesa niebla, y se detuvo en el medio de éste, escudriñando el ambiente como si fuera un verdadero depredador.

En ese instante salí de mi escondite con su querida hacha en las manos. Su expresión cambió, y probablemente fuese simplemente mi imaginación, pero me gusta pensar que los ojos le brillaron un poquito más al verme aparecer.

Su expresión cambió, y probablemente fuese simplemente mi imaginación, pero me gusta pensar que los ojos le brillaron un poquito más al verme  
Sus pies se movieron y avanzaron hasta mí. Había apoyado el mango del hacha sobre el suelo y la mantenía sujetada por la hoja, cuidando de no cortarme.

-Dámela- Una media sonrisa se mostró en sus labios mientras extendía la mano.

-¿Y tú qué me das a cambio?- Respondí de la misma forma, jugueteando con el arma.

Dio los últimos pasos que nos separaban y cambió su expresión a una más fría, su característica coraza.

-No deberías estar aquí

-¿Por qué no?- Elevé el rostro para poder verle a los ojos.

Hizo una pausa antes de responder, inspeccionado mi rostro y buscando respuestas a las miles de preguntas que aún ni había formulado y podía leer dentro de mis ojos.

-Te van a casar con Scott Mccall, no es bueno que te vean con otros alfas- Mi sonrisa cayó y junto a ella el hacha, haciendo un ruido seco contra el suelo. 

Durante aquellos tres meses nuestros encuentros fueron prácticamente inexistentes. Yo debía mantenerme alejado de cualquier otro posible pretendiente, ya se me había elegido uno sin consultarme antes, y como es obvio, el hecho de que te vayan a casar con otro, afectó hasta la médula a nuestra relación.

-Al final mi madre consiguió lo que quería, dinero- Comenté, lo más despreocupadamente que pude, mientras rodeaba uno de los árboles cercanos.

-Y Scott a ti- Habló a mi espalda, siguiendo mis pasos.

-¿Y qué hacemos?- Me di la vuelta de golpe y le encaré. El tono que había llevado durante toda la conversación cambió a uno totalmente serio.

-¿Quieres casarte con él?- Respondió él de igual forma, acercándose más de lo que se consideraría correcto en nuestras circunstancias.

-Derek, ya sabes que no- Hablé casi con incredulidad ante sus palabras. Él se limitó a reír con, hasta cinismo me atrevería a decir, y volvió a alejarse.

-Pues demuéstramelo- Comenzó a caminar marcha atrás y a extender sus brazos para dar más énfasis en su discurso.

-¿Cómo?- Lancé mi pregunta envuelta en un tono de evidente sarcasmo.

-Huye conmigo- Contestó simple y llanamente, volviendo a reducir el espacio entre nuestros cuerpos.

-¿A dónde?- Pregunté, con esperanza ante el sueño roto que me ofrecía el chico de ojos verdes.

-A donde tú quieras- Pasó por mi lado y rodeándome se colocó a mi espalda- Al mar- Su cabeza se agachó y se colocó a la altura de mi oído- A la ciudad- Suspiró con aire caliente en mi pómulo durante menos de un segundo, antes de continuar con sus pasos y acabar la vuelta al rededor de mi cuerpo- A la montaña...- Finalmente, volvió a colocarse frente a mí- ¿Tienes miedo?

-No- La sonrisa que se me formó ante sus palabras fue opacada por el grito que se me escapó al sentir como tomó mis caderas y empujo nuestros cuerpos sobre el suelo.

Acabé tumbado sobre las miles de hojas secas que el otoño había dejado atrás con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo y sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza.

-¿En serio? ¿Dejarías tu hogar? ¿A tu familia? ¿Toda tu vida?- Su sonrisa desvergonzada no fue capaz de ocultar el brillo triste de sus ojos al formular todas aquellas preguntas, y ni siquiera sus iris de un desgarrado tono verde y de mil pinceladas más de amarillo, marrón y negro, conseguían ocultar que él mismo ya había dejado de tener fe desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Sería capaz de todo por estar contigo- Dije con toda la certeza que existía en mi cuerpo, porque aún a día de hoy, sé que esas palabras, son la mayor verdad que he dicho.

¿Estaba de verdad dispuesto a escapar con Derek? 

Por supuesto.

La comisura izquierda de su labio no pudo contenerse, y se levó mostrándome la sombra de una media sonrisa. 

Rápidamente se levantó, dejándome libre y permitiéndome ponerme en pie también. Una vez sobre mis dos piernas, no dudé en golpear su pecho, sabiendo que no tendría ningún efecto sobre él, como venganza por haberme tirado al suelo.

Echaba de menos esos momentos de risas y "peleas".

-Hagamos algo entonces- Su mano se deslizo sobre el lateral de mi cuello y me acarició con afecto la barbilla. Si hubiese sido un gato, estoy seguro de que en ese momento me habría puesto a ronronear.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la derecha, y tras ellos los míos, viendo como dos tranquilos caballos se alimentaban de la hierba de la zona.

-Llevaríamos medio día cabalgando cuando se dieran cuenta- Comenté inquisitivamente y totalmente seguro de mis palabras.

Su rostro se giró hacia el mio y antes de que me quisiera dar cuenta, su boca se cernía sobre la mía. Sin haberme tocado aún con sus labios, ya me tenía boqueando como un pez en busca de agua.

-Te echo una carrera- Susurró sobre mi boca, con una media sonrisa.

Tramposo.

Le empujé y salí corriendo ganando escasa ventaja mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas algo alejadas. Estaba totalmente dispuesto a escapar con él a donde fuese, y cuando llegásemos, le mandaría una carta a mi familia y amigos, despidiéndome de ellos y explicándoles porqué hacía todo aquello.

Pronto sus pasos acelerados retumbaron junto a los míos, sin embargo, justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar las riendas de uno de los blancos corceles que nos aguardaban, las campanas de la iglesia comenzaron a retumbar en nuestros oídos.

¿Campanas? ¿En un día de diario? ¿A esas horas?

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa.

-El lobo- Susurré sin apenas respiración.


	3. III

Tímidos rayos de sol atravesaban las nubes del cielo para en seguida ocultarse de nuevo de la vista de todos nosotros, manteniendo aquel día oscuro y lleno de sombras.

Caminando rápidamente volvimos a adentrarnos en la aldea. Ni me molesté en esperar a que Derek alcanzara mi paso, desde que escuché la primera campanada, un mal presentimiento que comenzaba a asfixiarme se me había instalado en el pecho.

Cuando se hacían sonar las campanas en días que no fuera un domingo y a horas tan tempranas como aquella, era señal de algún tipo de catástrofe. La noche pasada no había habido tormentas, ni habíamos recibido el ataque de bandidos, ni nada por el estilo, por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa: Una muerte, y, desde hacía años, las únicas causas que se nos venían a la cabeza a cualquier habitante de Beacon Hills que fuesen responsables de una muerte, eran los ataques por parte del lobo.

La plaza de la aldea estaba vacía, al igual que las calles, así que guiándome por el sonido de los gritos y voces de la gente, seguí avanzando hasta la zona de siembra, donde los agricultores tenían sus campos de trigo prácticamente desiertos ante la venida del invierno. Moviéndome entre las construcciones de paja y madera donde se guardaban los frutos obtenidos en las cosechas, seguí las oleadas de gente que se arremolinaban entre sí como animalillos asustados intentando escapar de su depredador.

Ya ni estaba seguro de donde había quedado Derek, pero sabía que me seguía, quizá algo alejado y empujado por el resto de personas, pero estaba ahí.

-Ha vuelto a matar... Se ha incumplido el pacto- Frente a mí visualicé a mi querida Lydia, con su largo cabello pelirrojo, ardiente como las llamaradas de fuego de las antorchas que prendíamos en las noches para protegernos de la oscuridad, y ataviada con uno de sus alegres vestidos amarillos como el sol de verano. Ese vestido de la omega era lo único que parecía alegrar el tenebroso ambiente.

Estaba hablando con su abuela, una vieja alfa, con la que vivía junto con su hermano pequeño desde que sus padres murieron debido a una de las muchas epidemias a las que nuestra aldea se tubo que enfrentar. A su lado se encontraba mi otra gran amiga, Erica, una beta, con su rubio cabello recogido en una suave trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y cubierta con una gruesa capa de piel que la protegía del fuerte viento que comenzó a soplar en aquellos instantes. Junto a ella, estaba Jackson, otro beta, también protegido por fuertes ropas de piel mientras observaba con recelo a todo aquello que le rodeaba. Aquel rubio cobrizo fue el primero en verme llegar.

-Pero el lobo...- La mirada de la rubia se cruzó rápidamente con la mía- Lo ha roto...

Mi respiración agitada por la caminata interrumpió sus palabras. Acabé colocándome frente a ellos y les miré sucesivamente a cada uno.

-¿Quién? Decídmelo- Mi voz salió temblorosa y con un tono por encima de lo normal. El peso extra en mi pecho comenzaba a subir por mi garganta.

-T-tu hermana...- La voz de Lydia salió en un susurro, casi como un sueño. Tanto ella como Erica intentaron acercarse a mí, sabía que tenían muchas cosas que decirme, pero ni siquiera las dejé aproximarse cuando pasé entre ellas para entrever lo que intentaban esconder tras sus espaldas.- ¡Stiles espera!

Avancé un par de pasos y descubrí a mis padres, abrazos el uno al otro tras una de esas pobres construcciones de paja.

-¡Madre! ¡Padre!- Ambos giraron sus rostros hacia mí. Las blancas manos de mi madre apretujaban un pequeño pañuelo negro mientras que gruesos lagrimones caían por sus enrojecidas mejillas, no sé si por el frío viento o por el llanto. Los brazos de mi padre prácticamente sujetaban todo su peso, pues bien parecía haber perdido todas las fuerzas entre los leves gimoteos que aún soltaba. La expresión del alfa era huidiza, y no me quedó otra opción que seguir el camino que sus ojos gachos me indicaban frente a él. Sin apenas esfuerzo, meció hacia atrás el cuerpo de mi progenitora ataviada con un grueso manto y me mostró lo que todo el mundo ahí presente admiraba con pavor.

Un cuerpo inerte.

El cuerpo inerte de Kassia.

Mis labios se abrieron intentando dejar escapar todas las emociones que se me arremolinaron en el estómago en aquel momento, sin embargo, no escuché nada. Pude haber jadeado sin que apenas se hubiese oído, o haber soltado un grito desgarrador, no lo sé, de lo único que fui consciente, es de que como mis pies se movieron solos hasta el lugar donde mi pobre hermana estaba postrada, fría, sola, sin vida; de cómo mis rodillas fallaron y di un golpe seco a su lado, acercando mis manos a sus mejillas, en otros momentos bronceadas y con un par de cautivadores hoyuelos, ahora con una palidez mayor incluso que la mía. Cuando mis dedos la rozaron, miles de clavos comenzaron a hundirse en mi cuerpo, desde la cadera, ascendiendo por mi espalda, muy despacio, al mismo tiempo en que el mundo se me iba cayendo encima, pasando por mi cuello y terminando en la nuca, dejándome una sensación de dolor y malestar la cual no tuve otra forma de dejar salir que chillando desesperadamente el nombre de mi hermana mayor para que no me dejase solo.

-Kassia...¡KASSIA! ¡K-Kassia!...- Zarandeé sus hombros intentando despertarla del sueño en el que se encontraba para que así dejase de reírse de mí con aquella macabra broma, pero lo único que conseguí fue agitar levemente su delgado cuerpo, no recibiendo una respuesta a cambio y haciendo que su cabeza reposase de lado debido al brusco movimiento.- N-no, no, no...- Allí tendida, con su cobrizo cabello extendido sobre la hierba cubierta de escarcha, con un vestido granate, su favorito, su expresión relajada y sus labios comenzando a tomar un tono violeta, parecía una princesa dormida y encerrada en un sopor del que no saldría jamás.

Tenía mucho frío, las lágrimas se me congelaban en las mejillas y el viento no ayudaba a que mi llanto cesara. Me agaché y reposé mi mejilla sobre su pecho, con alguna esperanza de sentir aunque fuese un último latido, una respiración entrecortada, algo de calor humano, cualquiera cosa.

Nada. Eso era todo lo que oía. El interior de Kassia estaba en silencio, vacío, igual que ahora lo estaba mi corazón.

La tela de su vestido se empapaba de agua por mi culpa, de sangre ya lo estaba, y a lo que pronto se le unieron los pequeños copos de nieve que comenzaron a bajar la temperatura de mi cuerpo aún más rápido. Sólo quería quedarme allí quieto, junto a aquel cuerpo, haciéndole compañía a alguien que ya no estaba conmigo.

Los leves rayos de luz que minutos antes habían jugueteado con la nubes, se habían resguardado definitivamente dejando a Beacon Hills a la merced del frío, y del lobo.

[...]

No pudimos realizarle a mi hermana un entierro en condiciones, hacía mucho frío y la nieve lo dificultó todo. Llevamos su cuerpo hasta casa, la lavamos, volvimos a colocarle su vestido favorito, le peinamos el cabello y le colocamos una pequeña corona de flores secas sobre la cabeza. Siempre dijo que la usaría el día de su boda, pero eso ya nunca sería posible.

Horas más tarde, algunas personas se habían acercado a nuestro hogar para darnos el pésame y despedirse por última vez de Kassia. La habíamos colocado en un lecho de madera cubierto con mantas y rodeado de velas que yo procuraba encender cada cierto tiempo, el día se había tornado oscuro y dentro de casa aún más.

Mi padre descansaba sentado a un lado de su hija mayor con una botella en la mano, dando un trago tras otro, intentando ahogar las penas. Madre se había colocado a su lado, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de su compañero intentando darse consuelo mutuo. Los dos pares de ojos clavados en la hija que se les había escapado de las manos.

En el otro extremo de la habitación se encontraban Erica, Lydia y el joven hermano de ésta, Cloth, quienes habían llegado hacía rato para ayudarme a velar por mi hermana.

Pronto sentí los brazos de la pelirroja abrazarme por la espalda mientras seguía ocupado procurando mantener vivas las llamas de las velas. Una de mis manos se posó sobre uno de sus antebrazos y lo apreté con cariño. "Gracias", susurré aún sin darme la vuelta. El joven beta apareció en ese momento a mi lado tendiéndome un pequeño muñeco hecho con ramitas de esparto.

-Gracias Cloth- El chico se limitó a sonreírme tiernamente mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos pellizcándose la piel al rededor de las uñas. Cloth no era un chico normal, desde pequeño había sido diferente al resto, tenía muchas dificultades para hablar, generalmente se limitaba a soltar pequeños sonidos y risotadas escandalosas cuando algo le hacía verdadera gracia, y tampoco era muy hábil en lo que a nivel físico se refiere, era bastante torpe, no era de extrañar verle tropezarse con sus propios pies. 

La gente siempre lo tachó como el tonto de la aldea, incluso, cuando aún no era más que un pobre niño de cuatro años, ya había quien hablaba de él como el "endemoniado" al ver su extraño comportamiento: no se relacionaba apenas con el resto de niños o gente en general, y tenía muchas más dificultades que el resto para aprender hasta las cosas más básicas. Llegaron incluso a querer expulsarlo de la aldea al considerarlo como un castigado por los dioses al obsequiarle con aquella "locura" como la denominaban, sin embargo, Lydia y sus padres nunca se apartaron del lado del niño, y le defendieron a capa y espada ante cualquiera que se les pusiera por delante, aunque esto no hizo que la fama que ya se le había impuesto al joven se esfumase como si nada. Tanto la pelirroja como yo, estábamos convencidos de que el beta no era para nada tonto, al contrario, era muy listo, se pasaba horas dibujando, construyendo figuras como la que me acababa de regalar o jugando a las cartas y aprendiendo a hacer trucos de magia que le enseñaban algunos comerciantes en su paso por Beacon Hills. Cloth simplemente aprendía de manera diferente al resto, nada más.

Unos fuertes golpes resonaron en la puerta. Madre se acercó a abrir permitiendo pasar a nuestro hogar a una anciana que portaba algo entre sus manos seguida por dos hombres.

-Señora Mccall, pase por favor

-Claudia, mi más sentido pésame

-Gracias...

La conversación entre aquella mujer y mi madre pasó a un segundo plano cuando me di cuenta de quiénes se trataban. La familia Mccall al completo: Scott, su padre y su abuela. Sin querer mediar palabra con el que sería mi esposo, me apresuré a subir las escaleras que conducían al piso de arriba, donde se encontraba el dormitorio. A pesar de que no existía ninguna pared o muro que separase ambas estancias y que seguía ante la atenta mirada de mi prometido y futuro suegro, me sentía más seguro arropado en la cama que Kassia y yo compartimos, compartíamos.

-Hola Scott- Escuché la voz de Lydia saludándole, intentando mejorar la impresión que yo acababa de darle al alfa.

-Señoritas- Respondió éste haciendo una reverencia ente la rubia y la pelirroja.

-Kassia era una buena chica- Ese era Rafael, quien había estrechado la mano de padre en un gesto de fría cortesía, casi por compromiso.

Los pasos apresurados de mi progenitora retumbaron sobre la escalera acerándose hacia mí. Finalmente llegó junto a la cama y se sentó a mi lado reposando su mano sobre mi rodilla.

-Es tu prometido ahora- Susurró en mi oído mientras que ninguno de los dos apartábamos la vista del moreno en el piso de abajo.- Ha venido a presentar sus condolencias...

-Pero si apenas lo conozco- La interrumpí abruptamente sintiendo como la voz me temblaba y los ojos se me encharcaban de lágrimas. Su otra mano se posicionó en mi mejilla intentando calmarme.

-Ya lo conocerás- Tomó mi mano izquierda apretándola con ese cariño maternal tan característico en los omegas- Ahora, baja ahí, por favor  


Elevé la mirada de mi regazo al momento en que los ojos del alfa lo hacían en mi dirección, no pude aguantar mucho aquella lucha sin sentido, así que acabé agachando la cabeza de nuevo.

La expresión de Scott se endureció, decepcionado una vez más. Apretó los labios y se tragó el orgullo herido de alfa que portaba consigo al ser rechazado, de nuevo, por su futuro omega.

-Noah, ven con nosotros a la taberna, dejemos a las omegas llorar en paz- Esa proposición fue respondida por un pequeño gruñido de Erica, quien no soportaba que la tratasen de algo que no era. Ella era una beta, no una omega, ya bastante la ninguneaban los hombres betas como para que ahora también los alfas lo hicieran.

Los ojos de Scott volvieron a mirarme una última vez, suplicando que por favor no le humillara más como alfa, sin embargo, tenía el corazón demasiado roto como para tener que fingir sonrisas vacías como tantas veces lo había hecho aquellos últimos meses.

Padre se colocó su manto de piel, y el trío de alfas abandonó la casa en completo silencio.

-Y-yo también... Q-quiero ir- Cloth habló intentando acercarse a la puerta, buscando integrarse entre las figuras de poder que había observado, pero fue rápidamente detenido por Lydia.

-No, tú te quedas.

Únicamente permanecimos madre, yo, los dos hermanos, Erica y la abuela de Scott, quien se santiguaba ante el cuerpo de Kassia en señal de respeto.

En ese momento sentí la dulce mano de mi madre acariciarme el cabello lentamente, y pasando algunos mechones detrás de mi oreja, como ella sabía que me gustaba.

-Yo tampoco quería a tu padre cuando nos casamos- La oí susurrar de nuevo- Estaba... Enamorada de otro hombre- Aquello me hizo girar el rostro para verla a los ojos, y comprobar que todo aquello que me decía era verdad. Podía ver el fuego de la lumbre que habíamos prendido reflejado en sus iris castaños- Pero al final llegué a quererle... Y él me dio, dos hijos preciosos...- La voz se le entrecortó en aquel momento y se agarró a mí con fuerza, mientras sentía como el hombro de mi vestido se empapaba por las lágrimas de mi desconsolada madre.

[...]

La nieve continuaba cayendo sin cesar sobre aquella pequeña aldea perdida entre las montañas. Los alfas y hombres betas adultos poco a poco iban arremolinándose en la sala de reuniones que comenzaba a llenarse ante la llegada de todos ellos.

-Deberíamos estar agradecidos

-Vamos padre Jordan...- Aún recuerdo cuando el padre Jordan había llegado a Beacon Hills, todavía siendo yo un niño. Era un joven sacerdote, beta, venido de la ciudad con el objetivo de intentar evangelizar a las pocas aldeas como la nuestra que continuaban adorando a sus ancestrales dioses, como ellos denominaban, "paganos". Entre ellos estaban claro está, fuerzas benévolas como la luna, los espíritus alfa, beta y omega; y por otro lado, las fuerzas violentas y a las que se debía temer, como el lobo, a quien ya muchos consideraban más un demonio que un simple animal. 

Jordan construyó una iglesia a la que debíamos ir cada domingo para rezar y pedirle a un sólo dios que perdonase nuestros pecados. La mayoría no entendíamos muy bien la dinámica de ese culto a un único dios, pero tampoco nos opusimos, mejor tener de nuestro lado a todos los dioses existentes.

-¡Hacía casi veinte años que el lobo no se cobraba una vida humana!

-Veinte años... Eso es porque sacrificamos nuestro mejor ganado cada luna llena- Contestó llanamente nuestro líder, Christopher, un alfa experimentado, justo y honesto. Pertenecía a un antiguo linaje de líderes alfa, nuestro pueblo siempre había estado dirigido y protegido por ellos.

-¡Hemos cumplido nuestra parte del trato!- Una vez que ambos hombres pusieron un pie en el salón, las voces de los alfas que ya les esperaban allí dentro comenzaron a hablar y exclamar consignas de desacuerdo y rabia.

-Así que ahora lo mataremos- Rafael, seguido de Scott y mi padre, se hicieron presentes. La voz del alfa se hizo eco en la estancia provocando el silencio rápidamente, el cual no duró mucho, ya que los gritos de aprobación y aplausos ante la idea de Rafael no se hicieron esperar.

-Yo... He mandado llamar al padre Argent- La sumisa aportación del padre Jordan se oyó de repente interrumpiendo el resto de vitoreos, sin embargo, todos se le quedaron viendo con incredulidad.

-¿El padre Argent?- Respondieron con pizcas de burla.

-Ha acabado con hombres lobo y brujas en ciudades de todo el reino, ¡Él nos librará de esa bestia!

-No- Todos se giraron a prestar atención al alfa que se había posicionado en una esquina, apartado del resto de ellos, y que no era otro que el padre de la pobre víctima- Él nos impedirá vengarnos- Sonó sobrio y apagado, sus transparentes ojos azules miraban con frialdad a todos los allí presentes. Nadie podría extrañarse ante eso, ¿Qué padre no reclamaría venganza ante la muerte de una hija?

[...]

-¿Qué haría fuera en una noche de lobos?- Preguntó mi rubia amiga sentada a mi espalda. 

Yo me dedicaba a peinar y desenredar entre mis dedos el suave cabello de mi hermana. Su rostro, más pálido de lo que jamás lo había visto, resaltaba aún más sobre su pelo cobrizo. Acerqué mi mano hasta una de sus mejillas, a pesar del fuego que nos mantenía calientes, Kassia estaba helada, sus labios, rojos como la sangre en otros momentos, comenzaban a mimetizarse perfectamente con los tonos grises que comenzaba a adquirir su piel. 

Me era inevitable recordar todos los momentos que habíamos pasado juntos. Ella me protegía, me enseñaba, era mi confidente... Ella era la única que sabía de la existencia de mis encuentros con Derek.

.

.

.

-¡Stiles!

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana, prácticamente toda la aldea ya estaba en pie trabajando, incluido mi padre, quien hacía rato ya se había marchado hacia la entrada del bosque para comenzar con su rutina de cortar leña. Rápidamente me giré y encaré a Kassia, quien en un par de zancadas se colocó a mi altura. Estábamos en la parte trasera de nuestra casa, apenas nadie pasaba por allí a esas horas. 

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó bajito mientras miraba a un lado y a otro asegurándose de que nadie nos estuviera viendo. Mordí mi labio mientras asentía con una sonrisa.

-¡Mira! Tengo algo que enseñarte- Rápidamente saqué de uno de mis bolsillos un pequeño anillo de plata con relieves en forma de dos trisqueles unidos*.- Me lo regaló ayer- Una suave exclamación escapó de sus labios mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la pequeña joya.

-No es posible... ¿Es plata de verdad?

-Sí, dijo que le pagó un extra al alfarero del pueblo vecino para que no dijera nada a nadie sobre que estaba haciendo regalos de cortejo... Dijo que se gastó el sueldo de tres meses por esto

-Stiles, o aceptas a ese alfa amargado de una vez o voy yo y lo hago por ti- Dijo totalmente seria mientras continuaba inspeccionando el anillo, yo reí ante su respuesta.

-¡No seas tonta Kassia!- Le arrebaté la joyita de entre los dedos y la apreté contra mi pecho- Creo que voy a decirle que sí

-¡Eso es maravilloso Stiles!- Unió sus propias manos y dio un par de saltitos de alegría. Ella sería la mayor, pero algunas veces se comportaba como una verdadera niña.

-Para ya tonta, alguien te va a ver- Agarré uno de sus hombros mientras reía por su reacción. Ella aún emocionada se tiró sobre mí para abrazarme, cosa que le devolví gustoso aún riendo por sus tonterías.

-Pero recuerda, aunque ahora te conviertas en su omega no te da derecho a hacer cochinadas con él mientras nadie mira- Susurró en mi hombro mientras revolvía mi pelo.

-¡KASSIA!- La reprendí, quizá demasiado alto, mientras me apartaba bruscamente de ella con la cara totalmente encendida de vergüenza. Mi cuerpo tenía la fea costumbre de sonrojarse por todas partes, desde la punta de mis orejas hasta el inicio de mi cuello. Estúpida piel pálida.- ¡No hemos hecho nada, malpensada!

-Ya, ya... Las marcas moradas en el cuello que te escondes con bufandas de madre no opinan lo mismo- Comentó con los brazos en jarras y alzando una ceja.

-Gmfghj... ¡Eres una persona horrible Kassia!- Sin querer escuchar durante más rato sus escandalosas risas y burlas, me di la vuelta y me fui en busca de Derek.

-¡Hermanito, hazme caso, en serio!- Gritó una vez que ya me había alejado lo suficiente, cosa que sólo me hizo apretar el paso y que ella volviera a estallar en escandalosas risas.

.

.

.

Ahora todos aquellos recuerdos llenos de felicidad y alegría sólo me provocaban una profunda tristeza. Con toda la delicadeza que pude, me incliné sobre ella y tumbé mi cabeza sobre su pecho inmóvil. Seguía estando helada, pero me daba igual.

-Saldría a escondidas a ver a un alfa, o a un beta- Respondió a la pregunta Lydia, quien al lado de Erica se dedicaba a coser tranquilamente.

-Mi Kassia no pensaba en alfas, ni en betas- Mi madre contestó con rapidez, ella y la señora Mccall estaban frente al caldero en el que se dedicaban a preparar algo de sopa.

-Pues creo que mi nieto no le disgustaba- Comentó la anciana mientras continuaba removiendo el contenido del caldero.

Levanté la cabeza del pecho de mi hermana al escuchar aquello ¿A Kassia le gustaba Scott?

-Venía a verle, y le seguía como un perrito faldero...- Continuó la mujer. Fruncí el ceño y volví a mirar a mi inerte hermana.- Esa noche, se enteró de que Scott se había comprometido con su hermano

-Le rompería el corazón- Habló Lydia con voz triste ante aquella revelación.

-A lo mejor prefirió morir, antes que vivir sin él...- Intervino Erica, tan directa como siempre.

-Qué romántico...

-Lydia- Mi madre reprendió rápidamente a la pelirroja- Eso es una estúpidez

-P-pero... Nunca me lo dijo...- Murmuré mientras observaba con incredulidad el rostro de mi hermana, siempre nos lo contábamos todo.

-Oh... No te preocupes querido, Scott siempre se ha fijado en ti- La anciana mujer se me acercó y posó una de sus huesudas manos en mi hombro derecho-Tú eres el más bonito- Su otra mano acarició mi mejilla. Me aparté lo más delicadamente que pude de su toque, y volví a mirar a mi hermana.

Sentí como una pequeña lágrima se me resbaló por la mejilla sin poder evitarlo ¿Por qué nunca me lo contó? Pensé que no teníamos secretos entre nosotros, si lo hubiera sabido, me habría escapado mucho antes con Derek para que ella pudiera quedarse con Scott... ¿Cuánto tiempo habría tenido que aguantar mi pobre hermana oírme hablar de lo feliz que me hacía el alfa mientras ella sufría por un amor no correspondido? ¿Cómo pudo soportar tener que consolarme cuando me comprometieron con Scott, cuando lo único que ella quería era estar en mi lugar?

Agarré una de sus delicadas manos entre las mías y la acerqué a mi labios, dejando un beso sobre sus nudillos. Nunca podría agradecerle, ni pedirle perdón, por todo lo que hizo por mí, sin ni siquiera ser yo consciente de ello.

Unos golpes en la puerta resonaron en la habitación. Madre se acercó y descorrió la pequeña abertura a la altura de los ojos para poder ver quién se encontraba al otro lado. No vi de quién se trataba, pero podía imaginarme unos salvajes ojos verdes asomándose por aquella abertura.

-Vengo a presentar mis respetos- Esa era la única voz que podía darme la mayor paz del mundo, y al mismo tiempo hacer que el corazón me latiera con tanta fuerza que sentía que se me saldría por la boca. Cerré los ojos dejando que más lágrimas cayeran, estando madre aquí presente, ya sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

No me equivoqué. Cerró la abertura de forma brusca y abrió la puerta, pero no dejó pasar al alfa, sino que salió y cerró tras su espalda.

-Sé exactamente porqué estás aquí- A pesar de ser una omega, madre era una de las personas con más coraje y firmeza que había conocido, no la había visto achantarse ante nadie, únicamente ante padre. Dio un par de pasos, haciendo retroceder a Derek, sin apartar sus ojos oscuros de los contrarios- Ya he perdido a una hija, Mieczyslaw es todo lo que me queda- Le miró de arriba a abajo, casi con repulsión- No tienes nada que ofrecerle

El ojiverde avanzó un par de pasos y se enfrentó de vuelta a la mujer.

-Tengo un oficio, el mismo que su marido

-Sé lo que gana un leñador- Negó con resignación mientras continuaba estudiando su rostro. Derek frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada. Era algo que él también sabía, y lo único que le atormentaba por las noches, era no poder darle una vida digna a su omega- Scott es la única esperanza de que tenga una vida mejor- Madre volvió a acercarse a él, dejando en claro que ella era quien controlaba la situación- Si de verdad le quieres, le dejarás en paz

Derek apretó los labios. Stiles también era lo único que tenía en el mundo.

Dirigió una última mirada hacia la puerta, y se giró. Sus pisadas en la nieve dejaban ver el camino que seguía, sin querer mirar atrás.

[...]

-Hemos visto los huesos en el sendero del monte Grimmore, donde el lobo tiene su guarida- Continuó Rafael, habiéndose convertido en la voz cantante de la reunión.

-Sabemos cuáles son sus puntos débiles- Comentó otro hombre- No puede salir de día, no puede pisar suelo sagrado

-Y lo de la plata- Completó Christopher, desenvainando una pequeña espada de ese material.

Scott se mantenía en silencio, escuchando cada una de las aportaciones de los presentes, sin embargo, a él no se le veía convencido de ninguna de ellas. ¿Salir solos, sin saber con certeza si podrían vencer al lobo con aquellas simples ideas?

-A lo mejor el padre Jordan tiene razón, deberíamos esperar- Se colocó al lado de su progenitor, en un intento de mostrar la misma entereza que él, sin embargo, poco le duró eso, ya que en ese momento alguien más había aparecido junto con una pequeña risa burlona. 

Todos giraron la cara hacia el nuevo individuo. Un joven de camisa y pantalones negros, un pequeña capa a la espalda para protegerle del frío viento, de cabello tan oscuro como sus ropas, y ojos verdes como el bosque. Derek Hale.

Hacía años que aquel leñador huérfano no se pasaba por las reuniones de alfas, no le interesaban.

Derek bajó lentamente los pequeños peldaños de la puerta principal con la cabeza alta y mirando a Scott fijamente, retándole, sin embargo, no dijo ni una palabra. 

Scott le mantuvo la mirada de igual forma ¿Quién era aquel alfa? ¿Qué quería de él para mirarle de aquella forma tan altiva?

-A lo mejor, hijo- El joven detuvo sus pensamientos en cuanto escuchó a su padre hablándole- Lo que deberías hacer es armarte de valor

Puede que todo el mundo viese a Rafael como el alfa modelo: valiente, fiero, sin sentimientos, un líder por naturaleza, y que por tanto, ejercía sus papeles de dirigente, hombre de negocios y padre de forma maravillosa, pero respecto al último punto, nada más lejos de la realidad. Scott sentí que su padre, lo único que había hecho cada día de su vida desde que era apenas un cachorro, era recriminarle por su carácter tan poco alfa, tan torpe, tan sensible, tan pacifista... ¿Había funcionado para cambiar la forma de ser del joven? Bueno, intentaba, amoldarse en todo lo que podía a los deseos de su padre, pero era inevitable pensar que, por mucho que se esforzara, nunca conseguiría un alago sincero por parte del hombre que junto a su difunta madre, ayudó a traerle al mundo. 

Quizá por eso pensaba que yo no le respetaba como alfa, porque no le veía como tal, al igual que su padre. Quizá, sin conseguía vengar la muerte de Kassia, conseguiría que por fin dejase de tratarle de aquella forma tan distante y que su padre le diese aunque fuese un mínimo de reconocimiento y cariño.

Miró fijamente a Rafael, quien le devolvía la mirada encharcada de burla hacia su propio hijo, y respondió

-¿Queréis cazar al lobo?- Preguntó- Pues cacémosle

-Matémosle- Completó Derek con voz segura.

Los vítores y aplausos de acuerdo con el plan inundaron el salón rápidamente. 

[...]

Después de haber comido lo que madre y la señora Mccall habían preparado, yo me dediqué a continuar prendiendo pequeñas velas en la estancia y cambiar las que ya comenzaban a apagarse, hasta que de repente, un gran conjunto de gritos y voces fuera de casa me interrumpieron. 

Tomé una suave capa de color azul cielo, a conjunto con mi vestido, y me la pasé por lo hombros antes de salir.

Aún desde el marco de la puerta, vi cómo un gran tumulto de hombres y mueres se arremolinaban en las calles hacia la salida del pueblo, todos ellos cargados con hachas, espadas y antorchas. Christopher iba a la cabeza. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber porqué se dirigían en multitud a las montañas.

Rápidamente me mezclé entre el gentío hasta que pude divisar un figura alta, completamente vestida de negro y algo apartado del resto de hombres. Atravesé la marea de gente, siendo empujado y empujando sin querer, hasta que conseguí llegar a su espalda.

-Ten cuidado- Le agarré del brazo y le hice darse la vuelta para poder verle. Deslicé mi mano hacia su muñeca y tiré de él para que me siguiera. Él no se opuso. Le arrastré hacia el interior de un pequeño soportal algo apartado de la vista de otros. -Acabo de perder a mi hermana, no puedo perderte a ti también- Pasé mis brazos al rededor de su cuello intentando acercar mis labios a los suyos, sin embargo, no tardó en tomar mis muñecas y apartarme de su cuerpo.

-Hay que poner fin a esto- Yo negué mientras le escuchaba y volví a colocar mis manos sobre sus hombros- Tienes que seguir adelante, casarte con Scott- Fruncí el ceño en señal de decepción ante sus palabras, intenté acercarme más a él, pero sólo conseguí que diese pasos en dirección contraria. Parecía querer evitar tocarme a toda costa.

-Der... Pero sabes que no le quiero- Hablé más suave de lo que me habría gustado ¡No podía decirme todo aquello como si no significara nada! Volví a colar mis brazos en su cuello para abrazarle, pero sólo conseguí que me volviese a apartar.

-No quieras ver lo que no hay- Se alejó un par de pasos- Nos hemos divertido- Elevó los hombros con total indiferencia y comenzó a salir aún mirándome, caminando marcha atrás- Eso es todo- La claridad volvió a inundar sus facciones, debajo del soportal sólo había una completa oscuridad, pemitiéndome ver cómo su mirada chulesca se dirigía a todas partes de mi rostro, menos a mis ojos.

-No te creo- Podía decir lo que quisiera, pero si de verdad sólo había sido un pasatiempo para él, no se habría preocupado tanto por mí, no me habría cuidado, no habría gastado tanto dinero, ni esfuerzo innecesario por mí, no me miraría de la forma en la que lo hacía en ese mismo instante.

Pareció darse cuenta de que sus ojos le delataban y se dio media vuelta, siguiendo al resto de hombres hacia las montañas.

-Mieczyslaw- Scott acababa de acercarse, no sabía si me había visto con Derek, o si sólo había preferido obviarlo- Te he hecho esto- Sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su manto de piel, una pequeña pulsera rígida con algunos grabados florales en ella. Parecía la joya de alguien de la familia real. Con la cabeza gacha y ojos entornados, pude ver a Derek algo alejado, parecía caminar mucho más rápido que antes, más furioso. ¿Habría visto a Scott darme la pulsera?- Es una pulsera de plata- La voz del alfa me hizo levantar la cabeza y centrar toda mi atención en él- Iba a esperar hasta nuestra boda, pero... Por si acaso- A pasos cortos acercó su rostro al mío- Volverás a ser feliz- Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos cálidas acariciándome lentamente con sus pulgares- Te lo prometo

Puede que no estuviese enamorado de Scott, pero sabía que no era una mala persona, y que si al final acababa convirtiéndome en su omega, me trataría con total respeto y cariño. Lo seguía haciendo por mucho que yo le diera señales de total indiferencia.

-Puedes llamarme Stiles si lo prefieres- Sonreí un poco para que viera que no le guardaba ningún tipo de rencor, y para, de alguna manera, disculparme por la forma en que lo había tratado hasta ahora. 

La sonrisa que se le apreció a él en el rostro fue aún mayor, casi parecía un cachorrito feliz suplicando porque alguien juegue con él.

-Vamos Scott- Su padre apareció a su espalda tomándole de un hombro y alejándole de mí.

-¿Nadie más?- Christopher preguntó a las puertas de la aldea, a sus espaldas un numeroso grupo de alfas y algún hombre beta, entre los que estaban padre, Scott y Derek. 

Nadie dijo nada más. Así, el líder mandó cerrar las puertas y que todos nos metiéramos en nuestras casas.

[...]

Todos ellos, en fila unos delante de otros iban avanzando a través del bosque totalmente cubierto de nieve hacia las montañas donde el lobo habitaba. 

Bastante alejado, yo les seguía de la forma más sigilosa que podía escondiéndome detrás de los enormes árboles para evitar ser descubierto. Lo bueno, es que la mayoría al ir hablando entre ellos, poca atención prestaban a que alguien como yo les pudiera estar siguiendo.

-Rafael- Padre se acercó al recién nombrado- Gracias por querer vengar a Kassia, ha sido todo un gesto 

-Pronto seremos familia, tú habrías hecho lo mismo- Ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice y continuaron su camino en silencio.

En un momento, a través de los frondosos árboles, vi aparecer la vieja casa de mi abuela.

Ella era una vieja alfa (por eso tenía el derecho de tener una casa propia, vivir sola y construirla lejos del pueblo) que había decidido asentarse en aquella cabaña apartada de la aldea tiempo después de que su difunta esposa, mi otra abuela, una beta, a quien yo nunca llegué a conocer, falleciera.

Más tarde, padre se casó con madre y se asentaron dentro de Beacon Hills. La abuela pocas veces venía a visitarnos, solíamos ser nosotros los que nos presentábamos en su casa, pero Kassia y yo nunca nos quejamos de eso. Su hogar estaba lleno de cosas raras y fascinantes para dos niños pequeños, y jugar en el bosque sin supervisión continua de nuestra madre nos parecía lo mejor del mundo.

Aquella casa siempre me pareció una de las más bonitas que había visto en mi vida, estaba rodeada de algunas antorchas para alejar a animales salvajes o intrusos que podían decidir atacar en aquella zona tan alejada de la civilización. El techo era totalmente en forma de triángulo, soportando la cantidad de nieve que caía en días como estos. Los muros de madera estaban situados sobre las copas copas de unos grandes árboles, descascarillados y doblados hasta la mitad, soportando todo el peso de la construcción. Era una verdadera casa-árbol.

En días de verano parecía un cuento de hadas observar aquella hermosa casita, sin embargo, cuando los días eran tristes y nubosos como ese, generaba más escalofríos y desconfianza.

La abuela bajó rápidamente las escaleras que conducían al suelo, ataviada con un fuerte vestido azul oscuro, casi negro, y su largo cabello gris amarrado en una coleta baja que le llegaba hasta el inicio de su cintura.

El resto de hombres y mujeres iban pasando sin inmutarse por su lado, excepto padre, quien no tardó en acercarse a ella y darle un fuerte abrazo. La abuela acariciaba su espalda en un signo de consuelo a su hijo.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado- Dijo ella en cuento se separaron. Padre le sacaba una cabeza de altura aproximadamente.

-Tranquila, al lobo no le intereso, soy todo huesos- Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en la comisura de la mujer ante el intento de broma de su hijo, sin embargo, no tardó en recuperar su expresión de seriedad.

-En serio, hijo- Una de sus manos le tomó de la barbilla haciéndole elevar el rostro con delicadeza, para poder verle a los ojos.

-Te lo prometo madre- Apretó su brazo con cariño una última vez antes de darse la vuelta y alcanzar al resto del grupo que comenzaba a alejarse.

Esperé unos minutos hasta que conseguí perderles de vista y me acerqué a la mujer.

-¡Abuela!- Ella se había quedado parada en el mismo sitio, mirando en la dirección por donde padre se había marchado. En cuento escuchó mi voz se giró hacia mí. En cuento me vio, un exclamación muda salió de sus labios y abrió los brazos todo lo que pudo. No hacía falta que me lo dijera dos veces para correr hacia ella y refugiarme ne sus brazos.

-Oh, mi niño...- Escuché que susurraba en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi cabello con sus huesudas manos. Me apretó por última vez antes de tomarme de la manos y encaminarme hacia las escaleras.- Ven conmigo

El interior de su hogar siempre había sido muy acogedor. Tenía las paredes decoradas con diferentes pinturas, telas y figuras de formas extrañas que yo no llegaba a comprender. Había un pequeño sillón en el centro de la sala en frente de la chimenea que tenía prendida y donde estaba preparando algo de sopa que no tardó en ofrecerme en un pequeño cuenco de cerámica.

No tardamos en comenzar a hablar sobre todo lo ocurrido, Kassia, las cosas que nunca me dijo y el ataque del lobo. Me comentó lo que la había entristecido no haber podido despedirse de su nieta, sólo pudo enterarse de la tragedia por algunos de los hombres del pueblo que habían ido a avisarla de lo sucedido, pero debido a su edad, tenía miedo de adentrarse en el bosque con la nevada que estaba cayendo, prefería esperar a que el tiempo mejorase un poco para poder volver a Beacon Hills.

-Hay tantas cosas que no me contó- Me hizo sentarme en el cómodo sillón y despojarme de mi capa azul- Y soy su hermano, debería haberlo sabido...

-Ella así lo quiso cariño... Todos tenemos secretos- No pude evitar que se me aguaran los ojos ante la idea de que quizá la confianza que pensaba que existía entre nosotros, no era tan real como creía

-¿Recuerdas lo que decía mi abuela?- Tomó un pequeño trozo de pan de la mesa que tenía al lado de la chimenea y me lo entrego, mientras repetía al mismo tiempo que ella- "Las penas con pan son menos"

Sin embargo, yo no tenía demasiado apetito en ese momento, así que dejé el cuenco de sopa y el pan sobre la mesita de nuevo y reposé la espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón. La abuela me observó durante unos segundos antes de alejarse y desaparecer tras la estancia contigua, su dormitorio. No tardó en salir con algo entre sus manos.

-Ten, pruébatela- Elevé la mirada y ahí estaba ella, mostrándome una larga capa de color rojo. Me gustó desde el primer momento en que la vi.

Lentamente me levanté y sentí como fue colocándome sobre los hombros aquella prenda, ató el cordón al rededor de mi cuello y me puso la capucha que pendía a mi espalda.

Paseé mis manos sobre la tela, era tan suave que parecía irreal.

-Es preciosa abuela- Sonreí como un tonto mientras me apretujaba más en aquella cálida capa, era muy cómoda y me hacía sentir seguro.

-Te la había hecho para tu boda

Sé que la abuela no lo había hecho con aquella intención, pero con esas simples palabras, el malestar volvió rápidamente a mi cuerpo. Me senté nuevamente en el sillón y me tapé lo más que pude con la capa.

-No tengo la sensación de que sea mi boda, sino de que... Me están vendiendo como si fuera ganado

[...]

En otro punto, mucho más alejado de la cabaña de mi abuela, el grupo de alfas y betas se adentraba en la montaña donde el lobo mantenía su guarida oculta. Poco a poco iban ascendiendo a través de los peñascos, cuidando de no resbalarse con la nieve ya caída, protegiéndose de la tormenta y con las antorchas en alto, esfumando la oscuridad del camino. Pronto comenzaría a anochecer.

-¡Ahí arriba!- El grito de Christopher hizo que todos se agruparan a su alrededor, frente a la entrada de una cueva excavada en la profundidad de la piedra.

De nuevo con las antorchas en alto y uno detrás de otro, fueron adentrándose en el interior de la caverna. Apenas unos minutos después de haber entrado, una bifurcación se presentó ante ellos, derecha e izquierda, pero ni rastro del lobo.

-Nos separaremos- Dictó el líder, tomando el camino derecho y siendo seguido por un par más de alfas.

Scott observó cómo Noah no dudó en tomar el camino de la izquierda, así que rápidamente siguió sus pasos. Debía asegurarse de que el padre de Stiles volvía completamente ileso.

Tras él continuaron también dos alfas más, un beta, su propio padre y el tal Derek.

Pronto, dos nuevos caminos se presentaron ante el nuevo grupo formado.

-Otra bifurcación- Comentó Rafael iluminando con su antorcha el lado izquierdo.

-Nosotros iremos por esta- Dijo Derek, haciendo lo propio con la derecha.

-No, seguiremos juntos- Contraatacó Scott observando con recelo a ese alfa entrometido. Hacía unas horas, había tenido el placer de observar perfectamente cómo era arrastrado por Stiles hacia el interior de aquel soportal, y puede que en ocasiones fuera algo ingenuo, pero no le hizo falta pensar mucho para deducir qué es lo que habrían hecho allí dentro.

Los ojos del pelinegro refulgieron a la luz de las llamas, más fieros de lo que pensaba hasta ahora. ¿Qué haría Stiles con alguien tan intimidante? Y no en el buen sentido.

Derek ni se molestó en responder, lanzó una mirada de soslayo a los otros dos alfas y al beta, y pronto habían desparecido a través del camino derecho.

Scott miró con incredulidad a su padre y futuro suegro, quienes parecieron totalmente indiferentes a la indignación del joven y se introdujeron por la izquierda. Al moreno no le quedó otra opción que seguirles.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la luz se esfumó, quedando inmersos en la más profunda oscuridad. Un rugido ensordecedor inundó todos y cada uno de los confines de aquella cueva junto con el gritó desgarrado de uno de ellos. 

Habían encontrado al lobo.

Dándose prisa, Christopher empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo en la dirección de donde provenían aquellos espantosos sonidos, el resto de hombres y mujeres a sus espaldas. El interior de aquella cueva parecía un completo laberinto. 

Por fin, el alfa pudo detenerse ante el espectáculo que se le mostró, frente a él, a sus pies, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Rafael Mccall.

Elevando la antorcha, halló también al responsable de aquella muerte, un enorme lobo, de pelaje gris, ojos azules cortantes como cuchillos y el morro manchado de sangre fresca que aún goteaba de su boca. Mostró sus colmillos, erizó el pelo y se preparó para atacar de nuevo.

Christopher empuñó mejor la espada de plata que portaba en su mano derecha, y no dudó en actuar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dos trisqueles unidos: Cada uno de los trisqueles está formado por tres puntas, es decir, los tres aspectos de una persona, cuerpo, mente y alma. Ambos trisqueles unidos, a su vez, forman un círculo, el cual representa el amor eterno, la vida o la eternidad. De esta forma, la figura representa a dos personas unidas en cuerpo, mente y alma.


	4. IV

Un fuerte golpe en la puerta me despertó de repente. Las cadenas de huesos y figuritas que pendían del techo de la cabaña se movían intermitentemente.

Rápidamente me senté y me puse en alerta ante lo que fuera que había entrado en la casa, sin embargo, tras varios minutos intentando regular mi respiración y mi pulso desbocado, caí en la cuenta de que los golpes y el chirriante sonido de las decoraciones de la abuela, eran producidas por el fuerte viento que soplaba afuera y que se colaba entre las rendijas de la madera. Incluso el fuego había terminado por apagarse.

Me puse en pie y atusé la capa que aún me cubría de arriba a abajo, era de una tela muy calentita y me había protegido del frío de la noche. Recorrí toda la estancia en busca de la abuela, pero al ver que las cortinas, del mismo tono rojo que mi capa, y que conducían hacia su dormitorio seguían cerradas, supuse que aún estaría durmiendo. Ya era de día, pero probablemente algo pronto para ella.

Decidiendo no molestarla, ordené los utensilios sobre la mesa que había descolocado para prepararme ayer la cena y salí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido.

El suelo aún seguía completamente cubierto de nieve, y bastante cantidad, así que me di prisa en moverme a través de los árboles para regresar lo antes posible a Beacon Hills.

La abuela nos contaba que el lobo mataba a familias enteras, que se llevaba a los niños de sus camas... Pero sus historias nunca me habían parecido reales, hasta ese momento.

Después de un largo camino a través de la nieve, conseguí regresar al pueblo. Sí que debía de ser pronto, porque todas y cada una de las calles estaban desiertas, y las ventanas y puertas continuaban cerradas a cal y canto. Llegando a la plaza, divisé la enorme figura que representaba a la luna, frente al altar donde se llevaban a cabo los sacrificios para el lobo. Intenté no fijarme mucho en ella, seguía pertubándome igual que cuando era un crío. 

Fue entonces que escuché algunos gritos y voces que expresaban total alegría y satisfacción. Provenían del interior de la sala de reuniones. 

No dudando, me deslicé a través de una de las puertas y descubrí el panorama: La mayor parte del pueblo se encontraba ahí, entre jarras de cerveza, cánticos y risas. Estaban celebrando algo. A medida que me acercaba, pude ver a todo el grupo de alfas y betas que habían salido ayer en la expedición ¿Ya habían regresado?

En el centro de todo aquel gentío, se encontraba Christopher quien parecía relatar algún tipo de hazaña heroica con puñal en mano, mientras que a su espalda, se encontraba una de las figuras más inquietantes que había visto hasta la fecha; era la cabeza de un enorme lobo gris clavada en una gran estaca apoyada en el suelo, a modo de macabra representación de algún tipo de dios, o demonio en este caso. La criatura tenía los ojos, azules y fríos, totalmente abiertos, al igual que su boca, llena de grandes colmillos todavía cubiertos de un rojo líquido. En el pelaje al rededor del morro, todavía se mantenía parte de esa sangre seca. Aparté la mirada de tan grotesco espectáculo en cuanto el alfa comenzó a imitar con movimientos bastantes descriptivos cómo le había arrancado la cabeza al animal.

Busqué entre todos los rostros allí presentes a padre. Sin vistas a encontrarle, pensé que quizá él había vuelto ya a casa junto a madre para contarle lo sucedido. Elevé los ojos hacia el piso de arriba, donde más personas celebraban aquel éxito cuando localicé al pelinegro, sentado en las escaleras y observando con una media sonrisa al desmembrado animal. Debió de sentir mi mirada sobre él, ya que en ese momento, mis ojos chocaron con los suyos, y aquella imperceptible sonrisa se esfumo de un plumazo.

De repente, más risas comenzaron a inundar el salón, aunque ya no eran risas de jubilo o alegría, sino más bien de burla y sátira. Contrariado, me giré hacia donde todo el mundo señalaba, y me topé con el hermano pequeño de Lydia, quien únicamente se asomaba por la puerta con una extraña expresión.

-Cloth- Rápidamente me acerqué para sacarle de allí y que dejaran de reírse de él, momento en que giró la cabeza intentando señalar lo que le estaba provocando aquella extraña mueca- ¿Qué pasa?

Las risas cesaron entonces, cuando a través de una de las ventanas abiertas, todo el mundo presenció la llegada de un carro de madera, arrastrado por un gran caballo negro, y que llevaba un cuerpo cubierto por una sábana, también negra. La abuela de Scott caminaba a un lado del carro, con el pelo cubierto por una tela del mismo color oscuro que su vestido y portando una vela entre sus manos.

Sus ojos, cubiertos por una ligera capa gris debido a su leve ceguera e inundados de lágrimas sin derramar, me miraron de tal forma que provocaron que una gran pesadez se instalara sobre mi cuerpo ¿De quién era el cadáver que portaba aquel carruaje fúnebre?

-Por Rafael- ¿Padre? ¿De dónde había salido? No había sido capaz de encontrarle entre tanta gente- Por su sacrificio

Interminables voces repitieron una y otra vez aquel cántico, "Por Rafael" , mientras elevaban sus jarras. ¿Rafael Mccall había muerto? ¿Cómo? ¿Dónde estaba Scott? ¿Él estaba bien?

Salí del salón en busca del susodicho. Me dirigí hacia la herrería, uno de los tantos negocios de la familia Mccall, no sabiendo de otro lugar donde pudiese encontrar al alfa.

Abrí las grandes puertas de hierro que protegían la estancia encontrándole de espaldas, forjando algo a la luz de las llamas.

-Scott- Sé que me escuchó, sin embargo no hizo amagos de moverse- Tu padre era un hombre valiente... Siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido.

-Estuve tan cerca, que lo olí...- Detuvo su constante martilleo y se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos, intentando poner en palabras todo lo que sentía- Y... Me dio miedo... Y me escondí- Soltó sus herramientas y se agarró con fuerza del soporte que tenía en frente- No hice nada... ¡Y DEBERÍA HABERLE SALVADO!- Tomó de nuevo sus herramientas y las lanzó con fuerza hacia el fuego, provocando que se deshacieran poco a poco y que el escaso trabajo que había comenzado se perdiera totalmente. Las chispas revoloteaban a su alrededor, mientras él se mantenía apoyado y con la cabeza gacha, agarrándose con fuerza de aquel soporte.

Tomó unas nuevas herramientas, y los fuertes martilleos resonaron con fuerza una vez más.

-Scott...- Intenté acercarme para tocar su hombro e intentar consolarle, pero ni siquiera me dejó rozarle la camisa.

-¡VETE DE UNA VEZ!- Gritó con fuerza, únicamente viéndome por encima del hombro, para volver como si nada a sus actividades con una rabia aún mayor.- No quiero que me veas así

Sin necesitar que me lo repitiera dos veces, salí cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Incluso ya estando alejado de la herrería, aún podía escuchar el fuerte sonido del martillo sobre el metal.

Cerca de allí, se encontraba la casa donde habitaba él junto a toda su familia. Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par ya pesar de que el invierno se acercaba, el frío no era tan intenso como el días antes. Acercándome, vi cómo habían dejado reposar el cuerpo de Rafael, pálido y sin vida, de la misma forma que nosotros lo habíamos hecho con el de Kassia. A su al rededor había varias mujeres velando por él, sin embargo sólo una de ellas consiguió llamar mi atención. Madre era la que más cercana se encontraba del difunto, sosteniendo una pequeña vela entre sus manos, y llorando a lágrima viva sobre el cadáver. 

Fruncí el ceño al ver aquella imagen, quiero decir, entendía que fuera a dar el pésame a la familia de la misma forma que el resto del pueblo lo había hecho con la nuestra, pero ¿Aquella pena que profesaba? No era tan cercana al señor Mccall como para llorar de esa forma tan dolorosa. 

Levantó la mirada y se encontró conmigo, mirándola incrédulo desde la calle. Se secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su vestido lo más rápido que pudo, entregó la velita a otra de las mujeres que allí había y salió de la casa. Corrí hacia ella inmediatamente, a pesar de que parecía no querer hablar conmigo.

Recogió un pequeño cesto con ropa y cruzó entre las casas para alejarse. Corrí tras ella, mientras en mi cabeza iba uniendo las piezas para entender lo que acaba de presenciar. Finalmente conseguí ponerme a su altura, a pesar de que ella no me miraba a la cara.

-Era el padre de Scott ¿No? El hombre al que amabas- No respondió a mi pregunta, pero su silencio y andar acelerado fueron más que suficiente- Kassia estaba enamorada de Scott, ella era un año mayor que yo... Po-podría haberse casado con él... ¿Por qué insististe en que fuera yo?

-Creo que ya sabes la respuesta- Susurró apenas mientras continuaba secándose algunas lágrimas de la expresión regia que había adquirido su rostro.

-Quiero oírla- Parándose en seco, madre se sentó en el pozo situado en un lateral de la plaza mientras apoyaba el cesto con ropa que portaba en su regazo. Agachó la mirada y respiró hondo.

-Kassia y Scott eran hermanastros... Rafael era su padre

En cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de mi madre, busqué con ojos nublosos por las lágrimas a padre, quien acababa de aparecer por una de las callejuelas contiguas, ayudando a cargar varios troncos mientras se detenía de vez en cuando a beber alcohol de la pequeña petaca de piel que siempre llevaba consigo. Ese mal hábito de beber llevaba con él más tiempo del que soy capaz de recordar.

Volví a girar el rostro hacia la mujer.

-¿Sabe padre lo de Kassia?

-No... Y tienes que prometerme que jamás dirás nada- Su voz se elevó de repente, casi con desesperación. Apreté los labios con impotencia ante aquella respuesta. 

Quería gritar a mi madre por aquel acto tan despreciable que había hecho, nos había mantenido engañados a todos durante años, le había sido infiel a padre y le había hecho la vida imposible a mi pobre hermana privándola de su primer amor. Quise recriminarle todo aquello y más, pero de repente, el sonido de unas trompetas resonaron en toda la aldea haciendo que todos detuviésemos nuestras acciones.

Madre se bajó del pozo y me empujó suavemente hacia atrás ante lo que venía. 

-El padre Argent- Escuché al padre Jordan pronunciar a nuestro lado.- Ya está aquí

Atravesando la calle principal y adentrándose en la plaza, aparecieron ante nuestros ojos dos hombres con un parecido exacto entre sí montados a lomos de a su vez dos grandes caballos blancos iguales entre ellos. A sus espaldas, un enorme carruaje de tonos negros y bermellón tirado por otros cuatro caballos, esta vez negros como la misma noche, fueron ocupando el espacio que había ante todos los que estábamos allí presentes. Gran parte del pueblo se había reunido ahí al escuchar tanto ruido proveniente de la entrada de la aldea. Sentí a padre colocarse tras de mí.

A poca distancia detrás del carruaje, más hombres portadores de brillantes armaduras y a lomos de esplendorosos caballos, siguieron apareciendo. Finalmente, tras ese reducido grupo de hombres, un enorme remolque traía consigo una extraña figura de lo que parecía hierro, o algún otro tipo de metal. Aquella curiosa creación de grandes dimensiones parecía ser algo similar a un caballo, pero muy deformado: unas vastas orejas pendían prácticamente hasta sus piernas, su cuerpo era mucho más redondeado para lo esbeltos que suelen ser los caballos, su hocico había sido alargado y estilizado de manera casi cómica hasta prácticamente llegar al suelo, y dos enormes cuernos salían a cada lado de aquel enorme morro terminando en unas puntas muy afiladas ¿Sería la representación de algún demonio o algo por el estilo?

Una vez que todo aquel espectáculo finalmente se detuvo, los dos gemelos que dirigían toda la diligencia, se bajaron de los corceles y procedieron a abrir la puerta del vehículo.

-Su eminencia, el Padre Argent- Uno de ellos pronunció solemnemente, al mismo tiempo que un hombre, anciano, que había perdido gran parte del cabello, y el poco que aún se mantenía en su coronilla había adquirido un tono tan blanco como la nieve que cubría el suelo, se bajó del vehículo. Su rostro estaba cubierto de arrugas, y sus ojos grises nos observaron con detenimiento a cada uno de nosotros durante varios segundos. 

A pesar de ser supuestamente un sacerdote, sus ropas denotaban un gran poder económico y mimo en su elección. Una enorme cruz de tonos grisáceos colgaba de su cuello.

En ese momento, dos pequeñas niñas de cabellos castaños salieron corriendo de la carroza mientras lloraban y llamaban con desesperación a su, según habían dicho, padre. Éste se dio media vuelta, y se agachó ante ellas.

-Oh no lloréis... ¿Veis a todos estos niños? ¿Veis lo asustados que están? Hay un lobo grande y malo... Y alguien tiene que detenerlo- Habló con una voz suave y tranquilizadora a las dos niñas, como si estuviera contándolas un cuento.

-¿Es-es el mismo que mató a nuestra madre?- Preguntó una de ellas mientras seguía llorando.

-Es muy probable- Contestó con simpleza antes de acunarlas a ambas entre sus brazos, dejar un beso a cada una en sus cabezas, y volver a empujarlas suavemente hacia el interior del coche de caballos- Vamos, pronto me reuniré con vosotras- Las pequeñas, a pesar de que no querían, no les quedó otra opción que subirse de nuevo- En marcha- Asintió al conductor, quien ante la señal, puso en marcha a los caballos, dando una vuelta a la plaza y saliendo de ella, mientras el llanto de las niñas aún se escuchaba desde dentro del carruaje. Me sorprendió la facilidad con la que despachó a sus hijas.

Todos nos quedamos estáticos ante aquello, exceptuando al padre Jordan, quien no tardó en acercarse hacia el recién llegado y hacer una reverencia ante él.

-Es-es todo un honor, eminencia

-¡Bienvenido!- Christopher salió de entre la gente y se posicionó ante Argent portando consigo la estaca con la cabeza del lobo aún clavada. Menos mal que era invierno, o sino, un gran grupo de moscas ya estarían rondando a su alrededor- Ha llegado a tiempo para la celebración, como puede ver, ya nos hemos encargado del hombre lobo

Clavó la estaca en la nieve y todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir ante sus palabras.

-Eso no es, un hombre lobo- Se pronunció el anciano, hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que todos pudiéramos escucharle. Los aplausos cesaron de inmediato.

-Sin ánimo de ofender... Llevamos conviviendo con esta bestia dos generaciones ¡Sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos!

-Sin ánimo de ofender...- Contraatacó de nuevo, con un claro tono de burla y condescendencia- No tienen ni idea de a qué se enfrentan- Todos, incluido el propio Christopher, nos quedamos inmóviles ante su respuesta- Yo antes era como ustedes- Su voz se volvió a elevar- Mi mujer se llamaba Penélope, una hermosa omega, que me dio dos hijas preciosas. Éramos una familia muy feliz, vivíamos en una aldea como ésta... Que como Beacon Hills, sufría el asedio de un hombre lobo- Caminaba de un lado a otro, con solemnidad, como si ahora nos estuviera contando un cuento a nosotros- Una luna llena, mis amigos y yo nos emborrachamos, y decidimos darle caza... Nunca pensamos que lo encontraríamos, pero así fue... Partió a mi mejor amigo por la mitad ¡En segundos!- Lydia y Cloth, a unos metros de mí, soltaron un pequeño grito de la impresión- Le di un hachazo, ¡Y otro hachazo! Y, de repente... Ya no estaba ahí... Le había cortado una de las patas delanteras... ¡Pensé que sería un curioso souvenir! Así que me la lleve a casa...- Poco a poco, mientras su voz iba rebajando el tono, fue acercándose hacia mis padres y yo- Y allí me encontré a mi mujer, con un trapo ensangrentado, al rededor de la muñeca... Y cuando abría mi costal... La pata del lobo, ya no estaba... En su lugar estaba esto- Hizo una seña para que uno de los gemelos, que ahora portaba un pequeño cofre entre sus manos, se acercara a nosotros, y en el momento que se posicionó frente a Cloth y Lydia lo abrió, revelando una femenina mano pálida y azulada, con un bonito anillo de boda en su dedo anular. Después de que la pelirroja le cubriera los ojos al chico, el caballero se paseó delante de todos, mostrándonos el contenido del cofre- Les dije a mis hijas que el hombre lobo había matado a su madre, pero era mentira... La maté yo- Dándonos la espalda, continuó con su discurso- Cuando un hombre lobo muere, recupera su forma humana... Eso- Volvió a darse la vuelta y señaló hacia la cabeza decapitada- Eso no es más que un lobo gris... Su hombre lobo, aún sigue vivo.

Habiendo dado fin a su discurso, el extraño hombre junto a aquellos que le acompañaban, se desplazaron hacia el salón de reuniones, el cual, poco a poco fuimos ocupando todos los que nos encontrábamos en la plaza.

-¡Son momentos de gran peligro!- Volvió a elevar la voz el padre Argent- ¿Saben todos qué significa la luna de sangre?- Se quedó mirando, expectante, a cada uno de nosotros, sin embargo, ni un sonido salió de ninguna de nuestras bocas- No tienen ni idea de lo que se trata- Giró la cabeza hacia los dos gemelos, los cuales aguardaban sus ordenes a un lado de las puertas. Un pequeño asentimiento por parte del anciano bastó para que ambos tomaran entre sus manos un enorme baúl que habían dejado reposando a sus pies y lo trasladaran hacia el centro de la sala, donde todos podíamos ver de lo que se trataba. Destaparon aquella enorme caja, revelando una especie de maquinaria de metal y cristal con pequeñas figuras transparentes, forma redondeada, ordenadas una tras otra en una fila.

-El planetario- Comenzó uno de los caballeros. Tomó una pequeña palanca que sobresalía a un lado de la estructura y comenzó a girarla, provocando que a su vez las figuritas también empezaran a hacerlo.

-El planeta rojo está en conjunción con la luna una vez cada trece años- Explicó Argent- Sólo entonces, puede crearse un nuevo hombre lobo... Durante la semana de la luna de sangre, el hombre lobo puede pasar su maldición a otro ser humano con un solo mordisco.

-Durante una luna llena normal, si te muerde un lobo, te mata- Añadió esta vez el hermano contrario. Los, al parecer planetas, siguieron girando mientras un pequeño fuego en el centro en representación del sol, iluminaba el resto de figuras de cristal creando el efecto deseado.- Pero en luna de sangre, vuestras mismas almas están en peligro.

-Hasta que no mengüe la luna de sangre, dentro de tres días, nadie volverá a estar a salvo

-Ya estamos a salvo, he matado al lobo, en su guarida- Christopher rebatió con incredulidad mientras le daba la espalda a esa extraña maquinaria que continuaba girando.

-En la cueva del monte Grimmore- Le apoyaron el resto de alfas que habían estado en la expedición.

-Esa bestia os ha tenido engañados desde el principio... ¡Os ha hecho creer que vive en el monte Grimmore para que no busquéis en el sitio más obvio!- Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer la estancia completa, observando cada uno de nuestros movimientos- El lobo vive aquí, en esta aldea, entre vosotros... El verdadero asesino podría ser vuestro vecino, vuestro mejor amigo, incluso vuestra mujer...

Todos comenzamos a mirarnos entre nosotros, incrédulos ante aquella nueva revelación. Durante todo este tiempo, habíamos estado conviviendo con el lobo, pero ¿Cómo era eso posible? Nunca nadie había tenido sospechas de nada... Padres y madres comenzaron a acercar a sus hijos y acunarlos, las parejas se abrazaban entre sí. Padre pasó un brazo al rededor de los hombros de madre para acercarla a su cuerpo. Tuve que apartar la mirada.

-Cerrad la aldea- Mandó con simpleza a sus caballeros.

-¡No puede hacer eso!- Alguien gritó entre la multitud.

-¡QUE NADIE SALGA DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE MATEMOS AL LOBO!- Contraatacó Argent con furia.

-El lobo está muerto- Respondió con firmeza Christopher manteniéndole la mirada al anciano- Esta noche ¡Lo celebraremos!- El alfa salió del salón siendo seguido por el resto de hombres y mujeres quienes gritaban y aplaudían en total acuerdo a lo que había decidido su líder.

El padre Argent salió como un vendaval al mismo tiempo que más personas seguían saliendo con una alegría que no había visto en meses en nuestra aldea. Yo también salí, apretando con fuerza la capa contra mi cuerpo, sin embargo, me mantuve cerca de donde se había parado Christopher y que justamente discutía con Argent.

-Adelante, celebradlo, veremos quién tiene razón- Pasó por un lado de nuestro alfa, golpeando su hombro con fuerza con el suyo propio. 

Aquella tarde dimos sepultura a Kassia y Rafael. Las dos víctimas del hombre lobo. 

Fue la última vez que vi el rostro de mi hermana.

[...]

La noche había caído sobre Beacon Hills, aunque las nubes ocultaban la enorme luna rojiza que presenciaba la intensa celebración en el centro de la plaza.

Se prendió una enorme hoguera al rededor de la cual bailaban, saltaban y gritaban alfas, betas y omegas, algunos de ellos lo bastante desinhibidos por culpa del alcohol como para darle importancia a si lo que estaban haciendo era o no lo correcto.

Un pequeño grupo de betas se dedicaba a tocar sus instrumentos llenando la aldea de aquella melodía incesante que tenía a todos los presentes enardecidos y eufóricos. La estaca con la cabeza del lobo aún empalada en ella iba pasando de mano en mano mientras la gente seguía bailando y riendo, como una especie de burla a la temible bestia que habían conseguido aniquilar.

Otros, se habían hecho con máscaras, incluso con disfraces completos, de otros animales, antiguos dioses a los que antes de la llegada de los cristianos, nuestro pueblo había rendido culto durante milenios. Representaban extrañas escenas y bailes más sugerentes y explícitos de lo debido, dejando a un lado completamente la idea de moral que se nos había impuesto con la llegada de aquella nueva fe.

El padre Jordan, viendo aquella especie de orgía pagana en la que todos sucumbían a los placeres más terrenales e indeseables, supo que era un completo despropósito intentar detenerlo, así que dándose por vencido y no siendo capaz de soportar por más tiempo aquel bacanal espectáculo, se refugió en el interior de la iglesia.

El último ápice de sensatez y moral había abandonado la fiesta, aunque tal acto no pareció importarle a nadie.

Una sigilosa sombra empezó a colarse entre la gente, aún con oscuras ropas, pero sin su capa debido al calor que desprendían todos los cuerpos y el enorme fuego de la hoguera, Derek por fin había aparecido.

Desde el otro lado de la plaza, no despegué mis ojos de él. Portaba el regalo de mi abuela entre los brazos, ya que al igual que él, el calor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, a pesar de que no se había fundido ni un ápice de nieve.

Unas risas más escandalosas de lo normal retumbaron a mis espaldas. Me di media vuelta y presencié cómo mi padre, tirado en el suelo y prácticamente inconsciente, con su pequeña petaca a un lado, se convertía en el objetivo de burlas y el hazme reír del corro que se había formado a su alrededor. Me acerqué y sin dudarlo le propiné un fuerte empujón al hombre que se encontraba encima de mi padre para apartarle y que dejara de burlarse de él, tras lo que propiné una patada en la espinilla de mi progenitor. No permitiría que se riesen de él, pero tampoco iba dejar que se convirtiese en el payaso del pueblo por si mismo. 

El pequeño grupo de gente comenzó a alejarse al ver mi expresión de enojo, y el golpe que le había propinado, había servido para que padre volviera en si y comenzara a ponerse de pie.

Los actos de mi padre no me sorprendían, sin embargo, no podía evitar que me siguiesen decepcionando igual que la primera vez.

-Me echaré un poco de agua y estaré presentable hasta para el papa- Comentó como si nada, su voz bastante tomada por el alcohol y señalando la petaca en su mano derecha.

-Padre- Le advertí sin dejar de mirarle con cara de consecuencias. Sus labios se despegaron intentando replicarme, pero rápidamente se interrumpió a sí mismo, y simplemente me miró, entre avergonzado y consciente del la imagen que estaba dando.

-Ese es mi niño- Sus dedos se posaron en mi barbilla y me alzaron el rostro con cariño- Lo siento mucho- Apartó su mano y se separó unos pasos.

-Lo sé... Ahora vete a casa ¿Vale?- Le tomé de un brazo y le empuje suavemente para que se marchara. No sabía si sería capaz de caminar por si mismo, estuve dispuesto a acompañarle yo mismo, pero visto que era capaz de aguantar el equilibrio, más o menos, insistió en ir solo.

No era el momento para enfadarme con él y regañarle por estar bebiendo sin control otra vez, le dejaría descansar esa noche y mañana hablaríamos, aunque sabía que mis constantes reprimendas no servirían para cambiar los hábitos de mi padre.

-¡Stiles!- Lydia, junto a Cloth, llegaron eufóricos a mi lado- ¡Ven, vamos a bailar!- La omega tiró de mi brazo para arrastrarme hacia donde el resto de personas se aglomeraban bailando, mientras el beta sujetó mi capa permitiéndome moverme con libertad.

Junto a la pelirroja nos mezclamos entre la gente, cerca del fuego, preparándonos para la siguiente de canción.

-Creo que Erica tiene una nueva conquista- Habló de repente mientras señalaba con la cabeza tras mi espalda, me di media vuelta y vi a lo que se refería. A unos metros alejados de nosotros, vi a la rubia de espaldas mientras bailaba, con su pecho muy junto al de Derek. Movían el torso al ritmo de la música, y debido a que el pelinegro le sacaba bastante altura a la beta, de vez en cuando agachaba la cabeza, y se aproximaba peligrosamente a su oído y a su cuello expuesto. 

Sus ojos verdes me vieron entre el montón de gente, sin embargo, no hubo ningún cambio en su expresión, no sonrió, pero tampoco apartó su cuerpo del de Erica. Únicamente me observaba, esperando a ver cuál era mi reacción.

A mí me entraron ganas de vomitar.

Ni Lydia ni Erica sabían nada de mi relación con el alfa, quizá tenían una ligera sospecha, pero nunca mencionaron nada, cosa que yo tampoco hice, por lo que no tenía ningún derecho a culpar a la beta por estar con Derek. Aquí el único imbécil era él, por intentar ponerme celoso de aquella forma tan asquerosa. Estúpidos alfas.

Tomé una enorme jarra de cerveza de entre las manos de una mujer que pasaba frente a mí en aquel momento, la empiné y me la tomé de un trago.

-¿Stiles?- Preguntó mi amiga tras de mí, extrañada por mi comportamiento.

Le devolví la jarra a la mujer en cuanto estuvo vacía, me sequé los labios con el puño de mi vestido y agarré la mano de la pelirroja para que me siguiera.

-Vamos Lydia- Farfullé mientras nos introducía más en la marea de gente al rededor del fuego hasta que nos coloqué lo suficientemente cerca de Erica y Derek, para que este último tuviera una visión perfecta de lo que estaba a punto de mostrarle.- Tú sígueme 

La nueva canción comenzó a resonar en los instrumentos de los músicos. Acerqué el cuerpo de mi amiga al mio, pasé los brazos sobre sus hombros, los suyos se movieron hacia mis caderas y comenzamos a mecernos. Giré el rostro en dirección a Derek, encontrándole en la misma posición con Erica, sin embargo, esta vez su ceño estaba más fruncido de los normal, y sin apartar la mirada de mí. Sonreí viendo que mi plan funcionaba.

Continuamos bailando, y al mismo tiempo que yo intentaba llamar la atención del alfa, él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Dio la vuelta al cuerpo de Erica colocándose a su espalda y rodeando sus caderas con los brazos, mientras ella, con los ojos cerrados y ajena a todo, elevó los suyos y acarició su rostro.

Yo acerqué mis rostro al de Lydia, prácticamente haciendo que mi nariz chocara con la suya, para luego deslizarla a lo largo de su mejilla. 

-Tienes la piel muy suave- Hablé lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchara por encima de la música, haciendo que riera por mi comentario. Sabía que Derek que no me habría oído, pero me habría visto decir algo y a Lydia riendo, consiguiendo mi objetivo de que viera lo bien que me lo podía pasar sin él.

Nos separamos y unimos nuestras manos para girar igual que lo hacían el resto de parejas, incluidos ellos dos. Durante todas aquellas vueltas, Derek y yo no separamos nuestras miradas, esperando a ver cuál era el próximo movimiento del otro.

Coloqué mi mano sobre uno de los hombros de mi amiga y di vueltas a su alrededor, deslizando mis dedos sobre sus clavículas, la parte posterior de su cuello, a través de su largo cabello. Erica hacia lo mismo con el ojiverde, quien miraba atentamente cada uno de mis pasos. Coloqué mi espalda contra la de la pelirroja y me deslicé lentamente hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que la rubia repetía la misma acción, sólo que ella lo hacía sobre el pecho del alfa.

Volví a colocarme cara a cara con Lydia, uní nuestras manos y volvimos a dar vueltas, ese era el siguiente paso, sin embargo, al idiota que bailaba frente a mí, se le ocurrió que sería mucho más divertido modificarlo, y tomar a la rubia entre sus brazos para girar de esa forma. Erica reía complacida al sentirse en el aire, probablemente también había bebido.

De un momento a otro, vi aparecer a alguien nuevo en escena, Scott, quien al ver cómo Derek volvía a dejar a la beta en el suelo, arremetió con un fuerte empujón contra él. La música se paró de repente y todos observamos la disputa inminente.

-¡Os largásteis!- Gritó con fuerza, acercándose amenazadoramente al azabache.

-Será mejor que te calmes- Contestó impasible Derek, ni siquiera retrocedió al ver a Scott acercarse cada vez más.

-Te dije que no nos separáramos y os largásteis ¡Por tu culpa mi padre está muerto!- Intentó volver a empujar al ojiverde. Rápidamente llegué a su lado para intentar separarlos.

-Por favor, déjale- Supliqué tomando del brazo al moreno para sacarle de allí, cosa que no funcionó, ya que con un simple codazo consiguió deshacerse de mí, empujándome, y propinarle un puñetazo en la mandíbula a Derek. Scott intentó agarrarle de la camisa para volver a golpearle, sin embargo, el pelinegro fue más rápido y atrapó por el cuello al de ojos oscuros. No llegó a asfixiarle, pero consiguió mantenerle quieto, y elevado sobre el suelo.

-¡VUELVE A TOCARLE Y TE ARRANCARÉ LA GARGANTA!- Agitó su mano haciendo que la cabeza de Scott se agitara como si de una mera marioneta se tratase.

-Derek- Pronuncié despacio, todavía a una distancia prudencial de ambos alfas. El ojiverde me dirigió una mirada fugaz, antes de soltar el cuello de Scott y volver a dejarle en el suelo. Se alejó un par de pasos sin apartar su vista del moreno, dando a entender que su amenaza seguía en pie. Todos observábamos sus movimientos. Paseó rápidamente los ojos sobre todos nosotros, se había formado una especie de corro al rededor de la pelea, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse de la fiesta. Scott hizo lo mismo, yéndose por el lado contrario.

No dudé en seguir al azabache. Se metió entre uno de los oscuros callejones dando grandes zancadas para alejarse lo máximo que podía.

-Déjame en paz- Ni siquiera se giró a mirarme, siguió andando sin rumbo fijo, y yo, lo más cerca de él que podía- ¿Pero qué te pasa? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?- Finalmente salimos al encuentro de una estrecha calle, algo más iluminada por las antorchas en las esquinas de los tejados.

-Te quiero Derek- Se detuvo de golpe, dudando de si lo que había dicho era verdad, o si había escuchado mal. Acorté la distancia entre nosotros aprovechando para posicionarme frente a él- ¿Qué estás haciendo con Erica? Ni si quiera te gusta

Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo, haciéndome retroceder y caminar de espaldas, aún bajando por la empinada calle.

-No tiene que gustarme para que me dé lo que quiero

Pasó por mi lado y se adelantó, volviéndome a dejar atrás. Deposité todo mi esfuerzo en hacer oídos sordos ante sus palabras y le seguí.

-Mientes fatal, sé que sientes lo mismo que yo- Le corté el paso una vez más, acercándome lo más que podía a su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos.- Ardes en deseo por mí

Su expresión se endureció aún más si cabe, y de golpe agarró mi antebrazo y me hizo levantarlo, la pulsera que Scott me había dado horas atrás pendía de mi muñeca.

-Yo jamás podré darte nada así- Me solté de su mano con un fuerte tirón.

-¿Crees que me importa el dinero de Scott?- Esta vez, fue él quien comenzó a retroceder, casi huyendo de mi persona, a medida que yo intentaba acercarme más y más.

-Tienes un futuro con él, no dejaré que lo eches a perder- Detuvo su andar en frente de un pequeño establo en construcción, aún sin ningún animal dentro.

-Mi madre ha hablado contigo- Afirmé con pesar. Sus ojos esquivos fueron toda la respuesta que necesité.

-Stiles, yo no te convengo

Era ahora o nunca. O le hacía cambiar de opinión, o le perdería para siempre.

Me coloqué de puntillas, apenas llegaba a la barbilla de Derek, tambáleandome un poco y chocando mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Me da igual- Susurré sobre sus labios. Sus ojos tomaron un brillo diferente. Sentí sus manos sobre mis caderas, sujetándome con firmeza y haciendo que mi espalda chocara contra la pared del establo. Pronto acortó la distancia que había entre nuestros rostros. El aire que dejaba escapar, y pronto se convertía en humo debido al frío viento, era desgarrado con fuerza por la mirada que el alfa me dedicaba, todavía plagada de indecisión, pero que poco a poco se disipaba por un brillo distinto, que no supe identificar.

Sus labios atraparon los míos. Todo mi cuerpo tembló y jadeé al volver a sentirle contra mí después de tanto tiempo. Dejé que el marcara el ritmo, que me llevara hasta dónde el quisiera y cómo quisiera, sabiendo perfectamente cómo provocarme aquel peso en el estómago que me resultaba tan placentero. Pocas veces me besaba así, sin descanso, sin dejarnos recuperar el aire, con su boca adueñándose de la mía con total maestría, con su pecho totalmente unido al mío, apretándome con fuerza, aún sin hacerme daño, contra él, evitando que me alejara lo más mínimo, al mismo tiempo que yo me agarraba de sus brazos rehúsandome a que me soltara. 

Sus labios se deslizaron sobre el mío inferior hasta mi barbilla, para de repente sentir cómo sus manos abandonaron mis caderas y sentirlas en mis muslos, tomándome con fuerza y elevándome en un golpe seco, atrapándome más si cabe contra la pared y él mismo. Me sostuvo en el mismo límite en el que mis piernas dejaban de llamarse como tal y aparecía el inicio de mis nalgas.

Su cuerpo, ahora sin que dejase pasar ni una misera ráfaga de aire entre el mío, emanaba un calor abrasador, y con la única idea de querer fundirme aún más en él, intenté rodear su cuerpo con mis piernas, sin embargo, la tela de mi vestido y su fuerte agarre sobre éste, no me dieron muchas opciones, así que no tuve más remedio que dejarlas medio abiertas y con él ocupando el espacio entre ellas.

Mis manos recorrieron sus hombros. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, sólo quería que no me soltara, me gustaba encontrarme en aquella posición, y que me volviera a besar de aquella forma. Mi rostro debió de expresar aquel deseo, prácticamente necesidad que me recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo, así que Derek no tardó en volver a hacerse dueño de mis labios. 

El sonido húmedo de su boca contra la mía, el tacto tan directo que tenían sus manos sobre mí, sólo hacía que aumentar aquella sensación, y me vi dejando escapar inexplicables murmullos y jadeos, sonidos demasiado vergonzosos por un simple beso, como para describirlos.

Uno de esos tímidos resuellos, se escapó de mis labios cuando se separó de mí. No quería que se alejara.

-Te comería entero- Susurró sin dejar de mirarme, con la voz algo cortada por la falta de aire. No me dejó tiempo a contestarle, ya que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, volvió a cerrar el espacio entre nosotros.

Sentí su lengua adentrarse en mi boca, sus labios volviendo a tomar los míos. Recorrió como quiso toda mi cavidad provocándome un respingo ante aquella acción. Mis manos se agarraron con más fuerza si cabe a sus hombros.

Su lengua se encontró con la mía, dirigiendo mis movimientos. Sus manos me acercaron más a él, y yo ya no sabía qué hacer para liberar toda aquella tensión que se me acumulaba por dentro. No me había sentido así nunca, no sabia qué me ocurría, pero todo aquello me hacía sentir tan bien que por nada del mundo intentaría que se detuviera. 

De repente, me despegó de aquella pared, alzándome un poco me sostuvo con más seguridad, y caminado conmigo sujeto como un niño a su torso, se adentró en el pequeño establo a medio construir.

El suelo estaba cubierto de paja y en el interior de la estancia un hoguera iluminaba y calentaba a los allí presentes, únicamente nosotros.

Derek cayó de rodillas cerca del fuego, y me desplomó sobre el acolchado suelo. Su boca, poco a poco, fue recorriendo con delicadas caricias una de mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, hasta llegar al lateral de mi cuello. Sentí cómo continuaba dejando besos en toda la extensión de mi piel, comenzó con besos suaves, tanto que incluso estuve a punto de pedirle que parara si no quería provocarme cosquillas, pero en seguida, aquellas caricias que me prodigaba con su boca acabaron siendo mucho más intensas. Sus labios se abrían y ejercían una tenue presión, para ser inmediatamente seguidos por el paso de su lengua sobre la zona. 

De nuevo, me agarré de sus hombros y le dejé más espacio libre para que continuara con sus acciones. Intentaba mantenerme lo más quieto posible, lo más en silencio posible para evitar que cualquiera que pasase por ahí nos descubriese, pero me era completamente imposible no clavar las uñas sobre su camisa cada que vez que sentía el peso de sus labios, o intentar no encoger las piernas como si miles de espasmos me recorrieran ante su simple contacto, o cerrar la boca y no dejar salir los suspiros que parecían tener vida propia independientemente de que me intentara controlar.

Aquellos "besos" en el cuello, porque algo tan placentero no puede denominarse como simplemente besos, no eran los primeros que recibía por parte del alfa, no era la actividad más común que llevábamos a cabo, pero, quizá, por eso me seguía pareciendo tan mágica como la primera vez.

De un momento a otro, sus labios volvieron sobre los míos, dejaron un par de besos mucho más suaves que los anteriores, elevó su tronco y quedó arrodillado sobre mí, con sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y pude ver en sus ojos el claro reflejo de las llamas del fuego refulgiendo con intensidad. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

Sus manos dejaron el lugar que ocupaban a los lados de mi cabeza, y las fue deslizando sin apenas empuje sobre mi pecho, bajando hasta el abdomen y volviendo a tomar mi cintura. Parecía maravillado admirándome desde arriba, como si fuera la primera vez que me ve, como si estuviera vislumbrando una angelical criatura ante él. Sus acciones hicieron que me cohibiera con gran rapidez.

-Oye, deja de mirarme así o voy a empezar a creerme eso de que me quieres comer...- Elevé una mano hasta su mejilla para que volviera a dirigir sus ojos a mi cara. Se humedeció los labios antes de responder.

-Stiles yo... Quiero intentar una cosa...- Me miró como si buscara mi permiso para lo que tenía pensado hacer.

-¿Tú, q-quieres que hagamos... Aquí...?- Intenté alejar la mano de su rostro al entender a lo que se refería. 

Sabía lo que quería decir, puede que no tuviese ni la más remota experiencia en el tema, pero sabía la teoría básica, o al menos me hacía una idea de cómo debía ser. 

El único deseo que tenía en el mundo era que Derek se convirtiera de manera oficial en mi alfa, y sabía que una vez oficializado el vínculo, las parejas llegaban lo antes posible a la intimidad, sin embargo, en ese preciso momento, en medio de la fiesta, con la posibilidad de que cualquiera pudiera descubrirnos y además en un establo, no me sentía de lo más preparado para hacerlo.

-No, no, no...- Rápidamente recuperó mi mano y dejó varios besos sobre mi palma- No al menos todo el proceso... Sólo... Quiero hacerte sentir bien a ti

Me quedé mudo ante su respuesta ¿Qué significaba hacerme sentir bien sólo a mí?

-Si no quieres no pasa nada, Stiles, de verdad, sólo era una idea. Si no quieres no me importa, saldremos y volveremos a la fiesta si lo prefieres

-¿A qué te refieres con hacerme sentir bien a mí? ¿Y tú?

-Cuando haces sentir bien a alguien, eso también se transforma en placer para ti- Volvió a dejar un beso sobre mi palma- Pero si no quieres está bien, no pasa nada- Hizo el amago de levantarse, pero se lo impedí.

-Quiero hacerlo contigo Derek... Pero ni siquiera sé qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer... Pero si me guías, quiero intentarlo- No terminé de entender qué era lo que quería decir, pero si simplemente era "hacerme sentir bien" no podía ser tan malo, o complicado. Vi cómo una brillante sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y se inclinó de nuevo para besarme. No eran besos pasionales, ni suaves tampoco, eran besos efusivos, muy seguidos y que me hacían reír por lo feliz que se había puesto con decirle simplemente que sí.

-Pero ¿Estás seguro? No lo hagas porque te lo he pedido si no es lo que quieres... Quiero que lo disfrutemos los dos- Habló aún sin elevar el cuerpo sobre mí.

-Bueno... Si quiero parar, te lo diré

-Claro, eso ni lo dudes- Sonrió una última vez antes de volver a besarme, esta vez de forma más larga, antes de moverse- Avísame si algo no te gusta

Prácticamente susurró aquellas palabras, para después terminar de elevarse y comenzar a alejarse completamente. Se arrastró hasta llegar a mis piernas, las elevó, y comenzó a separarlas.

-O-oye... No-no quiero quitarme la ropa...

-No te voy a desnudar entero, tranquilo, pero necesito quitarte esto- Coló sus manos bajo el vestido y sentí su apretón sobre mis tobillos. Se refería a las medias que llevaba.

-D-dijiste que no íbamos a hacerlo Derek...

-Te prometo que no es lo que estás pensando... ¿Confías en mí?

-Sabes que sí

-Entonces no temas por favor, si me pides que pare, lo voy a hacer, te lo prometo... ¿Aún quieres que siga?

Tragué saliva y respiré hondo antes de contestar. Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle.

Sus manos ascendieron a los largo de mis piernas, así que elevé un poco la cadera para que pudiera quitarme las medias. Fue bajándolas lentamente hasta que quedaron atrapadas en mis tobillos, no me había descalzado.

Subió mi vestido hasta mis rodillas, y comenzó a besar a lo largo de la piel expuesta de una de mis piernas. Seguía nervioso por lo que pretendía hacer, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía bien.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó sin despegar los labios de una de mis piernas

-Estoy bien

Continuó acariciando y besando, cambiando de una pierna a otra, hasta que llegó a mis rodillas, donde se encontró con que mi vestido aún me cubría y volvió a mirarme.

-¿Quieres que siga?- Yo asentí como respuesta, algo más relajado al ver que simplemente me estaba besando, sin embargo, al darle mi permiso, lo que hizo fue elevar mis piernas y colocarlas de manera que reposaran sobre sus hombros, y hundir la cabeza bajo la tela del vestido.

-¿Derek? ¿Q-que haces?- Una cosa es que me besara, pero otra muy diferente es que de repente se cuele bajo mi ropa e intente acercarse todavía más.

-Shhh... Tranquilo- Susurró de nuevo contra mi piel. 

Poco a poco continuó, acariciando, besando y hasta pasando su lengua sobre mí, cada vez bajando a más y más. 

Esto me hacía sentir mucho más avergonzado que antes, no quería que entrara nadie y de repente nos encontrara a mí con las piernas abiertas sobre Derek, y a él bajo las faldas de mi vestido haciendo quién sabe qué, pero lo peor y lo que más me abochornaba de todo, es que me gustaba lo que hacía. Mordía la cara interna de mis muslos, no sé si dejando marcas, para después pasar la lengua sobre la zona y terminar reposando sus labios en dicho lugar. Sus dedos se encargaban de apretar en otras partes de mi carne donde su boca no alcanzaba, y yo sólo podía intentar contener los suspiros y los quejidos, aunque no de dolor precisamente, que me provocaban sus acciones. 

Me sorprendí a mí mismo cuando sin darme cuenta intentaba separar las piernas más y más para acercarle todo lo que podía, incluso cuando le sentí llegar prácticamente al final, a una de mis ingles, no sentía para nada desagrado ante aquello, seguía nervioso, sobre todo por la zona en la que estaba, pero aún así aquella agradable sensación de peso en mi estómago iba en aumento. 

[...]

De repente, sus labios cambiaron de dirección de forma brusca, llegando hasta el ombligo del joven, para seguir deslizando su lengua en dirección descendente. 

-D-Derek...- La incertidumbre volvió de golpe al cuerpo de Stiles, sin embargo, esta vez no recibió respuesta alguna del alfa, él siguió bajando hasta que quedó frente a la entrepierna del omega. 

Suspiró intentando controlar sus impulsos y acercó un dedo a la zona, comenzó a acariciar suavemente, primero al rededor, para finalmente posicionarlo sobre el montículo y mimó la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Un fuerte respingo atacó con fuerza a Stiles ante aquel contacto tan íntimo y nuevo que le estaba proporcionando el ojiverde. 

-D-Derek...- No sabía describir lo que sentía, no era algo malo, sólo extraño y novedoso.

-¿Te hago daño? ¿No te gusta?- Escuchó la respuesta de su pareja, al mismo tiempo que éste separaba sus manos. Se apresuró en contestar

-N-no, no, es sólo... Se siente raro, no mal pero... Extraño...- Habló a media voz mientras miraba fijamente el techo de madera, se negaba a mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Entonces te gusta? ¿Así?- Sus caricias regresaron, está vez con algo más de presión sobre el clítoris del joven. La tensión en sus muslos se hizo más fuerte.

-S-sí... Es raro, pero creo que me gusta...- Susurró. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al mismo tiempo que su temperatura corporal iba en aumento. Sus mejillas estaban incendiadas, y ya no sabía si era por la vergüenza de lo que Derek le estaba haciendo, o porque de alguna forma le gustaba todo aquello.

Los suspiros entrecortados de Stiles supusieron una buena señal para el azabache, así se decidió a continuar tocándole. Colocó dos dedos sobre aquella zona que parecía la más especial, variando movimientos circulares, en zig zag, con más o menos presión, guiándose por las respuestas del castaño hasta que apreció encontrar el ritmo adecuado. Era el momento para continuar. 

Manteniendo sus dedos en el mismo lugar, se decidió a utilizar su otra mano para continuar explorando. Bajando, se adentró entre los labios menores, descubriendo la humedad que ya existía ahí, Stiles ya había comenzado a lubricar. Le estaba gustando lo que Derek le hacía.

El aluvión de caricias y cariños hacía que Stiles hubiese perdido bastante el control de la situación, e ignorando la preocupación que había tenido hasta ahora por que alguien los descubriera, estaba demasiado ocupado sintiéndose terriblemente bien.

Los dedos de Derek le iban dejando sin rastro alguno de privacidad, percibiéndolos en todas partes, y tocando los puntos exactos para no poder negar que aquello le estaba encantando. 

El hombre movía sus falanges de arriba a abajo, prestando atención a qué lugares, qué movimientos eran los que hacían a Stiles elevar las piernas y contraer el estómago, los que le hacían susurrar demasiado fuerte como para que algún curioso que pasase por allí les descubriera.

-Dios, Stiles... Estás tan mojado...- Prácticamente gruñó sintiéndose él mismo excitado al ver a su compañero respondiendo tan bien a sus caricias.

-¿E-eso e-ees malo...?- Respondió entre cortado, y con una voz más aguda de lo que le hubiera gustado.

-No cariño, es bueno, es algo muy bueno...- Dejó una mordida, con marca incluida, sobre uno de sus muslos, recibiendo un gritito de respuesta por parte de Stiles antes de continuar- ¿Te gusta? ¿Se siente bien?

-S-sí... Derek, no-no te pares, no pares por favor...- Escucharle suplicar de aquella forma fue la gota que colmó el vaso para el alfa. 

Apartó las manos, y arremetió con su lengua, siendo incapaz de controlar por más tiempo el deseo de probar a su pareja, a su compañero. Gimió incluso al sentir el sabor del castaño de forma tan intensa al mismo tiempo que escuchó su propio nombre salir de los labios de Stiles casi como un desgarro. Sus caderas se mecieron y elevaron con brusquedad por aquel contacto tan íntimo, así que no tuvo otra opción que sujetarle con firmeza de dicha zona para que no se le escapara ni un milímetro.

Su lengua, se movía en círculos de forma lenta y con la presión justa sobre su hinchado clítoris. El joven no sabía de dónde sujetarse, ni qué hacer con sus manos más que taparse la boca con ellas para bajar el volumen de, lo que habían pasado de ser jadeos y susurros, a verdaderos gemidos.

Los dedos de Derek volvieron al juego permitiéndose separar los labios mayores y recorrer con su lengua la rosada piel que se le presentaba, al mismo tiempo que con su lengua hacia un recorrido de abajo arriba, paseándose por toda la extensión que podía alcanzar sin ver nada (aún se mantenía bajo las faldas del vestido de Stiles), hasta regresar a su clítoris, donde volvía a recrearse en aquel pequeño punto que parecía provocar que su compañero comenzaría a convulsionar en cualquier momento, sus dedos acariciaban los pliegues que no podría alcanzar de otra forma. 

Stiles no comprendía lo que le sucedía, ¿Estarían haciendo algo malo? Porque era imposible que algo que se sintiera así de bien pudiese estar permitido, parecía un pecado tener el derecho a que alguien te hiciera lo que Derek le estaba provocando. Sentía que su alma se saldría de su cuerpo en cualquier momento, no podía controlar los bruscos movimientos de su cuerpo cuando el azabache tocaba el lugar exacto. Sentía a Derek en cada fibra de su cuerpo, por todas partes, cada vez que hacía cualquier movimiento, cambiaba de presión, sentía sus labios, su lengua, sentía que ya no...

-D-Derek- De repente, su cuerpo entero se tensó, los dedos de sus pies se encogieron dentro de sus zapatos, y su voz se quedó atascada en su garganta- M-me pasaaaaa algo...

El alfa también sintió la tirantez en los muslos de Stiles, gimió contra su piel al saber lo que venía.

-Déjalo salir, te va a encantar- Susurró de forma profunda, él también estaba sufriendo los estragos de lo que estaban haciendo, estar probando Stiles tal y como quería y que estuviese gimiendo como quería, le había puesto totalmente duro en el interior de sus pantalones, y ahora, sabiendo que al joven le quedaba poco para acabar, estaba todavía mas desesperado. 

Así que, arremetió con más intensidad, intentando llevar al orgasmo lo más pronto a su pareja, la cual, si no intentaba acallar más sus, en ese punto, lloriqueos de placer, le haría a él mismo tener un accidente en su pantalones.

-De-Derek, mmghm, no-noo...- Un chillido, aplacado por las palmas de sus manos, fue el aviso de su final. Sus piernas y estómago se contrajeron de golpe al mismo tiempo que sintió una especie de liberación total. El placer le recorrió en ondas, desde su sexo hasta toda la periferia de su organismo durante unos instantes, pareciendo que había llegado a una especie de estado de felicidad momentánea, en la que no importaba nada más, sólo él y su placer.

Derek, satisfecho por el estado en el que había dejado a su pareja, continuó acariciando, esta vez con las delicadeza, sus pliegues, durante unos momentos, mientras besó un par de veces más la cara interna de sus muslos.

[...]

Al fin pude volver a abrir los ojos. Seguíamos en aquel establo iluminados por la hoguera a nuestro lado, a pesar de que hacía menos de un minuto, llegué a pensar que había alcanzado el cielo.

Me aparté las manos mientras intentaba recuperar un pulso normal, cosa que era un poco complicada, ya que un persistente cosquilleo continuaba presente entre mis piernas, no es que me quejara, pero ahora sí que me sentía un poco demasiado sensible.

-¿Derek...?- Apenas pude escucharme a mí mismo, mi voz sonaba atragantada y cansada, como si acabara de hacer un gran esfuerzo, que a decir verdad, sí que tenía la sensación de haberlo hecho.

Rápidamente, el ojiverde sacó la cabeza de debajo de mi vestido, intenté no pensar en lo obsceno que era lo que acabábamos de hacer, y apartó mis piernas de encima de sus hombros, dejándolas en el suelo y aún con las medias bajadas.

Le vi volver a posicionarse a mi altura, con una sonrisa de una satisfacción tal que casi parecía que había sido él el que había sufrido lo que sentí en mis carnes.

-¿Te ha gustado?

-Pensé que se me saldría el corazón por la boca- Ambos reímos ante mi respuesta. Las llamas se reflejaban en sus calmados ojos verdes, lo más tranquilos que los había visto desde hacía un tiempo hacia aquí.

Sin dudarlo, le tomé de las mejillas y lo acerqué de nuevo a mí para poder besarle como tanto quería, sin prisa, sin tanta desesperación como antes, sólo sintiéndonos el uno al otro, el poco tiempo que nos podía quedar juntos. Sus brazos pasaron por debajo de mi espalda, elevándome y haciendo que quedásemos aún más juntos, yo abrazándole por el cuello, y él estrechándome entre sus brazos.

-¡Ey Derek!- Alguien gritó fuera del establo- ¡Vamos, échanos una mano!- Con rapidez, me ayudó a estabilizarme y volverme a subir las medias, intentando no ser muy obvios sobre lo que acabábamos de hacer allí dentro. Nos puso de pie, y nos acercamos hasta la entrada. Derek se asomó para ver lo que sucedía, al parecer se había producido un incendio en una de las cabañas deshabitadas, y estaban tratando de llevar agua para aplacar el fuego. El azabache volvió a entrar, mientras yo terminaba de recolocar mi ropa, y me besó una vez más.

Volví a tomarle del cuello para evitar que se separara de mí, al mismo tiempo que el volvió a rodearme con sus brazos. Suspiré sobre sus labios ante aquel contacto.

-Sólo entiendo la vida si es contigo- Murmuré para que únicamente él me escuchara, no respondió con palabras, únicamente me besó llevando una de mis manos a su pecho, para que sintiera el ritmo de su desbocado corazón. Él se sentía igual. 

Cuando por fin nos separamos, no soltó mis falanges hasta que ya estuvo demasiado lejos. Le vi alejarse corriendo hacia el lugar de donde salía el humo.

Encontrándome solo de nuevo, aunque más calmado después de estar con mi alfa, decidí volver a la fiesta en busca de mis amigas.

[...]

La noche avanzaba, y con ella la celebración continuaba en todo su esplendor. La gente, agarrada de las manos, danzaba en círculos al rededor de las llamas de la gran hoguera en el centro la plaza. La música retumbaba en todas partes, y el alcohol se extendía en la sangre de todos los allí presentes.

Después de un rato de bailar y beber, conseguí encontrar por fin a Cloth y a Lydia, recuperando mi capa y echándomela a los hombros. Una vez que la pelirroja se hubo asegurado de su hermano no nos escuchaba, me susurró:

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- Sonreí ante su pregunta.

-¿Sabes ese heno blandito del granero?- Respondí con picardía. Parecía que sus ojos se saldrían de sus cuencas por la sorpresa. No tardó en agarrarme de las manos y sacudirme con fuerza.

-¡Estás loco! Dios, tienes que contármelo todo, ¡Con pelos y señales!- Ambos reímos con complicidad. 

Estuve a punto de comenzar mi relato, cuando de repente, sin saber ni cuando ni de dónde, un enorme lobo negro saltó sobre la gente, deteniendo la fiesta por completo.

La nieve se tiñó de rojo, y los gritos de la gente estallaron en mis oídos. 

-¡Rápido, a la iglesia!- La estampida de personas comenzó. Lydia tiró de mi brazo intentando llevarme hacia donde el resto corrían despavoridos. 

-¡No, Derek!- ¿Dónde se había metido? No podía dejar que se quedase a la merced de aquel lobo, sin embargo, el empuje de la gente fue demasiado, y al final mi amiga y yo nos vimos arrastrados por el pánico.

Los gritos del padre Argent y sus hombres intentando capturar al lobo resonaban desde el centro de la plaza. Lydia y yo nos escabullimos entre los callejones, intentando llegar lo más pronto al templo. El lobo no podía pisar suelo sagrado.

-¡Cloth!- El beta se había escabullido dentro de una de las torres de vigilancia, debía de estar muy asustado, no podíamos dejarle solo. Subimos lo más deprisa que pudimos, encontrándonos al chico agazapado en una esquina. Lydia corrió para permitirle refugiarse entre sus brazos, mientras yo me asomé, observando cómo Argent y los gemelos luchaban contra el lobo a lomos de sus caballos. Varios cuerpos reposaban inmóviles por todo el suelo de la plaza.

Intentaron lanzar cuerdas con las que apresar a aquella enorme bestia de oscuro pelaje, pero todo fue en vano, rompió sus ataduras y saltó contra uno de los caballeros. Tuve que apartar la mirada ante aquel sangriento espectáculo, los chillidos de los hombres, y los rugidos del animal eran insoportables. Cuando alcé la mirada de nuevo, el lobo ya no estaba, y un nuevo cuerpo descansaba en la nieve.

-¡YA OS AVISÉ!- Argent, quien había bajado del lomo de su caballo, comenzó a gritar- ¡YA OS AVISÉ! ¡VUESTRO HOMBRE LOBO SIGUE VIVO! ¡ENCONTRADLO!- Ordenó al resto de hombres, mientras él y sus compañeros se dispersaban entre las calles, desesperados por encontrar al monstruo.

Cuando todo pareció estar en calma de nuevo, un estruendo hizo retumbar el techo de la torre dónde estábamos. Cloth, saliéndose del agarre de su hermana, corrió fuera de la torre entre chillidos angustiados y agitando sus brazos con fuerza.

-¡Cloth!- Lydia corrió tras él mientras yo la seguía a ella. Cloth era demasiado rápido, y cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, mi amiga y yo nos quedamos solos en mitad de un callejón. 

Un enorme rugido resonó a nuestra espaldas. El lobo nos había encontrado. Saltó frente a nosotros, acabando con la distancia que nos separaba, y acorralándonos contra la pared. Se movía con sigilo, con elegancia casi. No sabía si era su modus operandi habitual, o sólo intentaba jugar con su cena. 

Era un animal enorme, corpulento, y aún sobre sus cuatro patas, más alto que yo. La mano de una aterrada Lydia, apresó la mía con fuerza. Yo intentaba respirar de forma profunda, evitar que el ataque de ansiedad que estaba al borde de desatarse en mi interior lo hiciera.

"No puedes huir de mí"

Una profunda voz resonó en mi cabeza, abrí los ojos horrorizado dándome cuenta de que el lobo se encaminaba hacia mí, sólo me miraba a mí.

-D-dios mio- Mis respiraciones se aceleraron. Si la bestia abría la boca en aquel momento, podría arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo. Podía sentir incluso el fétido olor de sus fauces a milímetros de mi rostro.- ¿Ha-hablas? ¿C-cómo?

"Me entiendes, es cuanto importa Mieczyslaw, o Stiles, como tú prefieras..."

-¿Sabes mi nombre?

-¿Q-qué estás haciendo?- Lydia, acurrucada sobre mi brazo, preguntó a media voz, sin embargo, ambos retrocedimos y nos pegamos más contra la pared cuando el lobo, esta vez, rugió sobre el rostro de Lydia. Ella, gritando, se separó de mí, quedándose apartada y dejándome a merced del animal.

De repente, sus fieros ojos rojos como la sangre, comenzaron a cambiar, perdiendo cualquier clase de aspecto animal hasta asemejarse a lo más cercano que podía ser de un ojo humano. Éstos viajaban desde tonos grises, hasta verdes y azules ¿Me estaba volviendo loco?

"Ojos humanos, de tonos claros" Intenté memorizar en mi cabeza. Estando al borde de la histeria, no era capaz de distinguir un color más allá que alguno que no fuese marrón, o negro.

"Te conozco muy bien" 

Mientras más miraba en aquellos pozos de colores fríos, más imágenes se formaban en mi cabeza

"Sueñas con dejar esta aldea, deja que te lleve conmigo"

Me veía a mí mismo, ataviado con mi capa roja, siendo agitada por el fuerte viento de la montaña que ascendía junto a alguien más. Una figura toda vestida de negro que dirigía el camino. No era capaz de verle el rostro, ni siquiera de distinguir si era un hombre o una mujer

"Tú y yo somos iguales."

-No, te equivocas, tú eres un asesino

"Tú también matas ¿No?... ¿Qué le pasó al conejo, Stiles?"

Estaba hablando de aquel conejito blanco de cuando era pequeño... ¿Por qué sabía eso?

-Lo maté...- Aparté la mirada de sus intimidantes ojos.

"Lo sé... Así que vente conmigo"

Sus orbes volvieron a refulgir en un profundo color rojo, casi parecía que trataba de hipnotizarme.

-N-no, no pienso hacer eso

"Entonces las calles se teñirán de sangre empezando por la suya"

Giró su rostro hacia Lydia y soltó un rugido que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno. Ella sollozó ne silencio.

-El padre Argent te detendrá- Hablé con determinación al escuchar voces cercanas, no tardarían mucho en aparecer.

"El padre Argent morirá como todos" 

Su rostro volvió a dirigirse a mí.

"Volveré a por ti, antes de que mengüe la luna de sangre"

-¡Ahí está, dispara!- El susodicho apareció seguido de sus hombres, uno de los cuales lanzó una flecha en dirección a la bestia, sin embargo, ésta, ya había saltado sobre nuestras cabezas y se escabullía saltando de techo en techo.

[...]

Salimos de aquel callejón escoltadas por los caballeros.

-Has hablado con el lobo- Susurró Lydia en mi oído, sus manos aún temblaban.

-No, ha hablado con los dos- Contesté inquieto, negándome a la idea de todo lo que había escuchado hubiese sido real.

-Stiles, ha gruñido... ¿De verdad le has oído hablar?

-Creerán que soy una bruja, no se lo digas a nadie por favor- Supliqué mientras apretaba sus manos entre las mías. Puede que ella siguiera teniendo temblores en las manos, sin embargo, yo aún temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-No, claro que no- Me aseguró Lydia mientras nos empujaban hacia la iglesia- ¡No, esperen! Tengo que encontrar a mi hermano- Se detuvo ante la puerta intentado convencer a los caballeros que nos escoltaban

-¡Y yo a mi familia!

Nuestros ruegos no sirvieron de nada. Nos empujaron hacia el interior del edifico mientras Argent continuaba gritando "Nadie saldrá de ahí hasta que amanezca".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido mi primer intento de escribir smut, espero que no haya sido demasiado horrible... :')


	5. V

Los primeros rayos de sol bañaron la aldea. Hacía días que la luz no se dejaba ver en Beacon Hills.

Gerard y sus hombres por fin nos dejaron salir de la iglesia después de haber tenido que pasar toda la noche allí encerrados. La gente se encontraba concentrada en la plaza, donde poco a poco iban llevándose en carros de madera a los cadáveres de los pobres infelices que habían tenido que padecer el ataque del lobo, entre ellos, Cristopher, a quien su mujer e hijos lloraban desconsoladamente. Nos habíamos quedado sin un líder, y ahora todo el peso de defender nuestra aldea, quedaba sobre los hombros del padre Argent.

Conseguí reunirme con mis padres, quienes habían permanecido sin salir en el interior de nuestro hogar, Derek ayudaba a arreglar los desperfectos en las cabañas que había provocado la persecución, supuse que junto con otros alfas se había pasado la noche intentando ayudar en la caza al lobo, y vi a Scott intentando consolar a su anciana abuela, probablemente también se habían mantenido encerrados en casa.

-Jamás he visto una bestia tan fuerte, debe de pertenecer a una línea de sangre larga e ininterrumpida- Escuché hablar al padre con uno de los gemelos que siempre le acompañaban- Cada generación es más formidable que la anterior... Debemos encontrarlo en su forma humana

-Pero, ¿Cómo? Podría ser cualquiera de ellos- Preguntó su acompañante.

-Si ha sobrevivido por tanto tiempo es por su astucia- Dio media vuelta, y se dirigió hacia el cúmulo de personas que le observábamos atentamente- Mirad por todos sitios, ¡Buscad alguna señal!- Comenzó a pasearse a nuestro alrededor, siguiendo todos y cada uno de nuestros más leves movimientos- Aislamiento, brujería, magia negra, comportamientos sospechosos, olores extraños... ¡Se registrarán vuestras casas, saldrán a la luz vuestros secretos! Si sois inocentes no tenéis nada que temer, pero si sois culpables... ¡Juro por Dios todo poderoso, que seréis aniquilados!

Un tenso silencio se instaló entre los allí presentes, esquivando y mandando miradas acusatorias unos a otros, hasta que de repente, una ronca tos y varios jadeos se hicieron presentes. Provenía de uno de los rincones donde se acumulaban los cuerpos sin vida.

-¡Sigue vivo!- Gritó el gemelo corriendo hacia el resucitado cadáver, quien era su hermano, más pálido de lo normal en aquel momento, y que intentaba luchar contra su propia sangre estancada en su boca.- ¡Necesita agua! ¡Deprisa!

Rápidamente me acerqué al pozo y saqué un cubo lleno de agua, dejándolo a un lado del pobre moribundo para que su hermano pudiera lavarle las heridas.

El sonido de una espada siendo desenvainada nos hizo levantar la mirada a ambos de donde estábamos arrodillados. Argent señalaba con el arma al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-Aiden, hay luna de sangre, así que debe...

-¡Es Ethan! ¡Es mi hermano!- Aiden se levantó con furia y encaró al anciano. 

El alfa paseó la mirada sobre ambos hermanos, casi con vehemencia, hasta que, sin vacilar, y con un sólo movimiento, asestó un corte mortal en la garganta de Ethan. La sangre salió a a borbotones de su boca. Se estaba ahogando en ella.

Yo me aparté horrorizado de aquel sangriento acto que había presenciando en primera persona. Aiden se había quedado inmóvil, sin girarse a ver a su ahora, fallecido hermano.

-¡Un hombre mordido, es un hombre maldito!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos para que a todos nos quedase bien claro el por qué hacía aquella atrocidad. Dejó caer la espada sobre la nieve, manchándola del rojo líquido, para después dejar un frío apretón sobre el brazo de Aiden, a modo de una especie de consuelo vacío de dolor, sentimiento o empatía, simplemente por compromiso. 

No tardó en abandonar la plaza de forma despreocupada, y la lucha de miradas acusatorias comenzó de nuevo. 

Me sentía observado, apenado, con un cadáver inocente a mis pies, una hermana muerta y las amenazas de una bestia aún retumbando en mi cabeza. Los ojos de Derek se encontraron con los míos, y ya no pude resistirlo más. O salía de allí, o tendría un ataque en cualquier momento. Me levanté y salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude hasta llegar a casa y cerrar la puerta a cal y canto.

Sin embargo, esto no pareció servir para disuadir al ojiverde, ya que apenas cerré la puerta, escuché su voz al otro lado.

-Stiles, abre la puerta- Me limité a descorrer la abertura para los ojos, encontrando su rostro frente al mio. Le vi vigilar disimuladamente que nadie nos estuviera viendo antes de volver a dirigirse a mí- Corremos peligro, tenemos que irnos ahora. Vente conmigo- No sabía qué responder a eso, estaba muy nervioso y no podía pensar con claridad, era incapaz de darle una respuesta coherente en aquel momento, lo único que quería estar solo por un rato- Vente conmigo, por favor- Repitió de nuevo, esta vez bajando la voz y suavizando mucho más su fiera mirada. Debió de haber notado mis dudas.- Vente conmigo Stiles

Esas tres simples palabras fueron como un puñetazo en el estómago. En mi cabeza, comenzó a resonar la oscura voz del lobo diciéndome exactamente lo mismo apenas hacía unas horas atrás. 

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a asentarse en todo mi cuerpo, y junto con el malestar que ya tenía por la visión de la muerte de Ethan, podría vomitar en cualquier momento. Di la espalda al azabache, y me apoyé sobre la puerta, a un lado de la abertura dónde sus ojos aún se asomaban.

-Recoge tus cosas- Le escuché decir-Tenemos que irnos ahora

-N-no puedo irme contigo Derek

-¿Por qué no?- Escuché la sorpresa, y quizá también la decepción, en su voz.

¿Qué sería de Beacon Hills si el lobo se enteraba de que me había marchado sin él? ¿Qué les pasaría a padre y madre? ¿A Erica y Lydia? ¿Y si iba en mi busca? Derek también corría peligro a mi lado. Tomé todo el aire que pude en mis pulmones intentando que la voz no se me quebrara, me giré y volví a encontrarme con su insistente mirada.

-Lo siento- No fui capaz de decirle nada más, no podía decirle nada más. No quería que me tomara por una bruja si le contaba que el lobo me había hablado, o que incluso quisiese enfrentarse a él con tal de que me dejara en paz. No podía arriesgarme a que le pudiese pasar algo malo por mi culpa, era incapaz.

Deslicé el pequeño trozo de madera ocultándome de sus ojos claros. Me giré, dispuesto a correr hacia la cama y ocultarme del mundo, cuando una figura apareció ante mí, asustándome. 

-Hola cariño- Era la abuela, estaba de espaldas frente al lecho donde hasta hacía poco el cuerpo de Kassia había reposado, sólo que esta vez, más que un lecho funerario se había convertido en una verdadera cama, con sábanas y mantas gruesas para proteger del frío a quien yacía ahí, quien no era otra que madre.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Pregunté preocupado, mientras me acercaba viendo que madre estaba perdida entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia, y bien arropada bajo las mantas. 

-Se pondrá bien, ya verás- Colocó un paño empapado en agua sobre su frente, su piel estaba bastante enrojecida, y parecía que tenía calor- El lobo la ha arañado, no la ha mordido- Cuatro enormes cortes ya curados surcaban su mejilla izquierda- Levántale la cabeza- Con delicadeza, colé las manos por debajo de su castaño cabello y la ayudé a erguirse un poco. La abuela le colocó un pequeño cuenco con algo que no supe adivinar el qué sobre sus labios- Bébete esto hija, te ayudará a dormir- Instó a madre, quien no tardó en obedecer. Elevé la mirada hacia la abuela, topándome con sus ojos mirándome fijamente. Eran de un profundo color gris, el mismo color que el de la niebla del bosque. No sé por qué, aquella mirada que me dirigió me incomodó profundamente, y no pude hacer otra cosa que agachar la cabeza de nuevo y rehuirla todo lo que podía.

Madre volvió a caer en el trance del sueño, así que yo me alejé con disimulo de la abuela, dejando que ella terminara de acomodarla.

Sin tardar demasiado, volvió a posicionarse frente a mí, con el enorme caldero rebosante de agua en el que cocinábamos entre nosotros. Empapó el paño que anteriormente había estado sobre la frente de madre. Yo no dejé de observar sus movimientos en ningún momento ¿Cuándo había llegado? No estuvo en la fiesta y tampoco pasó la noche en la iglesia, y era imposible que hubiese emprendido la marcha hacia la aldea cuando el sol aún no había salido.

Debió de notar mi mirada sobre ella, así que frunciendo el ceño, no dudó en preguntarme.

-¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Qué te ocurre?

Cuando éramos pequeños, Kassia y yo estábamos convencidos de que nuestra abuela era una bruja. Todos los objetos extraños que recopilaba en su cabaña, la infinidad de libros desconocidos que tenía, los brebajes únicos que preparaba... Cuando nos fuimos haciendo mayores, abandonamos todas aquellas fantasiosas ideas, pero aún así, siempre supe que aquella mujer tenía algo diferente, algo relacionado a todo aquel mundo oculto y oscuro del que cualquier persona se intentaba alejar.

No sabía si me arrepentiría de hacer lo que hice, pero de alguna forma, estaba seguro de que si alguien podía entender lo que me estaba ocurriendo, era la abuela.

-E-el lobo... Ha hablado conmigo- Su rostro cambió completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder y el paño se escurrió de sus afiladas manos, quedando flotando sobre el agua.

-¿Y tú le has entendido?

-Igual de bien que a ti- Comenzó a caminar, girando al rededor del caldero, intentando acercarse a mí. Yo lo hice en dirección contraria, alejándome lo más que podría de ella. No sabía por qué, pero su cercanía en aquellos momentos no me gustaba.

-¿Se lo has contado a alguien?

-Sólo lo sabe Lydia, pero no se lo dirá a nadie, ni siquiera me habla de ello- Respondí apresuradamente sin dejar de caminar al rededor de la olla.

-Ha decidido no matarte- Sus palabras me hicieron detenerme en seco, ella lo aprovechó para colocarse a mi lado.

-Creo que me quiere vivo- Huí de ella una vez más acercándome a una de las ventanas. Abrí con fuerza las puertas interiores permitiendo que algo de luz entrara en la habitación. En unos segundos volví a tenerla a escasa distancia a mi lado. Me tomó de los brazos, y me abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que me mecía de un lado a otro como si fuese un pequeño bebé, mientras acariciaba con lentitud el cabello de mi nuca. Mis brazos se mantuvieron rígidos a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, no sabía cómo responder.

Duramos en aquella posición apenas unos instantes, antes de que ella se separara y me diera un par de apretones en las manos y se alejara como si la conversación que acabábamos de tener nunca hubiese ocurrido.

-Traéme más paños- Mandó regresando al lado de madre. 

-Voy a cambiar el agua- Me escabullí de su orden y salí de allí, necesitaba tomar aire fresco. Tomé el caldero por su asa, y me dirigí al pozo.

Apenas había llegado a la plaza, cuando vi caminar a Lydia y su abuela en mi dirección. La primera bastante compungida, cosa bastante rara en ella.

-¿Ha vuelto Cloth a casa?- Pregunté en cuanto la pelirroja llegó a mi lado, sin embargo, ni siquiera me miró, y lo único que hizo fue acelerar el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-Nadie lo ha visto- Me respondió la anciana, con un tono bastante altivo y una mirada casi acusatoria. 

Fruncí los labios ante aquello, no era normal que mi amiga me tratase de aquella manera. Al parecer Cloth todavía no había vuelto a casa ¿Dónde podía estar? No era normal que estuviera solo durante tiempo...

Un peso sobre mi hombro me sobresaltó, y casi hizo que se me cayera el cubo al interior del pozo.

El causante de aquel casi accidente no era otro que Scott.

-Te he visto con Derek- Hizo una pequeña pausa, mirándome fijamente e intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Yo no me atreví a interrumpirle- Sé que a mí no me quieres... De esa forma- ¿Se refería a lo que pasó en el establo? ¿Y cuánto se supone que había visto todo aquello? ¿Cómo se atrevía a espiarme? Estuve a punto de contestarle con rabia ¿Qué derecho tenía a seguirme allá a donde iba? Pero no tuve oportunidad de reprenderle cuando él ya estaba hablando de nuevo- No quiero que te cases obligado... Así que voy a romper el compromiso

En un segundo, todo mi enfado había pasado a ser un asombro total ante las palabras del moreno. Siempre supe que Scott no era como su padre. La ambición que podías ver reflejada en los oscuros orbes de su progenitor, se ausentaba completamente en los del joven. Él tenía buen corazón, y aunque me doliese tener que herirle y rechazarle (que un omega se negase a casarse con un alfa y que su deseo se cumpliera era algo inimaginable), le agradecía profundamente que me dejase libre. Supongo que le haría más daño verme infeliz junto a él, que el no tenerme. 

Me levanté del cerco del pozo donde me había sentado para recoger el agua, quedando frente a él. Su mirada me atravesó por dentro, me miraba con dolor, incluso con algo de esperanza. Intentó inclinar su rostro sobre el mío, pensando que le daría un beso, sin embargo, frenó sus movimientos de forma seca en cuanto sintió presión sobre su pecho. Bajó la mirada y descubrió la pequeña pulsera de plata que me había regalado. No podía quedarme con ella.

-Lo siento Scott- La tomó en su mano izquierda, me miró con súplica una última vez, y se dio media vuelta marchándose por donde había venido.

[...]

Los habitantes de la aldea tiraban por las ventanas todas sus pertenencias, ropas, zapatos, mantas, utensilios de cocina... Para que fueran revisados por los hombres de Argent y dejar en claro su inocencia de ser cómplice del lobo, o incluso de serlo.

-¡Hay alguien escondido en la torre!- Alguien gritó a pleno pulmón para que todos escucháramos.

Rápidamente, todo el mundo se arremolinó al rededor de la construcción, a la espera de ver a quién fuera que se intentaba ocultar en las sombras. Cuando alcancé a llegar, me topé con Lydia forcejeando con uno de los caballeros.

-¡ES MI HERMANO, DEJÉNLE!- Cloth estaba agazapado en la misma esquina en la que se escondió anoche, aterrado y encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

-¡Bajadle, hay que interrogarlo!- Gritó Gerard haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de la omega.

-¡Él no es el lobo!-Lloraba Lydia, siendo retenida entre los brazos de uno de ellos.

-¡MIRADLE BIEN, HABLA AL REVÉS, ESTÁ EN COMUNIÓN CON LOS DEMONIOS! ¡BAJADLE, VAMOS!

Cloth no paraba de chillar y agitar los brazos de forma descoordinada y errática. Estaba al borde de un ataque.

Me escabullí entre la gente hasta llegar frente al alfa, no podía dejar que le hiciesen nada malo.

-¡No ha hecho nada!- Escupí en el ofuscado rostro del hombre, totalmente seguro de mis palabras, era imposible que el pequeño Cloth hiciese algo malo a nadie ni a nada. Argent, sin embargo, no mostró ni un ápice de compasión o deseo de escucharme, y se limitó a elevar una pequeña carta frente a mis ojos.

-Esto demuestra que estudia magia negra- Era una de las cartas que formaba parte de juego que poseía Cloth, pero eran simples cartas, no estaban destinadas para ningún fin espiritual, simplemente para jugar. Gerard se dio la vuelta dispuesto a subir él mismo para atrapar a Cloth, cosa que evité sugetándole por el hombro para que me mirara.

-¡No es un brujo! Yo le conozco- ¿Qué otro argumento podía dar más que la pura verdad? Yo sabía que el beta no era un criminal.

-¿Mejor que yo a mi mujer?- Me mantuve en silencio. No sabía qué contestar. Sólo escuchaba los gritos del chico siendo bajado por uno de los caballeros, y los llantos de Lydia a mi espalda- Nunca sabemos de lo que alguien es capaz... ¡Bajadlo de ahí, vamos!

Nos empujaron a mí y a mi pelirroja amiga fuera de la torre, donde todo el mundo se había colocado a ambos lados dejando un sendero permitiendo salir a Argent y a sus seguidores. Me acerqué a Lydia y la abracé con toda la fuerza que podía mientras veíamos sin poder evitarlo, y sin que nadie moviese un mísero dedo por ayudarnos, cómo sacaban a su hermano en brazos, mientras éste no paraba de chillar y gritar palabras sin ningún sentido ni orden.

Se llevaron a Cloth hacia la enorme y aterradora figura de metal que habían traído consigo. 

[...]

-Dime el nombre del lobo- Habían vuelto de dejarle en el suelo, aunque sujetado de ambos brazos por dos hombres. Lo único que salió de los labios del beta fueron llantos y jadeos ininteligibles, no levantaba la mirada del suelo.

Con un simple movimiento de cabeza, Argent mandó abrir un portón situado a un lado del abdomen de aquella especie de animal, el cual estaba hueco, y entre llantos y chillidos, encerraron ahí al pobre chico. Bajo el cuerpo de la figura, habían prendido un fuego que hacía subir rápidamente la temperatura de la construcción.

El padre Jordan había aparecido en aquel momento escandalizado por el trato hacia Cloth, pero sin haberse atrevido a decir nada aún.

-Los romanos inventaron esto- Comentó Gerard, al darse cuenta de su presencia- Un ingenioso sistema para arrancar la verdad

-¿Cómo va a darle un nombre? Si el pobre casi no sabe hablar...- Los gritos resonaron dentro de aquella especie de cárcel móvil.

-Escucha cómo proclama su amor por satanás... Esto es por el bien de la mayoría

-¿Por el bien? ¿Esto?- Preguntó Jordan incrédulo ante la crueldad de aquel hombre ¿Cómo podía condenar a un niño a morir así? 

El alfa cambió su expresión casi impasible ante la tortura que estaba ejerciendo sobre el chico, a una más seria e intimidante, acercándose lentamente hacia el sacerdote.

-Yo maté a mi mujer para proteger a mis hijas... A veces las formas de agradar a Dios son imperfectas...-Desvió la mirada una vez más hacia el punto de donde los desgarradores chillidos provenían- Más vale que empieces a tener estómago

[...]

La noche había caído por fin, con el esperado deseo de que algo de paz se instalase entre nosotros aunque sólo fuese por unas pocas horas. Cosa que, lamentablemente, no pudo ser así.

Prácticamente todo el mundo ya descansaba en el interior de sus casas, incluidos mis padres y yo, intentando protegernos de otro inesperado ataque del lobo. No paraba de dar vueltas en la cama, incapaz de conciliar el sueño con las palabras del lobo aún recientes en mi memoria, sin embargo, no todo el mundo se encontraba en mi misma posición que yo.

Gerard, se encontraba cenando tranquilamente en el interior del salón de reuniones, el lugar que se le había cedido para que él y su tropa descansaran. Unas afiladas piezas de plata, simulando verdaderas garras, cubrían sus uñas reales, y con ellas, desmenuzaba y desgarraba la carne del plato de cordero presentado ante él, listo para ser devorado. 

Aquellas uñas falsas habían sido su última adquisición respecto a armas contra hombres lobo. Un sólo corte con aquellas zarpas, y ya tendría la victoria sobre la bestia.

Las puertas de la estancia se abrieron, interrumpieron su labor. Elevó el rostro y se topó con Aiden, quien traía bien sujeta del brazo a una joven pelirroja, cubierta por una largo manto de piel.

-Dice que es importante- El hombre propinó un empujón a la chica, haciendo que quedase justo en frente del alfa, quien ni se había molestado en levantarse de su silla ante la visita.

Lydia metió una de sus pálidas manos a través del manto, sacando tres monedas de oro y dejándolas frente al plato rebosante de comida.

-Son para que suelte a mi hermano- Gerard alargó sus falanges hasta el dinero y jugueteó con ellas a través de sus callosos dedos.

-¿Uñas de plata?- Susurró la omega al apreciar sus movimientos.

-Son para matar hombres lobo- Contestó con simpleza. Elevó sus ojos hacia los verdes de la joven e intentó agarrar bruscamente una de sus manos. Lydia se alejó horrorizada al mismo tiempo que soltaba un pequeño grito de impresión, no iba a permitir que la tocara con aquellas cosas pegadas a sus dedos. 

Ambos hombres rieron ante su reacción, sólo intentaban burlarse de ella. 

-Largo- Aiden volvió a propinarle un fuerte empujón para sacarla de allí, pero antes de que lo lograra la omega se frenó en seco e intentó volver a acercarse al alfa, quien aún continuaba riéndose de ella.

-Por favor tengo... Algo más que dinero que ofrecer- Gerard lanzó una mirada inquisitiva ante su propuesta, así que con un movimiento de cabeza, ordenó al caballero que la soltara. 

La joven, viéndose libre de nuevo, se acercó una vez más a la mesa. Respiró hondo, aguantándose las lágrimas, antes de deshacer el cordón que ataba su manto. La prenda cayó con un ruido sordo sobre el suelo, permitiendo ver el alegre vestido amarillo que portaba. Agachó la cabeza, y soltó uno a uno los botones delanteros de éste, poco a poco fue cayendo sobre sus tiernos hombros cubiertos de finas pecas, y dejando sus pechos desnudos ante los ojos de ambos hombres. Su vestido terminó el recorrido al inicio de sus caderas, negándose a tener que humillarse y mostrar aún más de su cuerpo. 

Aiden y Gerard se dieron una mirada de complicidad, antes de que el más anciano de los hablase.

-Date la vuelta, deja que te veamos bien- Un sollozo se escapó de los finos labios de la joven antes de cruzar sus brazos sobre su torso y hacer lo que la habían mandado. Su delicada espalda era cubierta por su larga cabellera pelirroja, llegándole hasta el propio inicio de su vestido. Argent se acomodó en su silla, y acercándose a Lydia, apartó su largo pelo colocándoselo sobre los hombros, permitiéndole ver la piel tierna, pálida y salpicada de miles de lunares. Todo su cuerpo tembló, cada uno de sus vellos se erizaron ante el contacto. Sintió la fuerte respiración del alfa chocar contra su cuerpo, estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en su nuca. Sus grandes y callosas palmas recorrieron desde sus hombros hasta sus omóplatos. Sus manos eran tan gélidas como el propio hielo, y el simple contacto de las falanges del hombre sobre sus costillas, podría asfixiarla por la mezcla de desprecio y vergüenza que se acumulaban en su interior. 

Cuando su mente se había quedado prácticamente en blanco intentando hacer frente a lo que pensaba que se avecinaba, ocho fuertes arañazos recorrieron su espalda de arriba a abajo. Había utilizado sus uñas de plata sobre ella. Con un grito de dolor, se apartó bruscamente de su agresor. Las estridentes carcajadas de ambos hombres volvieron a inundar la habitación. Ni siquiera pretendían aprovecharse de ella, simplemente querían humillarla y burlarse una vez más. Había intentado poner su cuerpo en venta, ¿Qué forma de degradación podía ser mayor que esa?

Apartando con fuerza las lágrimas que bajaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas y se cubrió lo más rápido que pudo. Se sentía vejada, despreciada y deshonrada.

-Basta ya, ¡Vamos!- Los empujones por parte de Aiden regresaron, obligándola a salir de allí con las manos vacías, y su honor totalmente mancillado y pisoteado, pero no podía permitirlo, estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por recuperar a su hermano ¿No lo estaría cualquiera?

-P-por favor, ¡Tengo a-algo más!- Su voz salía entrecortada por su llanto, además de la fuerza que utilizaba para soportar la presión del caballero sobre su brazo. Gerard había devuelto su atención a su cena, haciendo como que ella y no se encontraba frente a él.- Si deja libre a mi hermano... Yo... Le-le diré el nombre de una bruja...

Una vez sus palabras abandonaron sus labios, las manos de Aiden desaparecieron de su cuerpo, el alfa se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella.

-Eso sí, merece la pena

[...]

A la mañana siguiente, una enorme horda de personas se presentaron frente a nuestra casa, abrieron la puerta a la fuerza y prácticamente me arrastraron fuera de la cama. Padre, madre y la abuela intentaron hacer de todo para conseguir que me soltaran, yo estaba totalmente paralizado como para hacer algo, además, tampoco hacia falta ser muy listo para saber que intentar defenderme yo solo de más de diez personas arrastrándome hacia la calle, era causa perdida, así que antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, habían colocado unos grilletes sobre mis manos y me encontraba en el salón de reuniones, con todo el pueblo, incluida mi familia, Erica, Jackson, Scott y Derek, quien también intentó hacer que me soltaran, aunque lo único que consiguió fue que varios hombres se le tiraran encima y también le tuvieran sujeto por los brazos, al igual que a mi padre.

Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía centrar mi atención era cómo mi tan querida Lydia, se encontraba a un lado de Gerard y sus hombres, quienes lo habían organizado todo.

-Diles lo que me has dicho- Argent azuzó con fuerza el brazo de la omega, quien lloraba con la cabeza gacha frente a mí.

-T-trepa a los árboles más altos... Corre más rápido que los demás, lleva una capa roja... El color del diablo- Mientras hablaba uno de ellos, alzó mi capa, la cual que me habían arrancado de los hombros al ponerme los grilletes.

-¡Eso es una tontería!- Exclamó la abuela de repente- ¡Yo misma le hice esa capa!- Estaba dispuesta a seguir reprochando con su característico tono autoritario cuando uno de los caballeros colocó una espada a la altura de su garganta, haciéndola callar, aunque sólo por unos segundos, ya que enseguida, como buena alfa, continuó reprochando que era injusto tratarla de aquella forma. 

No fui capaz de prestar atención a la perdida discusión de mi abuela, simplemente trataba de asumir sin echarme a llorar, que una de mis mejores amigas me había acusado de brujería, y por tanto, sellado mi sentencia de muerte. ¿Cómo podía hacerme algo así? ¿Acaso yo le había hecho algo tan horrible como para desear una venganza tan espantosa? 

Ella no me miró ni en un mísero momento, sin embargo, yo no aparté los ojos de ella ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Es que se arrepentía de lo que había hecho?

-Continua- La alentó Gerard una vez más.

-H-habla con los hombres lobo- El ensordecedor sonido de las exclamaciones de horror martilleó en mis oídos- Lo he visto, con mis propios ojos...- De un fuerte empujón, la apartaron de su lugar, haciendo que fuese Gerard el que se encontrara a escasos metros de mí.

-¿Lo niegas?- Preguntó mirándome de arriba a abajo.

-No. No lo niego- Mi voz no se cortó, ni dudé en contestar. Si iba a morir, al menos iba a morir por mi verdad.

A pesar de estar de espaldas, pude sentir perfectamente como todas y cada una de las personas que me apreciaban, se tensaron al oír mi respuesta.

-¿Y cuál fue el carácter de esa conversación?

-Ha prometido dejar en paz a Beacon Hills si yo me voy con él

Con interés brillando en sus ojos, Gerard acortó la distancia entre nosotros aún más.

-El lobo, es alguien de esta aldea que te quiere, Mieczyslaw... ¿Sabes quién es? Yo que tú haría un esfuerzo- Sus claros ojos azules, tan fríos como el hielo y tan cortantes como un cuchillo, me atravesaron con fuerza, casi como si intentara meterse en mi mente, y descubrir el nombre que buscaba- Dime quién es, dame un nombre- Pudieron ser minutos enteros, o apenas unos instantes lo que estuve perdido en sus imperturbables ojos, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, me agarró con fuerza del brazo y me giró bruscamente, haciéndome encarar a todas las personas allí presentes. Madre y la abuela me miraban con sus grandes ojos fijos puestos en mí, sin saber qué hacer, ni qué decir- Le quiere a él, no a vosotros, así que, si queréis salvaros, dadle simplemente lo que quiere- Pasé de sus manos a las de uno de sus caballeros, quien me fue arrastrando para sacarme fuera del salón. Antes de atravesar la puerta, busqué desesperado los verdes ojos de Derek, necesitaba saber que él aún me seguía viendo como siempre, y no como un monstruo. Lo único que encontré, fueron numerosas miradas de reproche, rencor y miedo, pero en ningún momento el color jade que anhelaba.

-¡No puede entregárselo al lobo! ¡Eso es un sacrificio humano!- Scott se levantó de golpe intentando apelar a la poca cordura que aún quedaba en la aldea.

-Todos hacemos sacrificios- Aquellas palabras salieron de los labios de su propia abuela, todavía sentada a su lado y con sus ropas de duelo. Cuando el joven alfa se giró a mirarla, lo único que halló fueron los propios ojos de su padre, advirtiéndole y recordándole eternamente, que la piedad no era cosa de alfas, y que nunca sería lo suficientemente bueno como para conseguir ser uno de verdad si continuaba con aquellas actitudes tan cobardes.

-Hemos acabado, largo todo el mundo. A vuestras casas- Habló de forma indiferente Gerard, cruzando los brazos a su espalda y dándose media vuelta.

Las fuertes pisadas por parte de Derek fueron las primeras que se hicieron resonar en la salida. Scott le siguió de cerca, viéndole escabullirse entre los callejones y entrar en una de las torres de vigilancia, desde donde podía observar todo Beacon Hills desde arriba. Cuando pudo alcanzarle, el azabache se apoyaba en la barandilla, sus músculos estaban flexionados con fuerza y no apartaba su fiera mirada de Argent, quien ya se encontraba fuera de la sala de reuniones y se dedicaba a merodear por la plaza, ordenando a la gente a irse a sus casas.

-¡Creía que te importaba!- Gritó el de ojos oscuros. Derek no dudó en apartarse del pasamanos y encarar al otro alfa. La ferocidad de sus ojos no hizo más que aumentar ante el reproche, y sobre todo por parte de quien había sido.

-¡Y me importa! Me importa más de lo que te puedas imaginar- Las palabras que él mismo había pronunciado, parecieron tranquilizarle de alguna forma. Tomó un par de respiraciones y volvió a agarrarse de la baranda- Intento actuar con cabeza- Con sus ojos señaló a lo que se refería. Justo debajo de ellos, se encontraban el cazador de lobos y algunos de sus hombres discutiendo.

Scott dirigió su mirada a los recién nombrados, luego a Derek, otra vez hacia abajo y de nuevo al alfa que tenía a su lado. Repitió la acción hasta que comprendió a lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-Vas a intentar rescatarle- Más que una pregunta, sonó como una afirmación. Lo pensó durante unos segundos, antes de agarrarse de igual forma a la barandilla y volver a hablar- Te ayudaré- El azabache elevó una ceja en forma de reproche.

-No estoy tan desesperado- Contestó rápidamente el ojiverde sin bajar la guardia ni por un momento, no se fiaba de las intenciones del moreno.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál es tu plan?- Derek no se movió, su mirada tampoco se apartó de la del otro alfa, ese era su lenguaje corporal patentado, el que utilizaba prácticamente siempre, excepto cuando el propio Stiles le regañaba por parecer más oso que humano al contestar con gruñidos y miradas asesinas- No tienes ninguno- Concluyó rápidamente Scott- Ya has visto las cerraduras de los grilletes que lleva puestos, soy herrero, y tengo herramientas... Me necesitas

El mayor se mantuvo impasible durante unos instantes más. Sus cejas fruncidas y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Lo último que quería en el mundo era aliarse con el alfa contra el que competía por conseguir la mano de Stiles, pero sabía que haciendo las cosas él solo tenía pocas posibilidades de conseguirlo, y no podía permitir que entregasen al omega en sacrificio. Le daba igual que todo aquello de lo que le habían acusado fuese verdad, él conocía al chico, era su único amigo desde que tiene memoria, está enamorado de él, quiere casarse con él... No pensaba dejar que nada malo le ocurriese.

Descruzó los brazos, y dio un par de pasos acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Era un poco más alto que Scott, y tuvo que inclinarse para que sus rostros quedasen a la misma altura y escuchase bien lo que tenía que decirle.

-Vale, bien... Pero si eres el lobo, te arrancaré la garganta con mis propios dientes- El joven terminó borrar la distancia, sin sentirse intimidado por tal amenaza.

-Lo mismo te digo- Una prepotente sonrisa se asomó por la comisura derecha del azabache.

-Me parece bien- Dicho lo cual, abrió la puerta del torreón y bajó de nuevo a la plaza central.

Scott al verse solo de nuevo, suspiró resignadamente, ¿Dónde se estaba metiendo?

Por otro lado, la joven Lydia corría desesperada tras Aiden, quien no paraba de gritar a todo el que veía por la calle que se metiera en casa

-¡Espere! ¿Y mi hermano? El padre Argent me dijo que le soltaría

-Y así ha sido- Ni siquiera se giró para mirar a la omega, la agarró fuertemente del brazo y la arrastró hasta un pequeño cobertizo, obligándola a entrar. Al principio, se negó a hacerlo debido al espantoso olor que salía de allí dentro, pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, no tardó en tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse hacia lo que se escondía entre las sombras.

El pequeño cuerpo del beta se encontraba acostado sobre el heno, totalmente frío e inmóvil. Sus ropas, antes de tonos marrones y granates, ahora sólo eran retablos negros y chamuscados por el fuego. La piel de sus manos y mejillas estaba igual de ennegrecida que su vestimenta, tenía grandes heridas abiertas e infectadas, no podía verlo, pero probablemente el resto de su frágil cuerpo se encontraba de la misma forma.

La muchacha no fue capaz de articular palabra, sus lágrimas salían de sus verdes ojos sin cesar empapando su rostro y su vestido. Ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas suficientes como para que los sollozos y jadeos salieran de su garganta. 

Únicamente se quedó allí, en silencio, haciendo compañía a su hermano pequeño mientras acariciaba lo más suavemente que podía los cabellos igual de rojizos que los suyos propios, y sin decir nada.

Una nueva muerte acaecía sobre Beacon Hills, y esta vez, no era obra del tan temible lobo feroz. Lydia, admirando a un casi irreconocible Cloth, se preguntó ¿Realmente eran tan distintos de aquella bestia?

[...]

Entre empujones y forcejeos, me habían dejado encerrado en la celda del pequeño intento de cárcel que existía en la aldea. Era un simple cobertizo que habían reconstruido para añadirle las rejas de acero a modo de prisión. Mis manos seguían unidas por los grilletes y lo único que tenía a mi alrededor era el heno que cubría el suelo, para al menos no tener que dormir sobre madera. Supongo que también debía dar gracias por la pequeña ventana que existía en un lateral, y que me dejaba ver algo de luz.

Sentado, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas encogidas, intentaba analizar todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Primero pensé en Lydia, en cómo había roto la promesa que me había hecho, sin embargo, en aquel momento, Kassia se me vino a la mente. 

Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, y mi hermana en el de Cloth ¿No habría actuado igual? ¿no habría hecho lo que fuese por rescatarla? Porque sabía de primera mano, que ese era el motivo que movía a la pelirroja ¿Qué más podía ser sino?

Todo era culpa del lobo, era culpa de aquel momento en el que decidió romper el acuerdo que tenía con la aldea, y no pudo llevarse a alguien más que a Kassia... ¿Por qué ella? ¿Y si se había sacrificado ella misma? Esos pensamientos no paraba de rondar en mi mente desde que supe que estaba enamorada de Scott... Quizá prefería morir a tener que fingir estar feliz por mi compromiso cuando lo único que quería era ocupar mi lugar, sin embargo, jamás hizo el más simple amago de echarme nada en cara, o centrar su ira contra mi persona. Siempre me puso a mí antes que a ella misma. Se me partía el corazón en mil pedazos de sólo tener que pensarlo.

No debía de sentir más que rabia y odio hacia ese ser me había arrebatado a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y había puesto a otra en mi contra, aunque lamentablemente, lo único en lo que podía tener centrada mi atención no era el deseo de venganza, sino la necesidad de descubrir la verdad ¿Qué tenía yo, que podía ser tan especial como para que aquella criatura quisiese llevarme consigo? ¿Quién se escondía tras aquel oscuro pelaje, afilados colmillos y ojos rojos?

Mi río de pensamientos se detuvo al escuchar como la puerta del cobertizo se abría. Primero vi pasar a uno de los caballeros que vigilaban que no me escapase de aquella prisión, después del cual apareció la abuela, quien corrió directa hacia los barrotes, casi como si los quisiera atravesar. Yo me levanté lo más rápido que pude para estar a su altura.

-¡Abuela!- Me agarré de las barras de metal que nos separaban. Ella llevaba varios objetos entre sus manos. Me sonrió con cariño, las arrugas al rededor de sus ojos grises se marcaron aún más ante su expresión. Sabía que intentaba tranquilizarme, como si nada de aquello estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

-Pan, una manta...- Comenzó a pasarme todo lo que había traído a través de los barrotes- ¿Necesitas algo más?- Me alejé un par de pasos, y asegurándome de que el caballero que había entrado se había dado la vuelta hacia la puerta, vigilando que nadie más entrase, elevé mi vestido, dejando visible la tobillera que llevaba, y en la que guardaba el cuchillo con el que Derek y yo matamos al conejo cuando aún éramos unos críos. Me lo había regalado él, y lo conservaba desde entonces, en caso de que tuviese que utilizarlo. Sorprendentemente, aquello no pareció gustarle demasiado a mi abuela- No quiero que uses ese cuchillo. Tenemos que encontrar al lobo

-Antes del atardecer...- Para conseguir aquello debíamos de darnos prisa. En unas pocas horas se haría de noche, y darían inicio a la ceremonia.

-Escucha, el lobo te quiere a ti, pero antes ha matado a tu hermana...

-No- La corté de inmediato, bajé la mirada mientras seguí hablando, no era capaz de mirar a los ojos a alguien cuando hablaba de mi hermana- Yo no lo sabía... Pero Kassia estaba enamorada de Scott, y... Al enterarse de mi compromiso... Y-yo e-estoy seguro de que... Ella misma se entregó al lobo...

-No- Contestó la alfa de una forma tan segura que me sorprendió- Kassia no haría eso

-Se acabó el tiempo- El caballero se acercó a nosotros, empujando mi abuela para que saliese de allí.

-¡Pero sí podría haber sucumbido a Scott!- Susurró con fuerza mientras era arrastrada por el hombre hacia la puerta.

Ni siquiera pude contestarla ¿Qué quería decir con eso?

[...]

Derek empujaba una pequeña carreta, continuando con sus labores del día, aunque muy atento a los movimientos de los caballeros y del propio Argent, intentando idear en su mente el mejor plan para sacar a Stiles de donde le habían encerrado.

En una de las callejuelas, localizó a Noah metiendo a las gallinas descarriadas al corral. No dudó en acercarse a él.

-Noah- Soltó el carro y se posicionó a su lado. El hombre ya estaba de pie, y prestando atención a lo que el azabache quería decirle- Voy a salvar a su hijo, y luego pienso casarme con él... Deseo su aprobación pero puedo vivir sin ella

El de ojos azules le miró fijamente por unos instantes, sin que el joven pudiese descifrar lo que quería decir. Le daba igual que se ganase el odio por parte del hombre que le había tratado como un hijo, para él era más importante la seguridad de Stiles, y el poder convertirse ene su esposo. Estaba harto de tener que esconderse y mentir.

El alfa más adulto elevó un brazo y tiró de él contra sí, haciendo que ambos se fundiesen en un afectuoso abrazo, el cual Derek no dudó en responder. Noah dio un par de cariñosas palmadas en su espalda antes de hablar.

-¿Qué puedo hacer?- Susurró en su oído, asegurándose de que nadie les escuchara. El ojiverde se separó, se colocó a la altura de su oído y comenzó a murmurarle lo que tenía pensado hasta ahora.


	6. VI

Scott martilleaba con fuerza en el interior del taller de su familia. Únicamente el fuego que utilizaba para forjar lo que fuera que estaba creando en ese momento iluminaba la estancia.

Unos fuertes golpes resonaron al otro lado de la puerta

-¡Está cerrado!

El gran portón se abrió revelando a una mujer anciana, con su blanco cabello amarrado en una larga trenza y protegiéndose del frío con una gruesa capa de un oscuro color azul. Era la abuela de Stiles.

-Soy yo- Sonrió amablemente mientras entraba con total normalidad, haciendo oídos sordos a la advertencia que el joven le acababa de dar.- Hola Scott, te he traído unas galletas- Dejó los dulces envueltos por un paño sobre la mesita situada a un lado de la lumbre.

-Gracias- El moreno sonrió ante el regalo de la mujer, y no dudo en abrazarla suavemente. Aquella alfa siempre se había portado muy bien con su familia, era alguien a quien respetaba profundamente.

-Quería darte las gracias por defender a mi nieto esta mañana- Deshizo el nudo que sujetaba el paño y revelo las dos galletas que había en su interior- Ten, prueba una- El joven, partió un pequeño trozo de la galleta situada sobre la otra, mientras que la anciana hizo lo mismo con la que se encontraba debajo- Sí, has sido muy valiente

-Sólo he dicho lo que pensaba- Contestó de manera despreocupada mientras masticaba.

-Mira... Quiero que sepas que no estás obligado a dar la cara por Mieczyslaw, ya no estáis comprometidos...

-El que esté enamorado de otro no significa que Stiles ya no me importe- Respondió rápidamente el hombre, sin gustarle nada hacia donde estaba yendo esa conversación.

-Supongo que eso mismo sentiría Kassia por ti...- Negó suavemente mientras se alejaba de la mujer, intentando reanudar su trabajo.

-Yo no le gustaba

-Oh algo más que eso, yo creo que habría hecho cualquier cosa por ti... Incluso acceder a reunirse contigo en una noche de lobos si se lo hubieras pedido...- La expresión de la anciana cambió completamente, pasó de ser suave y conciliadora a una mucho más dura, además de su tono de voz, con una clara intención acusatoria.

El alfa tardó unos segundos en entender a lo que se estaba refiriendo, hasta que cuando finalmente empezó a atar cabos en su mente, soltó la herramienta que tenía en su mano y se enderezó ante ella.

-¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Cree que soy el lobo? ¡¿Me está acusando de asesinato?!- La mujer colocó una mano en su pecho, haciéndole frenar en su discurso

-Yo no te estoy acusando de nada, sólo quiero averiguar la verdad- Scott se alejó de su toque como si éste ardiera.

-Es usted... Dios, es usted...- A medida que hablaba, iba dando pasos marcha atrás poniendo distancia entre él y la anciana- Es el mismo olor...

-¿De qué olor estás hablando?- Preguntó contrariada

-La noche que murió mi padre olí al lobo, era un olor como el almizcle y es el mismo olor que me está viniendo ahora mismo- Agarró con su diestra una de sus herramientas, sin pararse a ver qué era y comenzar a arrinconar a la alfa, haciendo que esta vez fuese ella la que tuviese que retroceder- ¿Qué hace ahí sola? En esa cabaña por las noches ¿En la noche que murió Kassia?- Tomó con fuerza su brazo, evitando que siguiera retrocediendo y esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó, en su lugar simplemente recibió un fuerte tirón por parte de la mujer consiguiendo soltarse, y dándose la vuelta para salir de ahí- No lo sabe ¿Verdad?

La anciana llegó a la puerta y se giró para encarar al joven por última vez.

-Sé lo que pretendes, y no voy a permitir que me culpes a mí- Dicho aquello, se giró y se alejó del taller.

Una vez fuera, se agarró con más fuerza del manto que llevaba, como si alguien intentara atraparla en aquel momento. A su derecha, se topó de golpe con Derek, con quien cruzó fugaces miradas antes de acelerar el paso y alejarse de ambos alfas. Cualquiera que la viera pasar, podía sentir lo turbada que se encontraba la mujer.

Dándose toda la prisa que pudo, llegó a la casa de su hijo, la cual afortunadamente estaba vacía. Con el cuerpo y la mente igual de fatigados, subió las escaleras hasta el piso de arriba, donde se encontraban la cama que compartían Stiles y Kassia, y en concreto a los pies de ésta, también reposaba un enorme baúl de madera que ella misma les había pedido a sus únicos nietos que se lo guardasen, ya que en su casa no había sitio para mantenerlo. Sus rodillas crujieron al agacharse frente al objeto.

Acarició su ennegrecida tapa un par de veces, antes de abrirlo de golpe.

[...]

Noah terminó de colocar los últimos barriles de cerveza sobre una pequeña carretilla. Se estaban ultimando los detalles para aquella noche. Derek cruzó por su lado, con una simple mirada dándole a entender que el plan estaba en marcha. El alfa más anciano asintió levemente, para después tomar el carro y comenzar a empujarlo a lo largo de la plaza.

Con disimulo, destapó uno de los barriles, haciendo que el contenido fuera cayendo e inundando al rededor del altar para el sacrifico.

-Tú te vienes con nosotros- Aiden, junto con uno de sus compañeros, le cortó el paso al hombre.

El de ojos azules, soltó el carro e intentó huir de sus perseguidores, sin embargo, no llegó muy lejos. Consiguieron placarle sobre el suelo y ponerle de pie, habiéndole agarrado con fuerza de los brazos impidiéndole así escapar.

-¡Yo no he hecho nada!- Gritó mientras era arrastrado bajo la atenta mirada de los que allí se encontraban.

-Por precaución, el padre Argent no quiere problemas con la familia de la bruja

[...]

La luz del sol había dejado de asomarse a través de la ventana desde hacía rato y las antorchas habían tomado el relevo para iluminar la estancia. La noche había caído, y pronto tendrían que liberarme para cumplir el destino que me habían encomendado.

Las puertas del cobertizo se abrieron, dejando pasar a un caballero, el cual abrió mi celda y me sacó de allí. La hora había llegado.

En ese momento, el padre Argent se hizo presente. Portaba en sus manos la capa roja que me habían arrebatado por la mañana, la sujetaba con gran delicadeza, evitando que se pudiese arrugar lo más mínimo, casi como si más que ser una capa de simple tela, estuviese tejida en oro.

El hombre me empujó hacia él y me colocó dándole la espalda para que me pudiera colocar la prenda.

-Es hora de ponerte tu capa de ramera- Comentó de manera mezquina, intentando hacerme sentir vergüenza por llevarla. Ni me molesté en replicarle, la ceñí al rededor de mi cuello y la até manteniendo la cabeza bien alta.

Mientras terminaba de recolocar la prenda obre mis hombros, advertí cómo sus grandes manos se posaron sobre mi espalda, acariciando lentamente sobre la ropa, hasta llegar a mi cintura, la cual abarcó con sus falanges, como si se regodeara en la forma de mi cuerpo. Él era quien estaba al mando, quien tenía el control, quien podía dictar sobre mi persona y decir lo qué debía hacer y la forma de hacerlo. Acababa de llamarme ramera, y me estaba tratando como lo haría con una, siendo él quien decide, quien toma de mí como si yo no fuera alguien, sino algo que puede consumir y tirar cuando quiera. Estaba reafirmando su poder total sobre mí.

Sentí nauseas y todo mi cuerpo se puso tan rígido como la piedra. Temía que si me movía, sus toques pasasen a ser aún más violentos.

Su subordinado volvió a agarrarme del brazo y me dio media vuelta de forma brusca, esta vez quedando cara a cara con el alfa. Éste colocó de nuevo los pesados grilletes sobre mis muñecas.

Mis ojos se mantenían mirando hacia el suelo, supe que Gerard se había apartado de mí cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse de golpe.

-¡Mieczyslaw!- Vi a padre entrar retenido por dos caballeros, quienes le tenían fuertemente agarrado por ambos brazos- He hecho lo que he podido para protegeros, a ti y a Kassia- Su voz sonaba cansada, al igual que la expresión en su rostro, harta de luchar.

-Lo sé padre, nos has enseñado a ser fuertes- Quise acercarme a él, abrazarle, poder decirle todo aquello y más, pero Argent tiró de mis grilletes, haciéndome avanzar aunque yo no quisiera. Lo último que pude apreciar fue cómo encerraban a padre donde hacía unos momentos había estado yo, y cerraban la puerta de golpe tras de mí.

Una vez fuera, otro hombre se acercó a nosotros. Entre sus manos reposaba otro de sus artefactos para continuar con mi humillación. Era una tétrica máscara, de un negro tan oscuro como el carbón, forjada en hierro y con forma de cabeza de lobo. El morro era largado, tenía dos pequeños orificios para los ojos, habían tenido la decencia de dejarme ver, y dos orejas en la zona superior. Si no fuese por las circunstancias en las que me encontraba, hasta me habría parecido una máscara perfecta para una representación de teatro, aunque claro está, ellos no lo veían más que como una herramienta para completar mi tortura.

Con hábiles movimientos me la colocaron ocultando mi rostro. Cuando ataron las correas que se sujetaban en mi nuca me tembló todo el cuerpo. Era como si mi cuello tuviese que soportar tres kilos más de golpe. Escuché sus risas cuando me desequilibré por el excesivo peso. Intenté decirles que no podría caminar así, se me partiría el cuello, pero no tardaron en enganchar una cadena de la zona que me cubría la barbilla, de dónde pendía una pequeña argolla.

-Vamos- Gerard tiró de la cadena unida a mis grilletes al mismo tiempo que, supuse que Aiden, los agujeros no me permitían ver más allá de lo que había frente a mí, tiró de la que estaba unida a la máscara, haciéndome tener la cabeza elevada y así sostener toda la pesadez de ésta y de la careta.

Me pasearon como si fuese un perro, exhibiéndome por todo el pueblo. La noche era iluminada por las antorchas repartidas entre las calles, podía escuchar los murmullos de la gente a las puertas de sus casas al vernos pasar. ¿Quién pensaría que el dulce y joven hijo de Noah podía ser una bruja al servicio del temible lobo feroz? No sabía con exactitud qué es lo que podían estar diciendo, peor no creo que se alejara mucho de ese pensamiento.

Mientras caminábamos pensaba en Kassia, en cómo pronto me reuniría con ella, en cómo habían dejado encerrado a padre tras los barrotes, en madre, su secreto no había abandonado mi mente ni por un segundo, en la abuela, en Erica y Lydia, ¿Habría conseguido que liberaran al pobre Cloth? También recordé a Scott, esperaba que no me guardase rencor por lo que le había hecho, y finalmente, la última persona que ocupó mis pensamientos fue Derek. Ni siquiera pude despedirme de él, y tampoco esperaba verle allí, expectante a mi ejecución. Deseé que él si tuviese la oportunidad de marcharse y vivir la vida que habría querido para los dos.

Finalmente llegamos a la plaza. Todo el altar estaba listo para el sacrificio. Me hicieron sentarme en el escenario principal. En otras ocasiones, en mi lugar habría estado un cerdito, un cordero o ternero, pero en ese momento estaba yo, contemplando como gente a la que había considerado amiga, me contemplaban desde arriba, juzgándome.

Madre apareció de repente, suplicaba clemencia, que me dejaran libre, que yo no era nada de lo que se acusaba. Quise gritarle que se fuera, que no podía salvarme, levantarme y abrazarla por última vez, pero uno de los secuaces del padre Argent se la llevaron arrastrando fuera de mi campo visual.

No había ni rastro de la abuela, ni de Scott, ni de Derek.

¿Y si tenían razón? Quizá el lobo sabía algo que yo ignoraba, a lo mejor había algo oscuro dentro de mí.

-¡Marchaos todos a casa!- Gritó Gerard, haciendo que pronto todo el lugar comenzase a despejarse de gente. Las llamas de las antorchas calentaban el material de la máscara, agobiándome más de lo que ya estaba.

Una figura se acercó a mí a pasos lentos, era el padre Jordan.

-Lo siento mucho Mieczyslaw- Juntó sus manos a modo de oración- No quería que esto sucediera- A continuación, procedió a santiguarme y comenzó a rezar por mí- Que Dios te bendiga, hijo- Lo último que pude ver antes de que desapareciera de mi reducida vista, fueron sus claros ojos verdes. Me miraban con arrepentimiento, como si esa fuera su forma de pedirme perdón por todo lo que había sucedido.

-Stiles- De golpe, alguien más apareció ante mí. Era Jackson, se había agachado para poder estar a mi altura. Parecía bastante entretenido observándolo todo, el escenario, mi máscara.

-¿Jackson?

-Lydia me ha pedido que te diga lo mucho que lo siente, que lo hizo para salvar a su hermano

-Lo sé, dile que la perdono

-Claro... Pero quería decirte...- Una risa nerviosa asomó entre sus labios mientras con su mano derecha se revolvía el cabello- ¿Cómo decírtelo?

-No hace falta que digas nada- Le interrumpí, no quería recibir más pena y lástima de mis conocidos.

-Quiero hacerlo. Quiero que sepas que... Tal vez hayas engañado a Lydia y a Erica... Pero a mí no me engañas, ya no... Siempre eras demasiado bueno, demasiado perfecto... Y claro, siempre debías emparejarte con los mejores, con cualquiera de los alfas que tienes correteando a tu al rededor...- Sus ojos azules me miraron con un profundo resentimiento, echándome la culpa de cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender- Nos has engañado... Y ahora tendrás lo que te mereces- Mis propios ojos se me encharcaron de lágrimas. En unas pocas minutos iba a morir a manos del lobo sabiendo que una de las personas a las que había considerado amigas durante mucho tiempo, únicamente sentía un profundo desprecio hacia a mí, y nadie me aseguraba que Jackson fuese el único, ¿Habría aún alguien en el pueblo que no me considerara ya una bruja al servicio del lobo? Era solo cuestión de tiempo que mi familia comenzase a perder la poca confianza que seguían teniendo en mí.

Nunca me había sentido tan solo en toda mi vida. No tenía a nadie a mi lado, nadie que pudiera ayudarme a salir de allí.

-J-Jackson, c-creo que deberías irte...- No supe qué contestar, mis frías lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas y sólo quería dejar de escuchar todas aquellas horribles palabras sobre mí.

-Sí, no tardará mucho... El lobo está al caer- Parecía escupir veneno cada vez que habría la boca. Una cínica sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de dirigirme una última mirada y darse la vuelta, desapareciendo por dónde había venido.

[...]

De un momento a otro, se hizo la noche. La enorme luna llena, cubierta de un inquietante tono rojizo, se alzaba sobre el oscuro cielo.

Me tapé lo más que pude con mi capa roja. Estaba solo, a la intemperie en una fría noche cubierta de nieve, y a pesar de la hoguera que se encontraba a mi espalda, no podía dejar de temblar.

El frío me llegaba hasta los huesos, y el cuello y los hombros me dolían profundamente debido a la enorme máscara. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto me mantenía despierto, y totalmente alerta. Podía sentir a Argent y sus hombres en las torres de vigilancia, observándome fijamente a la espera de la llegada del lobo.

Todo ese tiempo me dio para pensar e intentar llegar a la conclusión de quién era en verdad el temible hombre lobo, ya que si me dedicaba a rememorar una y otra vez las mezquinas palabras de Jackson, acabaría echándome a llorar de nuevo. Repasé una y otra vez cada uno de los encuentros y conversaciones que había tenido con cada persona con la que me había cruzado desde la muerte de Kassia, sus actitudes, sus comentarios, el color de sus ojos... Ojos humanos, de color claro...

De repente, una enorme llamarada de fuego se extendió frente a mí, creando una línea de brasas inquebrantables que me separaban del resto del pueblo ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

-¡FUEGO!- Escuché gritar desde las torres- ¡APAGADLO!

Los secuaces de Gerard aparecieron rápidamente con cubos de agua arrojándolos sobre las llamas, pero éstas eran demasiado intensas, y no conseguían hacerlas amainar.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí- Alguien susurró a mis espaldas, sentí como soltaba los grilletes que sujetaban mis manos. Yo me mantuve paralizado en todo momento.

[...]

El plan había comenzado.

El alcohol que Noah había ido derramando sobre le suelo de la plaza sirvió como un perfecto combustible para que, una vez se hiciera de noche, Derek se escabullera entre las sombras y dejara caer una antorcha sobre el reguero, haciendo que todo se incendiara y le diera el tiempo suficiente a Scott para liberar a Stiles. El humo de las llamas serviría para que nadie le reconociera.

Una vez conseguida la primera parte, el ojiverde se metió entre los establos, donde fue dejando más y más antorchas sobre el heno, para que así éste se prendiera y se creasen varios incendios simultáneos. Sería la distracción perfecta para poder sacar a Stiles de la aldea y luego escapar juntos, como había planeado desde un principio.

Dejando la última antorcha sobre la paja, se dispuso a correr hacia la entrada del pueblo, donde se reuniría con Stiles acompañado de Scott, sin embargo, apenas intento poner un pie fuera del establo, uno de los caballeros de Gerard le descubrió, noqueándole, y llevándoselo arrastrando hacia la enorme construcción en la que horas atrás, habían tenido encerrado al pobre Cloth.

Forcejeó y luchó intentando soltarse del agarre de aquel hombre, pero no pudo conseguir escapar. Fue encerrado en el interior de la criatura, aunque su perseguidor no tuvo tiempo de encender una hoguera bajo el cuerpo de ésta, tenía que regresar a apagar el fuego.

Derek golpeó, gritó con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Stiles desde el interior de su prisión. Tenía que salir de allí.

[...]

-No te muevas- Reconocí la voz de Scott soltando los grilletes en mis muñecas, consiguiendo que éstos resbalasen por mis manos, y que ahora él se centrase en arrancarme la pesada máscara. Mis ojos se movían frenéticos en busca de Gerard o alguno de sus hombres, asegurándome que nadie nos estaba viendo.

-¡AHÍ ESTÁ! ¡YA HA MORDIDO EL ANZUELO, DISPARAD!- Gritó de repente desde el ato de la torre. Nos había descubierto.

-¡ESE NO ES EL LOBO!- El padre Jordan chilló de repente, intentando detener a los arqueros que apuntaban hacia nosotros.

-¡ESTÁ AYUDANDO A UNA BRUJA! ¡DISPARAD!

-¡NO!- Jordan se movió lo más rápido que pudo y empujó a uno de los betas ya listo y apuntando a nuestras cabezas, haciendo que su arco cayera y dándonos algo más de tiempo- ¡HUID!- En ese momento, sentí mi rostro liberado de la inquietante careta, permitiéndome ponerme de pie lo más rápido posible para escapar, pero aún así, no pude evitar contemplar horrorizado cómo Argent atravesaba el tórax del sacerdote con su espada. Un grito de horror salió de mi garganta al ver el cuerpo inerte de Jordan caer con un sonido sordo sobre el suelo.

-¡VAMOS, VAMOS!- Scott agarró mi muñeca y me instó a salir corriendo de allí.

Nos escabullimos entre callejones oscuros y estrechos, intentando evitar que nos descubrieran.

-Vamos, Derek nos espera a la entrada, junto a los caballos- Escuchar el nombre del alfa me hizo correr más rápido aún. Él no había dejado de confiar en mí.

Finalmente, a través de la oscuridad llegamos ante las enormes compuertas de la entrada de la aldea, donde solo descubrimos dos caballos blancos bebiendo agua tranquilamente de uno de los bebederos.

-¿Y Derek?- Pregunté mirando a todas partes. Tenía que estar allí, tenía que estar esperando por mí.

-No lo sé... Me dijo que estaría aquí- Scott se paseó por la zona, mirando igualmente en busca del ojiverde. En cuanto me dio la espalda, saqué el cuchillo escondido en mi tobillo, ocultándolo entre la tela de mi capa- Si no aparece, te llevaré conmigo

Deja que te lleve conmigo... Las palabras del lobo resonaron en mi cabeza. ¿Podía confiar realmente en Scott? ¿Por qué me estaba ayudando a escapar? Había roto nuestro compromiso, no tenía porqué estar haciendo todo esto.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el refulgir del arma que tenía agarrada con fuerza.

-¿Crees que soy el lobo?- Intentó dar un par de pasos hacia mí, cuando volvimos a escuchar los gritos del padre Argent, se estaba acercando.

El alfa se acercó hacia la puerta de uno de los establos cercanos, abriéndola. No estaba seguro de nada, pero sabía que la mejor opción en ese momento era escapar si no quería ser ofrecido en sacrificio de nuevo. Guardé el cuchillo en la funda amarrada a mi tobillo y me adentré por el camino que Scott me señalaba.

-Deberíamos refugiarnos en la iglesia... El lobo no puede entrar en un sitio sagrado- Susurré pegado a la pared. Nos estábamos escondiendo en el interior de aquel diminuto establo con Gerard y todos sus hombres merodeando a nuestro al rededor.

El alfa se alejó de la puerta, acercándose de nuevo, para cuando estuvo a mi altura, agacharse, y levantar la falda de mi vestido, dejando mi pierna al descubierto. El corazón se me disparó y estuve a punto de pegarle un patada en su bello rostro para apartarle, pero antes si quiera de poder gritarle "¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?!", desenvainó mi cuchillo, y empujó la puerta de golpe.

Salimos corriendo, llamando la atención de nuestros perseguidores. Debíamos llegar a la iglesia antes de que fuera tarde.

Estábamos cruzando la plaza, la iglesia estaba sólo a unos metros de distancia, casi lo habíamos conseguido, cuando de repente, escuché un grito de dolor procedente de Scott. Le había alcanzado una flecha lanzada desde una de las torres. Cayó al suelo aullando de dolor, el arma se había clavado en uno de sus hombros.

-Vete Stiles- Habló con dificultad mientras se alejaba de mi toque.

-¡No! No pienso dejarte- Pasé su brazo no herido sobre mis hombros y le ayudé a ponerse en pie, apoyando la mitad de su peso sobre mí, avanzamos lo más rápido que pudimos. Scott gruñía y resoplaba de dolor.

Al fin llegamos al edificio sagrado, cuando Gerard, y al que reconocí como Aiden, salieron de su interior.

La iglesia era un edificio pequeño, con un pequeño jardín en la entrada rodeado por un bajo muro de piedra, apenas llegaba a las rodillas. En primavera, solía estar lleno de flores y arbustos, ahora sólo estaba cubierto de la blanca nieve.

El alfa desenvainó su espada hacia nosotros. Impidiéndonos penetrar a través del pequeño muro.

-¡Venimos a refugiarnos en suelo sagrado!

-¡AÚN NO ESTÁIS EN SUELO SAGRADO!- Gritó al mismo tiempo que de un solo golpe sacó la flecha aún clavada en el cuerpo de Scott, quien soltó un alarido casi animal. Aiden le agarró de su hombro herido y el empujó hacia el interior del recinto, dejándome solo al otro lado del muro.

Argent mantuvo su arma apuntando hacia mí, pero de golpe, sus ojos se centraron en algo más, al igual que los de su beta, y los del propio Scott, cuya sangre empapaba la nieve bajo su cuerpo. 

Muy lentamente, giré sobre mí mismo, para toparme con la presencia del lobo ante nosotros. Sus enormes ojos rojos, su oscuro pelaje tan negro como la misma noche. Podría derribar hasta al más fuerte de los alfas de un solo golpe.

Rápidamente, adoptó una posición de ataque y enseñó sus afilados colmillos. Parte de sus babas se escurrían de su hocico y caían sobre la nieve.

Sentí un fuerte agarre sobre mi cuello. Argent me sujetó con fuerza y me arrastró al interior de del espacio rodeado por el muro, aún sin apartar su espada de mi garganta.

Eso pareció tener algún tipo de efecto en la bestia, quien soltó un profundo rugido y corrió con el objetivo de atacar al alfa.

-¡¿LE QUIERES CON VIDA?!- De golpe me soltó, haciéndome caer en el suelo- ¡MATADLO!- Cientos de flechas fueron disparadas desde todas partes con la cabeza del lobo como objetivo, sin embargo, ninguna cumplió su cometido.

Gerard saltó fuera de suelo sagrado y se dispuso a luchar con la bestia, intentando cortarle el cuello con su espada de plata. ¿El problema? Era demasiado lento para el lobo, quien pillándole desprevenido, atrapó su mano entre sus fauces, arrancándole la extremidad de cuajo. El alfa cayó al suelo chillando de dolor, sujetándose la zona herida mientras el suelo a sus pies se teñía del rojo líquido.

Todos sus secuaces se detuvieron en aquel momento, incluso Aiden, ya dispuesto a atacar, únicamente pudo arrastrar a su líder hacia el interior del recinto, pero no se atrevió a enfrentarse solo a la bestia.

"Stiles"

Un profundo murmullo llegó a mis oídos. Era el lobo el que me hablaba, de nuevo.

"Cruza el portillo o destruiré esta aldea"

Si daba un paso más, rebasaría el pequeño muro de piedra. Podía hacerlo en cualquier momento.

"Vente conmigo antes de que amanezca"

Del interior de la iglesia comenzaron a salir todos los habitantes de Beacon Hills. Lydia, Erica, incluso el propio Jackson nos miraban con miedo

"Decídete ya"

Cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mis ideas. No podía dejar que la gente de mi aldea siguiera sufriendo por mi culpa. No iba a permitir que nadie más tuviese el mismo destino que mi pobre hermana, ya no.

-No dejaré que destroces mi hogar... Me iré contigo...

-¡STILES NO!- Gritó Scott, quien rápidamente fue detenido por Aiden, sino, estoy seguro de que se habría abalanzado sobre el lobo.

-Si prometes que los dejarás en paz

-¡NO!- Lydia salió de la iglesia y se colocó delante de mí, cubriéndome- No dejaré que te sacrifiques por nosotros- El lobo lanzó un fuerte rugido contra la omega, pero ésta no se movió de su lugar, manteniéndome protegida tras ella.

Miré sus rojizos cabellos con incredulidad ¿Me estaba defendiendo? ¿A mí?

-¡Ni yo!- Erica imitó su acción y se posicionó a su lado, creando una especie de escudo que nos separaba a mí y al lobo, quien no dejaba de bufar y gruñir, buscando alguna forma de poder alcanzarme sin pisar dentro del recinto.

Las primeras luces del alba comenzaron a asomarse por entre las montañas, lo que parecía volver más inquieto si cabe al lobo. Sólo podía tomar aquella forma de noche, durante el día, era un simple humano. Desesperado, intentó colar una pata en el interior del muro, sin embargo, la apartó con gran velocidad. El simple contacto con suelo sagrado, le había quemado de forma inmediata.

Con agilidad, se movía para escapar de los rayos de sol que amenazaban con alcanzarle.

"No puedes esconderte de mí"

Mostró sus dientes mientras me miraba por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer entre las sombras, escapando del inminente amanecer.

Cuando la luz inundó por completo toda la plaza, y las personas allí reunidas parecía que podíamos volver a respirar en paz, sentí los brazos de ambas chicas a mi al rededor, estrechándome con fuerza. Yo les devolví el afectuoso gesto y escondí el rostro entre sus hombros. Sus olores me calmaban, y sentía que podía desfallecer en cualquier momento.

-¡LA BRUJA ARDERÁ IGUALMENTE!- De un momento a otro, Gerard me agarró fuertemente del pelo separándome de mis amigas y tirándome al suelo como una muñeca de trapo. Cuando pensé que ese era mi final, que en cualquier momento sacaría su espada y me degollaría, algo pareció quitármelo de encima.

Aiden, con todo su peso, había empujado al alfa dejándole igualmente reducido en el suelo, con la punta de la espada del beta rozando el centro de su garganta.

-Durante la luna de sangre, un hombre mordido es un hombre maldito- Repitió las palabras exactas que Argent había pronunciado en el momento en el que había asesinado a su hermano Ethan.

El alfa pasó su mirada del hombre a la espada, y viceversa. Sabía cuál era su destino, pero parecía resistirse a ello.

-Mis hijas quedarán huérfanas...- Murmuró de forma ronca. La sangre seguía escapándose de su muñeca seccionada.

-Mi hermano también tenía hijos

-Mi intención sólo ha sido servir... Protegeros de la oscuridad...- Su voz, antes fuerte, profunda y temible, ahora apenas se distinguía de un leve resuello. Había dejado de luchar, estaba débil, y sabía que por mucho que lo negase, ya no tenía escapatoria. Iba a convertirse en aquello que más odiaba.

Con un golpe seco, el beta atravesó su garganta, haciendo que éste dejase escapar un último aliento, y sus ojos perdieran sus últimos atisbos de vida.

Aiden retiró la espada y volvió a envainarla en su cinturón.

-Durante la luna de sangre, un hombre mordido es un hombre maldito- Repitió una vez más aquellas palabras, mirando a los ojos de todos los allí presentes, antes de ponerse en marcha y alejarse de la iglesia, sin decir nada más.

En ese momento, yo volví a ser el centro de atención.

Mis amigas me ayudaron a incorporarme, y todo el mundo se acercó para preguntarme si me encontraba bien. Yo paseé mi visión sobre todos ellos, intentando encontrar al más importante de todos.

-¿Dónde está Derek?


	7. VII

Sentía una gran presión sobre todo el cuerpo. Era como tener la mente cubierta completamente por una espesa niebla que me impedía pensar, ser consciente de dónde estaba. No sé exactamente cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que conseguí volver a mover mi cuerpo, aunque sólo fuese encoger y estirar los dedos de mis manos, estaba totalmente paralizado, sin posibilidad de moverme.

El aturdimiento no desaparecía, pero al menos, después de un rato, logré volver a abrir los ojos y ubicarme. Estaba en casa, tendido sobre la cama. Parpadeé un par de veces a pesar de que todo estaba en completa oscuridad, cuando de repente sentí una suave respiración en mi mejilla. 

La abuela estaba acostada a mi izquierda, de lado, mirándome fijamente, y a pesar de que, como ya dije, no había ningún tipo de luz allí dentro, podía ver sus ojos a las mil maravillas. 

Los tenía completamente abiertos, con su fija mirada puesta sobre mí, sin embargo, no sé si por la falta de luz o por mi propio cansancio, sólo era capaz de distinguir un profundo color negro, que casi le inundaba toda la extensión de las cuencas. Ni rastro de su característico azul grisáceo.

-Abuelita... Qué ojos más grandes tienes- Murmuré a media voz, no era capaz de hablar con más fuerza.

-Son para verte mejor, querido- Poco a poco fue incorporándose sobre el lecho hasta quedar apoyada sobre su antebrazo. Yo imité su acción.

Mis ojos se desviaron hacia su perfil, hacia su oreja derecha, levemente más grande de lo que se supone en una persona, y quizá hasta más puntiaguda en la zona superior. 

-Abuelita... Qué orejas más grandes tienes- Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en mí.

-Son para oírte mejor, querido- Su voz se rebajó tres tonos por debajo de lo normal, mezclándose con una especie de sonido demoníaco que salía de su cuerpo, todo eso acompañado por la sonrisa más escalofriante que me había dado jamás, entre la cual, aprecié unos dientes exageradamente grandes.

-Abuelita... Qué dientes más grandes tienes

-Son para comerte mejor, querido...

En ese momento desperté. 

Tenía la respiración agitada y algo se me escurría por la frente. Era un pequeño paño húmedo que debían haberme puesto para ayudarme a dormir. Divisé toda la estancia. Al igual que en mi sueño, estaba en casa, tendido en la cama y sin haberme puesto el camisón, seguía con mi vestido azul. También tenía a alguien tendido a mi lado, Lydia, quien parecía dormir plácidamente y con la mayor tranquilidad que había visto en ella durante aquellos últimos días. 

Salí de la cama con pasos torpes, aún bastante turbado por la reciente pesadilla.

-Mieczyslaw- Me asomé hacia el piso de abajo para ver quién me había dicho mi nombre. Era madre, ya vestida y preparando algo de sopa en la enorme olla sobre las brasas- ¿Qué haces levantado?

Con todo el cuidado que pude, bajé las escaleras recibiendo algo de ayuda por su parte, viendo lo atontado que aún estaba. 

-Estaba tan preocupada...- Posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas y me inspeccionó el rostro con rapidez- Ya estás mucho mejor- Se apartó de mí con cuidado, y volvió a su lugar junto a la hoguera, a terminar de preparar lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo.

Sin mediar palabra, me hice con mi capa roja y una pequeña cesta, ambos objetos reposaban sobre la mesa en la que comíamos, y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- Escuché preguntar a madre con un tono tentativo, ni siquiera parecía querer detenerme. Desde que me confesó su infidelidad, siempre me hablaba así, insegura por la respuesta que le podía dar.

-A ver a la abuela, creo que está en peligro- No me giré a verla. Me pasé la capucha sobre la cabeza y salí. 

Sabía que mi abuela había vuelto a su cabaña, tenía una corazonada.

El suelo a mis pies volvía a estar cubierto de una espesa nieve, al mismo tiempo que pequeños copos seguían cayendo sin vistas a parar. El cielo estaba más oscuro de lo que recordaba, y eso ya es decir para estar bien entrados en el mes de noviembre.

Las calles estaban completamente desiertas, probablemente todo el mundo estaba demasiado atemorizado como para atreverse a salir después de lo que había ocurrido hace apenas unas horas frente a la iglesia, lugar al que me apresuré en llegar.

Me detuve frente a la modesta construcción, sin traspasar el pequeño muro, y me arrodillé a sus puertas dejando la pequeña cesta a mi lado. Asegurándome de que nadie veía lo que hacía, comencé a rebuscar entre la nieve que había caído en la mañana, escondiendo aquello que yo buscaba. 

Al no obtener resultados, se me pasó por la mente que quizá me había equivocado de zona, pero al rozar de pronto con mis dedos algo duro e igual de frío que la propia nieve, supe que estaba en el sitio correcto. Sin mucho esfuerzo, conseguí desenterrar la sesgada mano de Gerard. Su color era de un gris muy claro, permitiendo ver las venas azuladas e hinchadas que ya habían perdido toda la sangre posible. Estaba en un estado de putrefacción, y a pesar de que su olor no era del todo fuerte, no tardaría mucho en convertirse en insoportable. Los dedos se habían quedado en una posición extendida y con sus afiladas uñas de plata aún estaban intactas. 

Me cuidé de no tocar la zona por la que había sido seccionada, y con rapidez la introduje en la cesta, tapándola con los paños que ya estaban metidos. 

Una vez listo mi cometido, agarré el asa de la cesta y me levanté lo más normal que pude. La poca gente que se encontraba en ese momento en la plaza probablemente pensaron que había estado arrodillado rezando. 

Dos hombres tirando de dos negros caballos aparecieron, uno de ellos era Scott, cuyo hombro herido estaba vendado. Pareció avisar de algo a su compañero, y se acercó hasta mí.

-Vamos a ir a por el lobo antes de que la tormenta borre sus huellas. Volverá a ser humano y podremos matarlo...- Asentí ante sus palabras, de acuerdo con lo que planeaban -Y tengo...- Su voz se cortó de repente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? Dime

-Derek sigue sin aparecer... Haré lo que tenga que hacer- ¿Qué podía decir para defender al ojiverde? No tenía ninguna prueba, y en aquellos momentos, decidí que lo mejor era no entrar en más disputas y mantener toda la confianza que podía en mi alfa, aunque no tuviese ni idea de dónde estaba o lo que estaba haciendo, a pesar de que todo aquello me aterraba completamente.

Agarré una de sus manos con fuerza y hablé de la manera más tranquila que pude.

-Por favor ten cuidado- Aún sin soltar su mano tiré levemente de él para tenerlo a mi altura, cosa que no fue del todo posible, así que me elevé sobre las puntas de mis pies y dejé un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Mordí mi labio en un intento de controlar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en los ojos mientras él me dirigía una mirada esperanzada. 

No dijo nada más, se dio media vuelta y se montó sobre el caballo.

[...]

Salí del pueblo procurando que nadie me viera y me introduje en el bosque siguiendo el sendero a la casa de la abuela. 

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ni si quiera sabía si lo que pretendía hacer supondría un verdadero peligro para mí.

Desde el momento en que escuché al lobo hablarme por primera vez, sólo había sido capaz de sospechar verdaderamente de una sola persona, y esa era la abuela. Claro que gran parte de la gente con la que había estado esos últimos días tenían esos ojos claros que recordaba perfectamente, pero ella, desde el momento en que se lo conté, la manera que tuvo de mirarme, la forma en que sus propios ojos cambiaban de aquella forma tan escalofriante, su actitud que pasaba de preocupada a calmada en cuestión de minutos... Y el hecho de que ahora mismo ya no se encontrase en nuestra casa ¿Quién en su sano juicio sale en medio de una tormenta al bosque habiendo un hombre lobo suelto? Aunque de día sólo pueda estar en su forma humana...

¿Estaba mal que desconfiase tanto de mi propia abuela? Ella me había querido y me había tratado como un príncipe desde que tenía memoria, a mí y a Kassia, y si era el caso de que ella era realmente el lobo ¿Por qué querría asesinar a su nieta? ¿Era porque mi hermana estaba enamorada de Scott? Ella siempre se había llevado fantásticamente con la familia Mccall... Incluso llegué pensar que fue ella misma la que convenció a madre de que me obligara a casarme con el alfa... Quizá era por eso, temía que Kassia arruinara mi compromiso... Pero de todas formas ¿Por qué debía casarme yo y no ella, si sabía que yo no era quien estaba enamorado de Scott?

No era capaz de encontrar el sentido a nada... Aún así, no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados esperando a que algo más sucediese, si de verdad mi abuela era el lobo, me enfrentaría yo mismo a ella, y si por suerte no lo era, al menos podría descartar a alguien más de mi lista.

Es cierto que ella era la primera de mis sospechosos... Llegué a desconfiar del propio Gerard Argent, sentía que aunque sus intenciones eran "buenas", escondía algo oscuro tras su figura de héroe, pero ahora muerto, de poco me servían aquellas teorías... Luego estaba el padre Jordan, la forma en la que me miró cuando me presentaron como sacrificio, casi como pidiéndome perdón... Esperaba que ahora al menos pudiera descansar en paz... Jackson ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan sádico? Sus palabras aún tronaban entre mis recuerdos, pero estaba dentro de la iglesia cuando el lobo apareció, así que quedó también descartado... Incluso por unos leves instantes, creí ver al lobo en Scott, a pesar de sus ojos oscuros...

Si el lobo no resultaba ser la abuela, y todos mis anteriores sospechosos quedaban desechados, solamente había una única posibilidad. Derek.

Me negaba en rotundo a creer que fuera él, no podía ser él, no quería que fuese él... No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora, o quizá es que directamente me negaba a pensarlo, pero lo único que me había pedido Derek desde que todo esto comenzó, era exactamente lo mismo que me había estado exigiendo el lobo. Que me fuera con él.

"Vente conmigo Stiles"

Casi no era capaz de distinguir si esas palabras eran las de Derek o las del lobo. 

Luego estaban sus ojos, sus ojos tan claros y cristalinos, como los del lobo.

Según me había dicho Scott, se supone que debía estar esperándonos a la entrada del pueblo. Él había ideado el plan para rescatarme... Pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Porque justo cuando desapareció, era cuando el lobo hizo su acto de presencia, al igual que la vez anterior, la primera vez que me habló, el fuego se propagó por la aldea y tuvo que ayudar, es cierto, pero tampoco estaba en la iglesia aquella noche, no fui capaz de encontrarle... No fue ni siquiera a verme cuando me encerraron en la celda... Y ahora mismo ¿Dónde estaba? Una vez más, no estaba en la iglesia, y tampoco estaba en el pueblo.

"Te conozco muy bien"

"Sueñas con dejar esta aldea, deja que te lleve conmigo"

"Tú también matas ¿No?... ¿Qué le pasó al conejo, Stiles?"

¿Quién más podía saber sobre aquel conejo más que él?

"Te comería entero"

Incluso lo que me había hecho en aquel establo... ¿Lo hizo para engatusarme?

Mis pasos se aceleraba sin yo darme cuenta de lo que hacía. Miraba hacia todas partes, sentía que no estaba solo, era como tener a alguien pegado en la nuca constantemente, pero por más que me giraba para intentar descubrir a mi perseguidor, solo me topaba con la más irremediable soledad. Intentando sentirme más seguro, saqué el puñal de mi tobillo y lo metí bajo la manga izquierda de mi vestido, agarrándolo con fuerza.

¿De verdad había alguien más ahí fuera conmigo, o sólo era mi imaginación?

¿Las sospechas que tenía hacia mi alfa eran realmente infundadas, o no estaba tan alejado de la realidad?

-¡Stiles!- Alguien gritó a mis espaldas. Miré por encima de mi hombro y vi a Derek aparecer de entre los árboles. Portaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, e iba cubierto por su corta capa negra. Una pequeña herida, aún reciente, surcaba su pómulo izquierdo.- Gracias a Dios que estás bien

Intentó acercarse a mí con una enorme sonrisa de alivio plasmada en su rostro, pero yo no le dejé acortar más las distancias. A medida que daba pasos en mi dirección, yo los daba hacia atrás, manteniéndonos alejados. 

Ante mis actos, su alegre expresión desapareció de golpe. Frunció el ceño como signo de no entender lo que hacía, me miró de arriba a abajo, mientras se mantuvo quieto en su lugar, desde donde yo había comenzado a separarme. Incluso había apreciado su amago de extender los brazos para envolverlos en torno a mí en forma de abrazo, pero al entender que no le quería cerca, los bajó con sutileza.

En ese momento me fijé en su mano derecha, cubierta por una venda mal atada, y que tenía restos de sangre seca. Se me vino a la mente la imagen de hacía tan sólo unas horas, cuando el lobo intentó entrar en suelo sagrado, provocando una quemadura en su pata delantera, también la derecha.

Volví a fijarme en su rostro, seguía confuso, y no se había movido un milímetro de su posición.

-¿Dónde estabas?- Mis palabras parecieron hacerle salir de ese trance, y sus ojos volvieron a mirarme con atención.

-Encerrado en esa cosa enorme de latón... Al final he logrado escapar- Sin acabar apenas de hablar, volvió a moverse e intentó acercarse a mí una vez más. Yo volví a retroceder.

-No te acerques- Su ceño volvió a fruncirse ante mi respuesta, sin embargo, siguió andando, haciendo que la situación se asimilase demasiado a una especie emboscada por parte de un depredador a su presa. Si él era el lobo, yo era la presa. 

Nos movíamos en círculos, yo marcha atrás, atento a sus movimientos, y él siguiéndome, mirándome fijamente, haciéndose el loco.

-Stiles ¿Qué dices? ¿No me crees?- Sus pasos, hasta ahora cuidadosos, se hicieron rápidos y amenazantes, dando zancadas para llegar hasta mí lo antes posible. Sin dudarlo, saqué mi cuchillo y le apunté con él, haciendo que frenase de inmediato, a escasa distancia de mí, y del arma. 

-Derek, aléjate, o te lo clavaré... Por favor vete- Mis manos temblaban. Agachó la cabeza para ver el cuchillo a la altura de su pecho, para volver a subirla y mirarme de nuevo. Vi sus ojos, más verdes que grises, profundamente claros, como los del lobo.

-No lo harás- Dijo con firmeza, a pesar de que su expresión no denotaba lo mismo. Hizo el amago de acercarse una vez más.

-Derek, no me toques por favor- Supliqué a media voz.

No estaba seguro de nada, quién me perseguía, en quién podía confiar, quién era el asesino de mi hermana... No podía pensar, la boca comenzaba a saberme a metal y sabía que el pánico se desencadenaría en cualquier momento.

Le pedí que se alejara, que no me tocase, le rogué que por favor se fuera... Pero no me hizo caso.

Cortó la distancia que existía entre su cuerpo y el cuchillo. Intentó quitármelo... Pero sólo consiguió cambiar el ángulo de mi muñeca, y hacer que se lo clavara en un costado.

Gritó de dolor, y en cuanto vi sus negras ropas teñirse de rojo, me separé y salí corriendo.

Él cayó de rodillas, se sacó el cuchillo, haciendo que más sangre goteara sobre la nieve y que un nuevo alarido saliese de su garganta. Elevó el rostro hacia mí, observándome con tristeza y dolor, sus respiraciones eran fuertes y profundas, sus manos cubrían su herida abierta.

No soporté más aquella visión, y con ojos nublosos huí entre los árboles.

Rezaba a todos los dioses existentes porque Derek estuviese bien, que me perdonara si él no era el culpable... ¿Fue correcto lo que hice? No lo sabía, simplemente, ya no podía fiarme de nadie.

No soportándolo, me giré una vez más, quizá si le ayudaba vería que yo no... Mis pensamientos se cortaron de golpe al ver la nieve teñida de rojo, pero ni rastro del alfa. Se había marchado. 

Reanudé mis pasos y con el corazón roto, corrí todo lo que pude. Tenía que llegar a la casa de la abuela antes que él.

[...]

-¡ABUELA!- Desesperado, conseguí llegar a la pequeña cabaña perdida entre los árboles. Apenas podía correr más, y estaba temblando en una mezcla de terror y cansancio.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y por fin llegué a la entrada. Abrí la puerta lo mínimo posible, me arrastré por el pequeño hueco que había dejado y luego la cerré a cal y canto. No podía permitir que Derek nos encontrase.

Dejé mi cesto en una pequeña mesita y me bajé la capucha de la capa.

-¿Abuela estás bien?- Mi voz sonaba cansada y respiraba pesadamente debido a la carrera- He tenido una pesadilla

La lumbre de la chimenea estaba prendida, iluminando levemente la estancia, sin embargo, no había rastro de ella por ninguna parte.

De repente, una luz traspasó a través de las suaves cortinas que separaban el salón del dormitorio. Me sobresalté al ver la luz, pero luego, pude apreciar una figura a través de las telas. Respiré aliviado, era la abuela.

-Estoy bien- Su voz sonaba algo ronca, y después de aquellas palabras pareció darle un ataque de tos bastante fuerte- Acabo de despertarme... Hay sopa si tienes hambre

Un mal presentimiento se asentó en mi estómago. Supuse que era debido a lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, pero ahora estaba con la abuela, en la cabaña, estábamos protegidos, además era de día, el lobo no podía tomar su forma hasta la noche. 

Con su fuerte tos de fondo, me acerqué a la olla y la hice caso. Quizá algo de comer me relajaría.

-Creo... Creo que el lobo está ahí fuera...- Comenté nervioso mientras con el cucharón empezaba a sacar el contenido de la olla hacia un pequeño cuenco. Cuando lo tuve lleno, me acomodé en sillón en el centro de la sala, donde había dormido la otra noche.

-Tranquilo cariño... Aquí estamos a salvo... Come, y recuerda- Una vez entonamos ambos a la vez- "Las penas con pan son menos"- Di un bocado al alimento que tenía ante mí, pero cuando sentí un sabor extraño en mi boca, me dí cuenta de que lo que estaba tomando no era simple sopa. Bajé la mirada, y lo único que había en el recipiente de madera, era una especie de pasta negruzca.

-Eso es... Come querido

-¿Qué es esto?- No hubo respuesta por su parte. Dejé el cuenco en el suelo y observé su figura a través de la cortina. Parecía que estaba cambiándose de ropa, quitándose su camisón, pero a pesar de todo, era una silueta algo ambigua, no era capaz de distinguirla del todo. Comenzó a moverse, la luz se apagó, y de golpe, las cortinas se abrieron.

Quien apareció tras ellas, no era la abuela, sino mi padre, con una largo camisón colgando de su brazo.

Me levanté del sillón en estado de alerta. No podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

-¿P-padre? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y la abuela?

Lentamente bajó los pequeños escalones que conducían al dormitorio y comenzó a acercarse. Yo me alejé, andando marcha atrás. 

-No he tendido elección... Al final se dio cuenta... De lo que soy- Sacó la mano que tenía cubierta por el blanco camisón, permitiéndome ver una enormes quemaduras surcándola de arriba a abajo.

Él era el lobo.

Tiró el camisón a un lado y se posicionó a mi lado. Yo ni siquiera fui consciente de aquello, ni me alejé, estaba tan conmocionado que no podía reaccionar. 

¿Le había hecho a la abuela lo mismo que a Kassia? No era posible, ese no era mi podía ser mi padre. No podía ser el hombre que yo conocía.

-¿C-cómo has podido?- Pregunté con la voz ahogada y mirándole fijamente a los ojos. Sus claros ojos azules.

-Siéntate- Me mantuve quieto en mi lugar, observándole de arriba a abajo- Siéntate- Repitió esta vez, más bien como una orden, la cual no pude desobedecer. De forma mecánica, anduve hasta el sillón y me senté de nuevo.- Oh Mieczyslaw...- Me dio al espalda mientras continuaba hablando- Desde siempre, se me ha insultado tanto... Siempre me he conformado con mucho menos de lo que merezco... Así que un día, decidí irme a la ciudad en busca de un coto de caza más prospero... Allí descubrí todo mi potencial, todo lo que era capaz de hacer, lo que se sentía al ver que la gente me temía...- Recuerdo la vez en que madre me contó que, mucho antes de Kassia o yo naciéramos, hubo un tiempo en que padre se marchó. Decía que fue un viaje en busca de fortuna, para hacer dinero y poder encontrar una vida mejor... Aunque la realidad parecía que era muy diferente. Tiempo más tarde, regresó para casarse con ella, y en cuestión de meses, ya habían tenido a su primera hija.

-¿Y por qué volviste entonces? ¿Por qué no te quedaste allí?- Interrumpí su discurso de forma cansada. Si en la ciudad podía vivir con más libertad ¿Para qué regresó? Si no lo hubiese hecho, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes.

-Porque quería a mis hijos- Contestó como si fuera algo obvio. Dejó de pasear, y se sentó frente a mí en una pequeña banqueta- Y quería llevaros conmigo...

-Pero tenías que esperar a la luna de sangre- Completé de forma segura, comenzando a unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Así es... Por derecho de nacimiento, el privilegio le correspondía primero a mi hija mayor, así que, falsifiqué una carta en la que cité a tu hermana para encontrarse conmigo a media noche en los campos de trigo. Ella pensó que yo era Scott... Pero, cuando en mi forma de lobo, intenté hablar con ella...- Calló por unos instantes en un tenso silencio, sus ojos fijos perdidos en un punto oculto en la nada, antes de volver a hablar- Ella no me entendió...- Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse tras mis párpados. Había engañado a mi hermana de la forma más vil y mezquina posible, y todo aquello perpetrado por su propio padre- Cualquier vástago mío con sangre de lobo habría podido hacerlo... Entonces lo vi claro. Kassia no podía ser hija mía, tu madre me había engañado- Elevé la mirada ante su cambio de tono, enfurecido, y lleno de rabia- Pero tú ya lo sabías ¿No?- Apreté las manos sobre mi regazo y contuve un lastimero suspiro. Una pequeña lágrima ya comenzaba a bajar por mi mejilla- Después de todos estos años, teniendo tanto cuidado... Perdí el control- ¿Acaso era eso una excusa? Me había quitado a mi hermana ¿Y pensaba que simplemente con eso se podía justificar a si mismo? Mis lágrimas de dolor dieron paso a las de impotencia- Lo siento por Kassia

-Te vengaste de madre- Hablé con una voz neutra, a pesar de mis mejillas empapadas, refiriéndome al arañazo que ahora cruzaba el rostro de mi progenitora de arriba a abajo.

-Y de su amante- Comentó con simpleza refiriéndose a Rafael Mccall.- Aprovechando la oscuridad de la cueva, me transformé y acabé con él. El idiota de Christopher y el resto se metieron en la guarida de un simple lobo gris, eso fue lo único que mataron... Scott olió a mi lobo aquella noche, y de nuevo lo hizo ayer, creyó que el olor provenía de tu abuela cuando se acercó a hablar con él... Pero ese olor, llevaba viviendo con ella toda la vida... Mi otra madre también era una loba, el olor aún permanece en su ropa, escondida en ese viejo baúl cerrado con llave a los pies de tu cama. La abuela nunca supo lo que eso significaba... Hasta que murió- Un pequeño sollozo retumbó entre aquellas cuatro paredes, a pesar de que lo intenté contener con todas mis fuerzas. Estaba confesando todos y cada uno de sus crímenes de la forma más natural posible, como si hablase del tiempo o fuese algo que no estuviese relacionado con él. Yo no podía reaccionar de otra forma que no fuera clavándome las uñas en la carne de mis manos para aguantarme los gritos e insultos hacia él, y sin embargo, no fue suficiente para esconder mi llanto- Yo la quería... A ella y a Kassia... No quería hacerles daño...- Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, me repugnaba oírle decir que las quería después de haberlas matado. Me repugnaba verle la cara. Escuché el crujir de la medra y supe que se había movido para acomodarse, inclinándose hacia mí- Mieczyslaw, vente conmigo, es el último día de la luna de sangre... Una dentellada, y serás como yo

-No haré lo que tú haces- Abrí los ojos y le contemplé. El amor que había tenido en algún momento por el hombre que tenía en frente, al que hasta entonces había considerado mi padre, había desaparecido completamente.- No puedo

-Claro que puedes Mieczyslaw- Contestó de forma cariñosa, paternal, como si en vez de estar hablándome sobre convertirme en un asesino, me estuviera enseñando a caminar- Mi sangre corre por tus venas... Es un don- Negué sutilmente con la cabeza, pero no sirvió para hacerle callar. El entusiasmo en su voz sólo se acrecentó- A mí me lo otorgó mi madre, y yo te lo otorgaré a ti. Yo soy más fuerte que ella y tú serás incluso más fuerte que yo... Piénsalo, seremos... Invencibles- Había perdido la cabeza completamente. El brillo en sus ojos era el de un hombre completamente loco.

Sin moverme apenas de mi posición, suspiré pesadamente, y mientras sonreía irónicamente, y más lágrimas se deslizaban por mi piel, no pude retener mis palabras.

-Debe de haber un dios, porque tú eres el mismo diablo- Su expresión se mantuvo relajada, quizá ni siquiera sorprendido por mi respuesta, acostumbrado a aquel tipo de insultos por parte de todo el mundo, y ahora también, de su propio hijo.

-Y tú el hijo del diablo

Hizo el amago de levantarse, cuando de repente un enorme estruendo le interrumpió. Un hacha atravesó la madera de la puerta, haciendo saltar todos los cerrojos, y abriéndose de golpe.

Ambos nos levantamos de nuestros asientos ante el fuerte sonido.

La claridad se hizo dentro de la cabaña, y junto a ella, Derek. Ya no llevaba su capa a la espalda, y agarraba la pequeña hacha con la mano que no tenía vendada.

-No das tanto miedo a la luz del día- Alzó su arma y se abalanzó contra mi padre. Éste, con un sólo movimiento frenó el hacha, la cual había quedado a escasa distancia de su rostro. El ojiverde, atónito, utilizó su otra mano para volver a empujar el arma, que aún sujeta al fuerte agarre del lobo, no se movió.

-¿Qué sabrás tú?- Preguntó con burla antes de propinarle un puñetazo en la barbilla con la mano que tenía libre.

Apartado, sin saber qué hacer o decir, me mantuve quieto, y casi en estado de shock viendo cómo ambos alfas luchaban cuerpo a cuerpo. Derek, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, mi padre, apenas parecía turbado por los ataques del azabache.

De un momento a otro, aquel monstruo al que solía conocer como mi progenitor, tomó del cuello al ojiverde y le lanzó contra una de las ventanas. Su cuerpo rebotó contra las cristaleras, rompiéndolas en mil pedazos, y cayendo él inconsciente en el suelo. Su hacha tirada a unos metros de distancia.

El lobo se acercó a él, dispuesto a rematarle del todo ahora que tenía la oportunidad. 

No podía dejarle hacer aquello. A Derek no. Así que, actuando lo más rápido que pude, tomé el cesto de nuevo entre mis manos y coloqué la capucha sobre mi cabeza.

-¡Padre!- Se dio media vuelta al escucharme, viéndome ante la puerta abierta da par en par. Pareciendo que esperaba por él-Tengo algo para ti

Desperté su curiosidad, y conseguí alejarle de Derek. Bajó su mirada hacia la cesta, cuyo contenido aún estaba cubierto por aquellos paños blancos. 

Con pasos lentos, fue acercándose hasta mí con la idea de que estaba listo para irme con él, cuando de repente, algo le atravesó la espalda. Sus fríos ojos se abrieron de par en par y su barbilla cayó ante el impacto, aunque ninguna palabra salió de sus labios. El hacha se mantenía fija en su cuerpo, Derek siempre tuvo buena puntería.

No dudé en aquel momento. Rebusqué entre los paños sacando la mano cortada de Gerard Argent y clavé sus uñas de plata en el abdomen de mi padre.

Lo único que puede matar a un hombre lobo es la plata.

Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar, a encogerse sobre sí mismo, hasta que sus piernas no resistieron más, y cayó de un sólo golpe al suelo. El duro metal del arma resonó sobre la madera. La sangre seguía un largo reguero desde la zona donde las afiladas garras aún seguían clavadas. 

Elevé la mirada, y vi a Derek de pie, tambaleándose debido a los golpes y mirando de igual manera al cuerpo sin vida que yacía a mis pies. Poco a poco, fue aproximándose a mí hasta llegar a mi lado. Yo no separé los ojos del rostro de mi padre. Sus inquietantes ojos seguían totalmente abiertos.

-Derek...- Dije apenas en un bajo susurro- Sa-sacáme de aquí por favor

Él no dijo nada, únicamente me agarró de la mano para conducirme afuera, pero cuando dio un pequeño tirón para que le siguiera, soltó un pequeño gruñido de dolor.

Extrañado, miró hacia el brazo con el que me agarraba. Sin soltarme la mano, se subió la manga de su negra camisa, descubriendo en su antebrazo una mordida. La marca de los sientes seguía intacta en su carne.

-Me ha mordido...- Dijo despacio. Miré su rostro. Derek siempre se había caracterizado por saber esconder muy bien sus emociones tras esa expresión infranqueable de ceño fruncido y mirada letal, pero en aquel momento, podía leer perfectamente el horror en sus facciones.- Cuando salga la luna... Seré como él... Una bestia

No me permitió decir nada más. Soltó mi mano, y se apresuró a salir de la cabaña.

Yo no sabía qué contestar, ni qué hacer. Giré el rostro para encontrarme una vez más con el cuerpo de mi padre a mi lado, reposando, frío y muerto.

Todo mi mundo se había desmoronado, ahora lo veía todo de manera diferente, todas las mentiras, las de mi madre, las de mi padre... Derek era todo lo que me quedaba.

Atravesé la puerta y bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que podía sin dejar de gritar su nombre desesperadamente.

El alfa se había alejado un poco, hacia la entrada del bosque. Me daba la espalda y simplemente estaba ahí, de pie, mirando cómo el sol salía de su escondite detrás de las nubes. Una luz, cálida, suave, reconfortante, casi más propia de un día de julio que uno de noviembre, iluminaba toda la espesura entre los árboles. La nieve comenzaba a brillar bajo nuestros pies. Era como si incluso la propia naturaleza supiese que todo había terminado.

A escasos metros de poder llegar a su altura, Derek cayó de rodillas y vi la forma en la que agachó la cabeza. Había perdido toda esperanza.

-¡DEREK!- Grité con todas mis fuerzas para que me mirara. Por fin había llegado junto a él, cayendo de rodillas de la misma forma y tomando su rostro entre mis manos. Su mirada se elevó al mismo tiempo que su ceño se fruncía.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Preguntó mientras sus ojos se mantenían en movimiento continuo, examinando cada gesto que hacía. 

Una salada gota llegó a mis labios, siendo consciente entonces de que era cierto, sí estaba llorando. Tomé grandes bocanadas de aire antes de hablar, antes de emitir cualquier sonido, ya que ni siquiera en mi propia cabeza tenía claro lo que pretendía decir.

-¿Stiles?- Le escuché preguntar de nuevo. Yo había cerrado los ojos en un intento de calmar mi desbocado corazón. Sentía mis propios latidos en las sienes, el retumbar de las venas de mis manos con el paso de la sangre, mi garganta se cerraba al aire, la boca me sabía a sangre y un doloroso retortijón comenzaba a asentarse en mi estómago.-¿Stiles? Oye, oye, no, no, no... Stiles, Stiles, mírame por favor, quédate aquí conmigo ¿Me oyes?- Sus manos agarraron las mías y las separaron de su rostro. Sentí unos firmes apretones por su parte y su voz alta y fuerte intentando llamar mi atención- Estás aquí conmigo ¿Me oyes? Estamos aquí, estamos bien, todo está bien- Incluso en ese momento, incluso cuando acababa de ser mordido y no sabía lo que sería de él a partir de ahora, seguía diciendo que estaba conmigo, que no estaba solo, que todo estaría bien.

-N-no. No está bien, nada está bien...- Hablé entre sollozos y jadeos. El aire aún me seguía quemando en los pulmones, pero no podía controlar a lo que parecía el demonio que se había apoderado de mi lengua- Desconfié de ti, creí que eras el lobo, creí que querías hacerme daño... ¡Te clavé el cuchillo que tú mismo me habías regalado! Y aún así volviste porque sabías que corría peligro... ¡Y ahora eres tú el que no está a salvo!- Mi voz se cortó interrumpida por mi desesperado llanto- No-no deberías haber vuelto, deberías haber dejado que me llevara con él, o que me hubiese matado, cualquiera de los opciones habría sido lo mejor...- En ese momento, soltó el fuerte agarre que tenía sobre mis manos y me sujetó, sin herirme, pero con una fuerte determinación, por las mejillas.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso ¿Me oyes?- Parpadeé con fuerza intentando eliminar las lágrimas que me nublaban la vista, demasiado ocupado pensando una y otra vez que todo aquello era culpa mía como para poder responder- ¿Me oyes?- Me zarandeó suavemente del rostro para llamar mi atención. Podía escuchar la desesperación en sus palabras al mismo tiempo que por fin le miré, y vi en sus ojos aquel brillo de preocupación tan intenso que había presenciado tan pocas veces en él. No soportaba que a parte de todo el daño que ya le había causado, tuviera que sufrir más por mí, así que tragando con fuerza para poder volver a hablar claro, asentí levemente con la cabeza.

-Lo siento tanto...

-Stiles... No te disculpes...

-¡¿Cómo que no?! ¡He estado a punto de matarte! ¡Ni siquiera con un lo siento será suficiente!

-Sólo te estabas defendiendo... Me pediste que me alejara, y no lo hice... Debí haberte obedecido

-Te pedí que te alejaras porque desconfié de ti, y eso es imperdonable- Intenté alejarme de su toque, pero su agarre se endureció, y no pude moverme ni un milímetro de mi posición.

-El lobo llevaba persiguiéndote días, podía ser cualquiera... Estabas solo, en el bosque, desprotegido... No sé qué habría hecho yo en tu lugar pero...

-Tú no lo habrías hecho Derek, sé que no lo habrías hecho...- Bajé la mirada mientras más gotas saladas recorrían mi piel hasta deslizarse para caer sobre la nieve y fundirse con ella.

-Eso no lo sabemos Stiles... Y para ser justos, yo tampoco te he tratado como te mereces... No debí dejarte de lado, ni intentar reemplazarte con Erica... Yo...

-Mi madre fue la que te metió todas esas estúpidas ideas en la cabeza sobre lo que era mejor para mí... Pensaste que sería más feliz con Scott... Sólo querías lo mejor para mí, aunque no te dieses cuenta de que la única forma en la quiero vivir es si estoy contigo- Mi voz se fue haciendo cada vez más suave, hasta que casi llegué a murmurar aquella últimas palabras.

Sus labios se apretaron en una fina línea mientras una extraña mueca se dibujaba en su rostro. Intenté seguir hablando, pero antes de que pudiera volver a comenzar con mi retahíla de interminables disculpas, tiró suavemente de mí hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron. Sus manos no se apartaron de mis mejillas, las cuales se mantenían cálidas bajo su toque. Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, cosa que quería evitar a toda costa, ya que al mirarle fijamente, sólo podía ver todo mi arrepentimiento reflejado en sus profundos irises verdes.

-No me hagas esto por favor- Habló de repente, con un tono tan manso y débil, que nada tenía que ver con su típica forma de hablar. Mi mirada volvió a fijarse en la suya en aquel momento, más que una petición, parecía una verdadera súplica- Eres todo lo que tengo, eres todo lo que siempre he tenido... No te alejes de mí, por favor... No digas que hubiese sido mejor morir o haberte marchado con él, por favor... No me hagas esto Stiles...

No había visto llorar a Derek desde que éramos unos niños, desde el primer momento en que le vi, y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo, porque creía que le estaba rechazando, que quería alejarme de él. Incluso cuando dudé de él, incluso cuando le herí, Derek no me falló, y a pesar de que hice todas aquellas cosas horribles y que por mi culpa estaba encerrado en aquel callejón sin salida, lo único en lo que pensaba era en no perderme.

Me solté del agarré de sus manos y envolví mis manos al rededor de su cuerpo, atrayéndolo hacia mí para poder abrazarle como tanto deseaba, poder sentirlo cerca de mí, igual que antes de que todo esto comenzara. Sus brazos repitieron la misma acción, esta vez apretándome con una fuerza abrumadora, haciendo todo lo posible para que no me alejara. Yo no pretendía ir a ningún sitio. Ya no.

Sentí su barba frotarse contra el lateral de mi cuello, probablemente dejándome una notoria marca rojiza, pero me daba igual. En eso momento, lo único que importaba era que estábamos los dos juntos.

Con delicadeza, saqué su rostro de entre el hueco de mi cuello y hombro, acaricié sus frías mejillas, pasando mis pulgares sorbe las zonas donde sólo quedaba un leve rastro de lágrimas secas, y besé suavemente sus labios. Fue apenas un mínimo roce, de unos leves instantes, pero para ambos bastó y sobró para saber todo lo que teníamos que decir.

-Lo siento- Murmuré casi sin respiración para seguidamente volver a dejar un beso igual al anterior sobre su boca- Lo siento- Volví a besarle- Lo siento- Repetí la misma acción hasta cinco veces, intentando aligerar el pesado ambiente en el que nos habíamos embarcado. 

Al sexto "lo siento" seguido de su correspondiente beso, le sentí suspirar profundamente, como si comenzase a dejar salir por fin todo el dolor y tensión que tenía acumulados dentro, y cerró sus brazos al rededor de mi cintura con mayor intensidad, acercándome aún más a su cuerpo si es que eso era posible, y correspondiendo a los besos de forma mucho más activa, hasta el punto que tuve que frenar mi sarta de disculpas por tener sus dientes al rededor de mi labio inferior, y su lengua enredada con la mía.

[...]

Sacamos el cuerpo de mi padre de la cabaña. 

Debíamos deshacernos de él antes de que alguien lo encontrara y se comenzaran a levantar sospechas. Nadie creería que Noah Stilinski, el viejo leñador y borracho del pueblo, pudiese ser el hombre lobo. Nadie pensaría que tenía la capacidad para llevar esa doble vida durante tantos años, y que hubiese sido capaz de asesinar a su propia hija. 

Además, estábamos Derek y yo. A mí ya me habían acusado de bruja, y nadie había vuelto a ver a Derek desde la noche pasada, y claramente, el chico huérfano y solitario que mantenía una relación a espaldas de todo el mundo con el hijo pequeño del asesinado, y que además se comunicaba con el lobo, se convertía en una opción que claramente tenía todas las posibilidades de convertirse en lo que todo el mundo del pueblo acabaría creyendo.

Así que no nos quedó otra opción que sacar el cadáver del hogar de mi abuela. Derek se encargó él mismo de llevarlo en brazos, intenté ayudarle, alegando además la herida que debía tener en el costado debido a mi cuchillo, pero cuando quise levantarle la camisa para comprobar cómo estaba, la sorpresa fue mutua al ver no había ni rastro de sangre o piel desgarrada. Ni siquiera cicatriz. 

-Es por la mordida- Comentó mientras pasaba mis dedos sobre su morena piel- Las historias de hombres lobo siempre dicen que tienen el poder de curarse rápidamente de cualquier daño, excepto de la plata

Con resignación tras escuchar sus palabras, nos alejamos del corazón del bosque hasta llegar al enorme río a las afueras del propio reino. Serpenteaba al rededor de las montañas, y desaparecía más allá del horizonte. Nunca nadie de la aldea había ido tan lejos como para saber qué había tras aquel imponente paisaje.

Una vez allí, nos acercamos a un pequeño muelle construido a uno de los lados del río y depositamos el cuerpo inerte y frío sobre la vieja madera. Derek se inclinó sobre el agua para tomar la cuerda que sujetaba una pequeña barca atada al muelle para traerla hasta nosotros. La idea era lanzar el cuerpo al agua. En el fondo del río, nadie podría encontrarlo jamás.

-Espera- Tomé su muñeca para detener sus acciones- Necesitamos algo para hacer que no flote

Recogimos todas las piedras que encontramos a orillas de aquel río. Era lo más pesado y efectivo que podíamos utilizar.

Una vez que reunimos las suficientes, nos colocamos a un lado del cuerpo. Yo le cedí mi cuchillo, aún cubierto con su propia sangre, ya reseca, y comenzamos nuestro plan.

Derek lo clavó por debajo de su garganta, justo en la zona en que ambas clavículas se encuentran. La fuerte tela marrón de su camisa fue lo primero en desgarrarse, la parte fácil. La carne, no fue tan sencillo. Ésta opuso mucha más resistencia a la fuerza del alfa. El sonido de piel, sangre y huesos rotos inundó el silencio de aquel valle.

Yo me mantuve a su lado, apretando fuertemente las manos cobre mi regazo, observando a mi alfa blandir mi puñal sobre el inerte cuerpo de mi padre, dejando su cavidad interna abierta y perfectamente visible a nuestros ojos.

Derek dejó el arma a un lado, y continuamos con el siguiente paso, llenar su cuerpo de aquellas pesadas rocas.

-Nadie puede saber lo de tu padre... Te ahorcarían por ser el hijo del lobo- Habló con cuidado, mientras ambos introducíamos todas y cada una de las rocas que podíamos. Se giró a verme. Nuestros ojos se cruzaron durante unos instantes.

-Lo sé- Di por terminada la conversación y continué con mi cometido. Entre las rocas, colé también la mano cortada del padre Argent. No podría conservar aquella espeluznante pieza conmigo.

Una vez todo el espacio interno de su cuerpo estuvo ocupado, me dediqué a coser ambos extremos de su piel. Con una pequeña aguja de hueso y algo de hilo negro, siempre era recomendable llevar algo así en la cesta allá a donde ibas, dejé su cadáver lo más similar que pude a cuando aún tenía vida. Incluso su expresión tranquila, Derek le había cerrado los ojos, reflejaba más un apacible sueño que el rostro de la muerte.

Nos limpiamos las manos manchadas de roja sangre en el agua helada del río, cargamos el cuerpo sobre la barca, y remamos lo más lejos que pudimos, donde nadie de la aldea podría llegar. Una vez allí, ambos empujamos e hicimos rodar el cadáver hasta que cayó de la barca, hundiéndose en lo más profundo del agua. Apenas tardó en desaparecer en el fondo del río. Fue la última vez que vi el rostro de mi padre.

Derek tomó el remo una vez más, devolviéndonos aún más deprisa al muelle al haber aligerado el peso. Una vez allí, agarré su mano, utilizándole como apoyo, para volver a pisar suelo firme, pero cuando me giré para ayudarle de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho conmigo, le vi alejándose una vez más, ya siendo imposible el poder tocarle.

-¡DEREK!- Me acerqué lo más que pude al extremo del muelle. Con un sólo paso más, acabaría hundiéndome en el agua cristalina- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo!

-Tengo que irme... No estarás a salvo conmigo hasta que aprenda a protegerte...

-¡¿Protegerme de qué?!

-Protegerte de mí- Acarició la zona de su antebrazo donde se encontraba la mordida, mientras la barca se seguía alejando empujada por la corriente.

-¡Te esperaré!- Prometí con toda la certeza posible. Le esperaría todo el tiempo que fuese. Ahora que volvía a tenerle a mi lado, no dejaría que nos volviesen a separar.

-Ya lo suponía- Contestó con su característica y prepotente sonrisa de medio lado, apenas levantando su comisura izquierda. La sonrisa con la que le correspondí, fue una de las más genuinas que he podido tener en toda mi vida.

Poco a poco, aquella expresión despreocupada fue desapareciendo de su rostro, hasta ser sustituida por una mueca fría e impasible. Quería tranquilizarme, pero claramente sabía cuál iba a ser su destino a partir de ahora, o más bien, no lo sabía, y aquella incertidumbre, era la que hacía toda aquella situación lo más escalofriante posible. 

Le vi desaparecer entre las lejanas montañas, al mismo tiempo que los rayos de sol iban y venían de entre detrás de las grises nubes.

No sabía qué iba a ocurrir a partir de ahora, mi destino era igual de confuso y misterioso que el suyo, pero si algo podía tener claro, era que rezaría y esperaría por el regreso de Derek todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, hasta incluso después de haber dado mi último aliento de vida, esperaría por él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Habrá epílogo, no tan pronto como me gustaría, pero lo habrá :(


End file.
